Suns Among Stars Trilogy, Book Three: Shadows Fall Behind
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker have retreated to finish Mara's Jedi training, and Shmi Skywalker has at last been captured. However, unbeknownst to Shmi as she is in the grasp of the evil Sith Master, she is not completely alone. Will her innocence and light slowly guide a wayward Jedi out of the shadows? As for Shmi's parents, their trials are far from over...
1. Chapter 1

**Suns Among Stars**

 **Book Three:** **Shadows Fall Behind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N1:** _**Major AU story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N2:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N3:**_ _Please note that this is the_ _THIRD BOOK_ _in a_ _ **Trilogy**_ _._

 _Please read_ _ **Book 1**_ _ **:**_ _ **A Man Among Boys**_ _and_ _ **Book 2**_ _ **:**_ _ **The Light of Love**_ _first._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

 _Lightsaber clashed against lightsaber, red on blue..._

 _Objects flying... before he did..._

" _Join me! Help me rule..."_

" _...Why am I so important?"_

" _Because... you are my_ son! _"_

Blue eyes snapped open as their owner gasped in a sharp breath. His chest heaved with the adrenaline brought on by the recollection. Despite his best efforts not to recall the final part of his recurring nightmare— no, he knew, a _memory_ — it came on the heels of waking as it always did: echoing, unforgiving, through his mind.

 _I am your father..._

Luke Skywalker closed his eyes against the booming voice of Darth Vader, trying to calm himself down. His wife stirred in her sleep beside him, and Luke doubled his efforts not to wake her up. He carefully left the bed, making sure not to jostle her in the cramped confines. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, Luke paused to look upon his beloved.

A warm smile lit his face, and he lovingly caressed her red-gold mane of hair with his fingertips.

Then, with a quiet sigh he donned his shirt and robe and went outside. Soft tones of the early morning were beginning to paint the night sky as Luke walked out to his usual spot for quiet contemplation.

Darth Vader was Luke's father.

He'd told Mara that it was true, and he knew it was true...

...but accepting the fact was another matter entirely.

He didn't _want_ to accept it... because he was afraid. He was terrified now, more so than he ever had been before, of becoming evil. While Luke was not conceited, he knew the deep wellspring of power that rested within him. He knew he was capable of great things.

However, he'd always had this deep-seated fear of becoming a horrible monster like the two men who ruled the galaxy. But until Vader's revelation, he hadn't truly understood where that fear came from.

And Luke had been certain after his ordeal in the cave on Dagobah that he had come to grips with his fear.

But now... now he wasn't so certain anymore.

After all, if his father was such an evil being, and he came from Vader... what did that make Luke? Was it his destiny, no matter how much he tried to stay in the Light, to become a Sith?

That thought alone was depressing, and Luke felt himself sink into a mild depression. Why did his family have to be so suddenly screwed up? Was it the Skywalker name that was cursed? Anakin had become one of the most evil Sith Lords to date, and Shmi was now in the clutches of the only being worse than Vader: Emperor Palpatine.

The thought of Shmi brought a sharp pang of longing to his heart as usual. How he missed her: he missed waking up to her cheery smile and intelligent eyes. He wished he could hear her sweet voice telling him goodnight. Luke wanted to feel her arms encircle his neck and hold him tightly.

Silent tears tracked down his face, dripping from his cheeks to paint the dusty ground in darkened drops of brown. Looking up and out, Luke gazed without really seeing upon the Dune Sea that lay beyond Ben Kenobi's old hut.

He and Mara had retreated to Tatooine to affect her training, and to also await word that Han had arrived at Jabba's palace. Artoo Detoo was there already, undercover and ready to send Luke the signal.

Once he did, Luke and Mara, along with Leia, Chewie and Lando— who would arrive within the next week— would attempt a rescue of their friend and brother.

Luke settled onto the ground, thinking of how Leia had questioned Luke's choice to go after Han before Shmi. But though the decision hadn't been an easy one, Luke had made it only after many hours of meditation and a long conversation with Mara.

It was clear to him that Han would be needed when it came time to go after Shmi. Though, whether the man would accompany Luke and Mara to Imperial Center when the time came, Luke wasn't entirely certain.

But for now, they needed to get Han back.

With an effort, Luke cleared his mind, though the recurring thought that he would need to accept Vader would not leave him alone, and he felt his spirits droop further.

 **00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker stretched an arm out languidly, her half-asleep mind intent on draping the limb over the torso of her husband. However, when her arm did not meet with the intended resistance, Mara lifted her head.

She squinted until her eyesight focused, and then frowned: Luke was not in the bed. Looking out over the small room she and Luke had taken as theirs upon their arrival at Ben Kenobi's former home, Mara wondered if her husband was in the refresher.

But the light was off, and no sounds came from the smaller space.

Sitting up, Mara swung her legs over the side of the bed and left the security of the sheets. The bed was cold and lonely without her husband's presence anyway.

Mara stretched as she padded around the house. It had been a few weeks since she had retreated with Luke to train as a Jedi, and that time had been as intensive: sometimes more-so than her training to be the Emperor's Hand had been.

However, she had loved every moment of her time alone with Luke, and so she'd eagerly taken in everything he'd taught her. Mara now exhibited a level of not only understanding, but simple _power_ that she'd never known she had within her.

Another of the many things her former master had kept from her.

Mara paused when she felt a ripple outside the hut, and she followed it back to the source. Then, with a weary sigh, Mara left the house, still only in her sleep shorts and tank-top.

As she trudged forth, Mara realized she'd forgotten just how chilly the Tatooine night could be, and shivered slightly. Shaking it off on favor of helping her husband, Mara approached his silent form, noting the slump to his shoulders.

"Luke?" she murmured as she approached, though she knew he was aware of her presence in the way his head turned slightly.

She knelt behind him and placed her hands upon his shoulders. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Luke hesitated, but Mara caught a snippet of his thoughts, and she knew without him having to say it.

"Luke, you can't keep letting Vader's relation to you eat you up like this," Mara told him with gentle firmness.

"How can I just accept it?" Luke whispered, turning his head to see her better. "How can I be... part of that... _monster_?"

Mara shifted to sit more so he could see her clearly, and she looked into his eye. "I know you, Luke; that's to how you really see Vader. You already know he's your father, and that you should allow that and move on. So why won't you?"

Luke dropped his gaze, and his body language spoke of a fear she hadn't seen in him in a long while. It was a fear he'd exhibited in his training with her before Dagobah.

"You don't want to accept it, because you're afraid that in doing so, you will automatically become like him," Mara stated.

Luke flinched as though she'd slapped him, but he did not object.

"Luke, that is ridiculous," Mara told him flatly. "Just because you're related to someone doesn't mean you will make their mistakes."

Luke finally met her gaze, had she saw tears simmering within his blue eyes. "Doesn't it?"

Mara took his hand in hers. "No. You are _not_ going to become Vader. You don't want that, and you aren't about to be cowed by the Dark Side."

"How can you be so sure?" Luke asked wearily.

"Because I know you, Luke," Mara said patiently. "You are far stronger than you often give yourself credit for. I mean, how many men— with the power you possess— would have flown into a protective, and utterly destructive rage in an attempt to get their only child back?"

Mara saw Luke mull that over, and went on.

"I've seen Vader do that very thing: fly into a rage and destroy everything in his path to get what he came for." Mara dropped her gaze momentarily. "I thought _I_ had committed horrors... well, his atrocities make my job look like a child's game."

Mara looked to her husband again and tilted his sagging chin with two fingers. "You can _choose_ — you already _have_ chosen—not to go Dark. You stayed strong and you decided to do things the right way. You are following the Force, just like Yoda taught you. You are not going to become Vader, because you don't _want_ it." Mara now took his face in both hands. "So maybe you need to accept yourself as Vader's son before you can allow him to be your father."

Luke held her gaze, and she could see the gears turning in his mind. Finally he smiled softly at her and covered her left hand with his.

"What would I do without you, Mara?" he murmured. "You're right. It's not Vader I need to accept: it's myself."

Mara smiled; glad to see he was coming around. "You know, if your previous theory was true, then what would that mean for Leia?" Mara asked knowingly. "If you are automatically evil just because you share Vader's blood, then by extension your twin is also."

Luke's eyes widened. "Leia is the farthest from evil."

"Then so are you," Mara decided. "Luke, you already went through all this on Dagobah, remember? Maybe this is the final part of that test that began in the cave?"

Luke closed his eyes in deep thought. Mara was right, he knew: he had to allow himself to be Anakin Skywalker's son... _Vader's_ son. Luke did indeed refuse to become the man Vader was now. He did not want to be feared like that, or to have that much power flowing constantly with him. Luke had seen Palpatine through Mara's memories, and he shuddered with disgust.

How could the man stand to look like that? And if the man was so flush with power, could he not heal his own body?

The Emperor was the ultimate living proof of how the Dark Side corrupted the user and made the person its slave. Luke refused to be like that: he was _free_ , and he would remain in the Light... _always_.

And no amount of Vader's DNA would change that.

Luke took a deep breath and said it in his mind: _I am Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader._

Then he opened his eyes and met Mara's gaze squarely.

"I am Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader." He repeated aloud, letting his fears dissipate with the fading night sky.

Mara smiled proudly at him while Luke felt a weight lift from his shoulders; one that had been there since Vader's confession. He could breathe easier, and his posture straightened.

"I am a Jedi like Anakin was before me," Luke pronounced seriously. "But I will _never_ become a servant of the Dark Side like my father did."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mara told him evenly.

Luke then took note of Mara's semi-clothed state, and that she was shivering. He felt a pang of guilt and shifted his position, opening his robe invitingly. Mara gracefully climbed into his embrace and snuggled against his warm side, sighing contentedly when he enclosed her with him inside the safety of his cloak.

Luke smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms, and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Then, to his joy, the first of the two suns peeked over the horizon, highlighting Mara's hair and face so that she glowed.

"Mara..." Luke breathed. "You are breathtaking."

She threw him a smirk. "Thank you, Love."

Luke bent his head down and kissed her lips gently, exhilarated by the sweet taste of her. He would never tire of her taste, her scent, her touch... and he knew would always crave more. But they had a lifetime in which to continue basking in each other, and Luke did not intend to waste any of that time.

However, when their lips parted, he knew that lovemaking was only one facet— albeit a most enjoyable one— of their relationship. Simply sitting with Mara, watching the sunrise Luke had grown up with was very welcoming, and Luke smiled happily.

"I don't think I ever told you," Luke murmured after they had watched the sunrise for a while longer. Mara tilted her head, and he continued his thought. "But in the year or two before I left Tatooine, I would often rise early to watch the suns come up, and wish to share it with a woman. I never imagined that fantasy would come to be."

Mara lifted a hand to touch his face, and Luke turned into her palm to kiss it lovingly. "I'm glad I could be that woman."

Luke nuzzled her nose with his. "So am I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **(** **A/N** **:** _Some of this chapter's contents may not be suitable for some/younger readers._ **)**

 **.**

 _Silence._

 _Darkness._

 _Utter cold._

 _Lungs, starved for the very air that was frozen within them._

 _Awareness is a forgotten concept... or is it?_

 _Sometimes it's all blankness: others it's sworn that faint cackles are heard._

 _Alone, so very, very alone..._

 _...who is she again?_

 _So cold... it is a cold so deep, so thorough that she cannot describe it even as her frozen mind attempts the feat._

 _Will she ever be released from her prison?_

 _A brush of something stirs her conscience, her heart... a barely remembered touch, but for some reason it brings unexpected warmth and she has the burning ache to return it. It is a sear so fierce as to match the cold of her imprisonment._

 _Again that faint cackle, as though it too was frozen in time with her, trapped also within the walls of the prison now that it was inside. No way out... no way..._

 _Then she feels it... a cold so unlike her prison... it is of a deeper chill than anything she has ever experienced. And accompanying it is darkness, so utter and complete that it makes her own night seem lighter. This cold was of the soul._

 _Somehow, though she does not know how, she understands this..._

 _... and despite frozen muscles, she shudders under the skin._

 _No way out... no way..._

I want out!

 _No way out... no way..._

 _... darkness..._

 _... silence..._

 _... utter... cold..._

 _No... way... out..._

 _... no way..._

 **00000**

Mara paused at the door to the hut she and Luke shared, sensing a strange tranquility from within. Laced among the feeling were traces of excitement and... apprehension? With a frown, she placed a hand to the door and it slid open to the usual semi-darkness that was met with upon leaving the direct light of the double suns.

Mara's eyes took a moment to adjust, but when they did, she scanned the space with a critical eye... but there was nothing out of sorts. Casting about for her husband in the Force, Mara sensed him in the back room.

With an eager step, Mara trudged forth, ready to be with him after a long day of exercises. She'd been gone most of the early morning and afternoon, though she'd been careful to keep to the shade as much as possible, and drink plenty of fluids.

Even so, she was hot, sweaty and ready to vegg for a while.

Mara pushed open the back room, wondering why he was in there, when she froze in the doorway. The room, which acted as either a second bedroom or a storage space as need be, had been transformed.

Mara felt her jaw go slack.

In place of shelving and chairs, the bed had been cleaned and made, there was a pallet of thick towels in one area, and a medium sized basin filled with steaming water. Beside that were small vials of toiletries, and another pair of towels. Also, there was an assortment of candles about the space, providing the ambient lighting while music played so softly it was almost inaudible.

And sitting in the center of the floor, dressed in noting but a silken robe she'd never seen before, was Luke.

He looked up at her and smiled a bit shyly, obviously uncertain about her reaction. Mara realized she was still gawking like a fool, and closed her mouth. With a tentative step, Mara entered the room while Luke rose gracefully to meet her.

"Luke, what is all of this?" she asked gingerly, taking another look about.

He lifted a brow. "Did you forget what today is?" he asked with a hint of humor.

Mara opened her mouth to retort... and then paused, having to think. What was today, anyway? She was embarrassed to realize she'd stopped keeping track: that was not like her. So caught up in her musings was Mara that she failed to notice Luke pick something up from where he'd been sitting.

"Happy Lifeday, Mara," Luke murmured, presenting her with a small bouquet of flowers.

He handed her the buds... and Mara simply stared...

"...what?" was all she could manage to say.

Luke dropped the flowers a few centimeters, now showing slight concern. "Mara, today _is_ your lifeday... I know because I saw it in your memories when we melded." When she still hadn't unfrozen, he stepped forward, placing a hand on her arm. "Mara? Are you alright?"

She lifted watery eyes to meet his worried baby-blues.

"I..." she choked, taking a shuddering breath. "No one has ever cared to celebrate it... celebrate _me..._ before..."

Understanding lit Luke's gaze, and he touched her cheek tenderly. "Then I am honored to be the first, My Love."

Mara allowed the tears to slip free of her eyes, and Luke kissed them away, pulling her close to him. Mara burrowed her face into his chest, seeking his comforting presence. It was true: her master had never really celebrated her lifeday save to acknowledge that she was ready to add a new level to her training, or something else that was meant to increase her usage to him.

Only her caretaker when she'd still been young had attempted to show Mara kindness on her special day. But even that had ended in tears.

Luke held her until Mara had waded through her dark memories, not complaining or rushing her. At last Mara pulled away and smiled softly upon him.

"I love you so much, Luke," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

Luke smiled against her mouth, and ran his hands along her sides. Mara pulled back and peered with new eyes at the assembled room. It looked to her like Luke had set up a mini-spa, though her gaze lingered questioningly on the basin of water.

Following her line of sight, Luke moved to stand at her side, though his hand remained at the small of her back.

"Water is not something to waste on Tatooine, but I think we can spare enough to give you a real-water bath," he explained.

Mara threw him a frown. "But... that is not nearly enough water for me to soak in."

Luke's eyes smoldered. "It is if I give you a sponge bath."

Mara's heart fluttered at the thought of being pampered by this man... and she found herself almost giddy with anticipation. Sensing this, Luke smiled and moved to stand behind her, beginning to help her remove her clothing, one piece at a time until all she wore was her wedding band.

Then he guided her to the lush pallet of towels, and she lay down, with Luke kneeling comfortably beside her. He smiled at her and reached over to grab the cloth from the warm water. The sound of it trickling back into the basin upped Mara's excitement... and when he began to gently and lovingly bathe her, she shuddered with pleasure.

Never before had _anyone_ made her feel so wonderful, so beautiful... so _loved_. Mara never would have thought it possible for someone to take the time to give her a bath just to show how much they cared for her: no matter _what_ day it was.

Luke's ministrations to her body were relaxing and caressing, and she found herself closing her eyes to enjoy the experience to the fullest. He took his time, and after he'd washed her fully, he grabbed one of the extra towels and gently dabbed her dry.

When finished, Luke set the basin and soaps aside and, with a secretive smile, produced something from within the folds of his robe before her eyes opened.

After an unknown amount of time, Mara sighed happily and peeked through her eyelids... and promptly gasped when a blue-green silken fabric slid through Luke's fingers to lengthen into a nightgown.

She sat up as he held it out to her, and ran her fingers over the fabric. It was the smoothest and most exhilarating material she'd ever touched, and Mara couldn't wait to slide it over her head... to feel it cling to her body in all the right places while still being comfortable.

"Luke..." Mara breathed, standing with his help and lifting her hands accordingly when he bunched up the hem so he could help her into the gown.

She quivered with excitement as the heavenly fabric slid easily down her exposed body and, once it settled, Mara ran her hands all over her frame. It was pure luxury, and she loved every inch of the gown.

Luke watched her with a happy grin, feeling his heart warm as he watched his beloved wife. He felt his breath catch, and he had to remember how to breathe properly now that she was in the gown and running her hands all along her body. She looked exquisite, with the fabric hugging her hips just right and accenting her bust-line perfectly.

Finally, Luke could no longer resist the urge to join her, and he stepped in to also run his hands the length of her body until his arms would reach no further.

Mara's eyes met his, her breath coming in staccato bursts... and then she was in his embrace, her lips encasing his in a passionate kiss. Luke pulled her close, but continued to caress her frame, shuddering when she reached under his robe. Her fingers traced tingling lines of pleasure up his bare back, to come to a rest at the nape of his neck, where she then played with his hair.

She sent him a request through their bond, and Luke picked her up, carrying her to the prepared bed.

 **00000**

The early morning hours found them snuggled together beneath the sheets, with Mara's head claiming Luke's chest as her pillow. He woke first, and waited patiently for her to do likewise.

Today he planned to give Mara his second gift. He couldn't wait to give it to her, and see her face... though he hoped she would accept it too. He was a little nervous, to be truthful.

Mara stirred against him, her body moving against his in a most enticing manner. Then her emerald eyes opened and Luke gave her a loving smile.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her head.

"Hi there," Mara sighed happily, squeezing where her arm already encircled his middle in a hug.

However, her attempt to kiss his lips was foiled when her stomach twinged threateningly, and Mara's face morphed into a panicked expression. She was out of the bed faster than he could blink, and Luke barely registered the sounds of her being sick before he was racing after her.

"Mara?" he came up from behind and held her hair away from her face as she vomited a second time.

He rubbed her back soothingly as she remained kneeling, and when she was certain she was done, Mara stood.

"Are you alright?" Luke inquired worriedly.

"Yeah." Mara accepted the moist cloth he handed her, and wiped her face. "I think I just got too much sun yesterday."

Luke looked her over, and she indeed did not _look_ sick...

"I'm fine, Farmboy," Mara assured him, taking his hand. "I feel loads better already."

Luke knew that Mara understood her body perfectly well, and thus decided to take her word for it. His choice seemed to be the correct one when she was back to her normal self within minutes, donning her new gown just because and wearing a happy expression that he loved on her.

They ate a companionable breakfast, and after Luke did the dishes Mara decided it was time to change clothes for the day. Once in their normal gear, Luke knew it was time. He approached Mara and took her hands in his.

"Mara, Love, there is one more thing I wanted to give you," he told her.

Mara's brow rose. "Another gift?"

Luke nodded once, swallowing timidly. He led Mara out to the sitting area, where he sat her on the couch.

"Wait here please," he asked.

Luke went to the kitchen where he removed a box he'd hidden atop the refrigeration unit. He dusted it off and returned to his wife, who was waiting with open curiosity right where he'd left her.

Luke sat beside her on the couch, took a deep breath, and handed her the box. Mara gazed at it for a moment, and then took it. Slowly she pried the lid open... and her mouth dropped open. Luke fidgeted beside her while Mara stared at the contents of the container.

"Luke... is this..." Mara whispered.

"A lightsaber crystal?" Luke finished. "Yes. Or, it will be."

Mara lifted her quizzical gaze. "What do you mean it will be?"

"It's the right size and type, but you will have to infuse it with the Force and cut it to the required facets and such," Luke explained.

Mara returned her attention to the crystal, and carefully lifted it from the velvet casing that held it securely. It was a beautiful thing, a mixture of blue and purple, and Mara knew that it would produce a most beautiful blade when her lightsaber was complete.

"I love it!" she confessed. "It's perfect!"

"I found that when I was young," Luke said. "Some friends and I were exploring the caverns in a canyon out in the Jundland Wastes, and I got separated from everyone. I was frightened at first, but for some reason I kept feeling a tug. I couldn't explain it, but with every step in the indicated direction the sense of rightness increased.

"Finally, I reached a collapsed section of the cave," Luke continued, "where I spotted something glowing: a large crystal. I did not know how it was doing so when there was no other light source, but the moment I picked it up, I felt a sharp prick to my mind. I knew that it was a special crystal I'd been led to, but it wasn't meant for me. I never understood that until I met you... married you. And... I'd forgotten all about it until we returned here and began to collect lightsaber parts."

Luke looked down. "I had to retrieve it from my old homestead— I was surprised it survived that day— but you are very much worth it."

Mara was stunned, speechless. Suddenly the gift held so much more meaning to her, and she clutched the gem to her heart with one set of fingers. She took Luke's hand in her other one, lacing their fingers.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she whispered.

When Luke cocked his head, she went on.

"It means that we were always destined to be together," she claimed. "The Force had plans for us before we even knew the other existed."

Luke lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles, relieved that she liked her crystal so much. "And now we are bound for all eternity."

"Yes." Mara squeezed his hand and then hopped up eagerly. "I can't wait to finish my lightsaber!"

Luke, catching on to her enthusiasm, joined her in moving to the workbench that held the organized clusters of each of their new lightsabers. They had all the parts save their crystals. Luke had gathered the ingredients to make his own in the furnace he'd discovered in Ben's chest. He planned to make it green, since he wanted something separate from Anakin's. Also, to Luke, green symbolized life, vitality... and Mara's eyes.

Mara set her crystal on the table, and then grabbed the tools to begin her work on molding the crystal.

"I suppose this means I need to begin making mine..." Luke mused wryly.

"Only if you plan to spar with me in the near future," Mara returned evenly.

With a chuckle, Luke set about to do his own task.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

The hut was silent save for their breathing, though even that was whisper-quiet. Each of them sat in their own corner to give the other the needed space to perform their task. They had discussed this at length, and while they loved to be together, each understood that the building of their lightsabers was a very personal thing.

Mara nevertheless watched her husband for a while as he was in the midst of building his lightsaber. She loved observing Luke when he was immersed in the Force, and watching as he performed acts and touched the energy field with such depth that he glowed at times.

Such as now.

Luke had his eyes closed, his face utterly serene even as he concentrated on using the Force to lift and shift all the components to his lightsaber. Then, with what looked like practiced ease, he manipulated each part into place until everything was aligned, but not connected.

Then, slowly but surely, the lightsaber came together...

Mara shook herself when she realized she was distracted from her own task. Luke's saber was nearly complete, while hers lay in pieces before her on the floor still. Not that it was a competition, but she disliked dilly-dallying.

Mara took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes, stretching out to touch the Force. Only when she was fully in tune with the energy field that gave her this power did Mara focus on her lightsaber parts.

She'd spent a good many hours designing it until she had something she was happy with. She grabbed each separate part in the Force, not sweating the act of levitating and manipulating multiple objects at once like she had before.

Luke really had proven to be a wonderful teacher, and she'd told him so on more than one occasion, much to his sheepish acceptance.

Mara felt her lightsaber crystal; the one Luke had given her, and was now infused with the Force via her influence. It pulsated in tune with her Force spirit, connecting with her in a way no other object ever had. She'd never felt any sort of connection to her previous lightsaber, and she never knew what she'd been missing out on until now.

Because this was _her_ weapon... _her_ design, and _her_ sweat, blood and tears put into the lightsaber. It was now literally an extension of her, just as Luke's was an extension of him.

Mara allowed a small smile to grace her lips, and she began to maneuver each component into place as she felt she should in the Force. It flowed about her in large amounts, yet she did not feel overwhelmed by it. Instead she felt content, and to her way of thinking it was almost like she was floating on a cushion in midair.

Once everything was aligned, Mara paused to make certain that she hadn't forgotten anything. Assured that she was on the correct path, Mara used the Force to begin connecting all the components.

The power cell snuggled into its proper place within the confines of the conductor field and vortex ring. Next she placed the inert power insulator and then carefully positioned first the primary crystal in place and then the focusing one. Wires and a few other small parts were positioned about the crystals as well, before Mara adjusted her focus to the second half of the lightsaber. She maneuvered those wires and placed the cycling field energizers into place to create the blade-channel. The remaining components were then placed, from the magnetic stabilizing ring and the blade shroud to the adjustment knobs.

Finally, with the two halves assembled, Mara now had to bring them together as one. She took a breath, feeling perspiration dribble down her back, but she ignored it.

Mara manipulated the two halves of her lightsaber until they touched, and then she used the Force to connect the final components to each other and finally seal the hilt. Once complete, Mara double and triple-checked her work for any flaws, no matter how miniscule.

Only when the Force remained calm as her inspection passed over did Mara accept that her new blade was assembled. She lifted a hand, palm up and called the lightsaber to her. It settled gently but firmly in her grasp, and when Mara's fingers closed around the newly assembled weapon for the first time, she felt her throat close with emotion.

Instantly she felt connected to the lightsaber, feeling the completed weapon almost merge itself with her in the Force. She marveled at how a lightsaber could be so special.

Mara finally opened her eyes, not noticing the lateness of the hour now, and not caring how long it had taken her. She instead physically observed her newly constructed lightsaber with a critical eye.

The hilt was streamlined, with the metal of the handgrip and the black grip-pad itself spiraling up the blade together like a mythical animal's horn. The metal of the handgrip had been painted a blue-green on the darker side of the spectrum, which accented the dark grip material nicely. The blade emitter was shrouded by a tapered piece of burnished silver metal, similar in style to the first lightsaber Luke had carried. The other end of her hilt, where the ring clip was attached was tapered into a rounded trapezoidal-like shape, also in burnished silver.

Looking at her hilt, Mara couldn't help but smile giddily. However, her mission was not complete. She had yet to ignite the lightsaber... the _real_ test of whether the blade worked properly or not.

Mara lifted her gaze for the first time and saw only then that Luke was sitting silently and patiently in his same spot, a proud smile upon his face as he watched her.

His smile widened when their eyes met, and Mara's did as well until her teeth showed. Then, as if in a mutual agreement, they rose to their feet. Luke made it to the door first and opened it for her. Mara touched his face lovingly in passing and then took up a spot several yards from the house.

It wouldn't be good to torch the dwelling if her lightsaber exploded...

She felt Luke's protective alarm at that thought, and resolutely pushed it away. Her husband took up a place several paces from her and then looked to the blade in his hand.

With an air of anticipation, Luke lifted the hilt and depressed the activation plate. Instantly his green blade sprang to life, and Luke gazed at it for a moment before he moved a hand close to it. He nodded slightly and gave a few experimental swings before he smiled fully and then shut down his lightsaber.

Mara looked to her hilt, eager to see her own blade's maiden voyage. She adjusted the hilt in her grasp and switched it on, reveling in the _snap-hiss_ of the blade as it sprang to life. She gazed, transfixed, at the uniquely colored blade. She'd seen the crystal, and she'd known it was beautiful, but the blade itself... was breathtaking in its utter beauty.

It was of a most outstanding blend of blue and a deep purple that she had never seen before. She doubted that all the artists in the galaxy could ever mix this color on their palettes, try as they might.

Almost as if in a daze, Mara brought a hand close to check for heat, but there was nothing given off. She swung the blade left, then right, watching it closely. Next she spun it in a lazy loop and watched as the lightsaber performed perfectly.

Satisfied, and finally accepting the lightsaber's completion, Mara shut it down and held it reverently in her palm. She nearly jumped when a gentle hand touched her shoulder, and when she looked up, it was to meet a blue gaze she knew and loved well.

"You did it, Mara," Luke murmured, shifting his gaze to her completed weapon. His eyes danced with open curiosity. "May I see it?"

Mara almost said no, but then she chided herself for being fool and handed it to him, taking his in turn. His was not as fancy in design as hers, but rather more utilitarian in construct. But it had little touches that were pure Luke, and she smiled. His hilt was perfectly balanced, and it was more comfortable in her grasp than it looked, which surprised her.

However, Mara's biggest shock came when she rolled the hilt over and spotted a design on the lower part of the handgrip.

She peered closer, and felt her heart constrict some. Etched into the hilt and then smoothed so as to not be a hindrance, were the twin sins of Tatooine just rising over the desert horizon.

"That's the design Shmi kept asking me to put on my helmet," Luke said softly as he caught her gazing at the design. There were tears in his voice, and he bowed his head in shame. "I never did get around to painting it."

Mara felt her heart go out to her husband. He was hurting _so_ much, and it was a pain that rivaled even Mara's desire to have Shmi back.

Because for Luke, who'd connected with her even before her birth, and then raised Shmi from infancy— changing diapers and giving her baths, feeding her and watching her take her first steps, hearing Shmi utter her first syllables— there was now literally a hole in his heart, his soul. The capture of Shmi had been in essence a capturing of a large piece of her husband's heart.

They both knew she was now a pawn in Palpatine's sick game, but that only made the ache worse. Mara had a pretty good idea of what her master could and would do to the child, but though she wanted to barge in blasters blazing, she knew that they would need careful planning to properly rescue Shmi.

"Luke..." Mara sighed.

"I know, Mara," he whispered, not stopping the tears that slipped down his cheeks. Then he continued on in a self-deprecating rant. "Why didn't I paint that damned design? It would have taken all of ten minutes... and to hell with whatever High Command would have said..."

He closed his eyes tightly, his lip trembling mightily as he battled the constant pain of Shmi's apprehension.

"I should never have let her out of my sight!" Luke ground out, taking Mara by surprise. "I should have taken her with me to Dagobah, as far from Vader as possible! I... I should have..."

"Luke, stop this," Mara ordered, laying a firm hand upon his arm.

He stopped talking, but his eyelids remained firmly closed.

"Look at me," Mara beseeched, more gently. "Please."

Luke's tortured gaze slowly cracked open to meet hers. But as soon as his blue eyes met Mara's green, a heart-wrenching sob escaped him and Luke dropped to trembling knees, a shaking hand going to his face.

"Why did it h-have to b-be _Shmi_?!" he wailed brokenly. "I-it should have been m- _me_! _I_ sh-should have gone in h-her place!"

"Luke!" Mara gasped in shock, and she dropped down with him. "Don't talk like that!"

Luke shook his head. "H-he took h-her because of _me_ , Mara! H-he wanted h-her to get to me!"

"Yes, he took Shmi. But he would have taken her anyway," Mara said bluntly.

That earned her a shocked gaze and a few seconds of silence before he stammered a response "W-what?"

Mara sighed. "Luke, you are the son of the most powerful Jedi the Old Republic ever knew. You are the son of the Chosen One, the Jedi with the highest midichlorian count to date— though I have a notion yours would surpass his— but anyway, you are extremely powerful in the Force." Mara went on. "That makes not only you Palpatine's target, but since Shmi is your biological child, she inherited your Force potential."

Mara broke eye contact for a moment. "All Palpatine cares about it power: authority over the galaxy, and supremacy over others... just so long as it's all _his_. You are his ultimate target, but he wouldn't mind adding a relatively untrained Force-strong child to his arsenal. He did it with me, remember?"

Luke's eyes flashed. "He wouldn't..."

Mara did not like the dangerous edge to his voice, and chose to address it immediately. "Luke, this is exactly what Palpatine wants from you: this anger, the hate. If you give in to those dark emotions— no matter the reason— then he has won." Mara gave him a pointed look. "And do you think Shmi would stand by you then? And if so, I don't believe it would be out of love anymore."

Luke, who was still crying, but managing not to blubber outright, bowed his head again. "No."

Mara felt the danger pass as Luke released his anger and spite into the Force, and breathed silent thanks. But then Luke hiccupped another sob, and once again a hand came up to cradle his face as his shoulders shook even more heavily.

Mara winced at the anguish pouring from her husband, who had never truly gotten over his daughter's kidnapping. She scooted close and drew him to her, pillowing his head to her chest and weeping with him, though she managed not to bawl.

Luke clung to her desperately; the hot tears wetting her tunic like a rainfall soaked a forest floor. He cried until he was spent, and then simply clung to her.

They sat together in the sands beneath the waning light of Tatoo I and Tatoo II for a long time before Luke shifted against her.

He then gathered himself and stood straight and tall, though he held her hand when she rose as well. Mara saw it clearly then: the Jedi in Luke, and she knew with utmost clarity that her former master had messed with the wrong Jedi.

They would find a way to get to Shmi: and when they did, the Emperor's reign would come to an end... one way or another.

But for now, they needed to make sure they were prepared: so thoughts of Shmi were pushed back to allow for more current matters to take precedence.

Luke looked to the lightsaber in her grasp, switching the hilts to their respective owners again. Then he squeezed her hand and stepped away, igniting his blade again and beginning to move through his katas.

Mara nodded in approval and followed suit, igniting her blade and running through her Jedi exercises as well. They both needed to get familiar with their blades... and then they could spar.

The thought finally brought a wide grin to Mara's face.

 **00000**

There was something to be said about being a mechanic in such a dingy and filthy place: you didn't have to worry about catching anything from the myriad of disgusting beings that frequented Jabba's palace.

Although, it _was_ annoying to have to tread around unconscious bodies of patrons who'd drank too much or overdosed on spice. Not to mention he wished he could get a thorough cleaning when Master Luke rescued Han Solo.

Artoo Detoo was serving drinks among Jabba the Hutt's audience in his throne room when a commotion went through the space. The music stopped and the dancers halted their gyrations. Even Jabba shifted to see what was happening.

Then the most blessed sight to grace the astromech's photoreceptor walked through the doorway, and Jabba instantly began to laugh with glee. A translator droid was called up and the thing stood at the ready as Boba Fett approached Jabba's raised dais with Han Solo's carbonite frame in tow.

Artoo began to silently record as Jabba struck up a conversation with the bounty hunter.

"Jabba bids you welcome back, Mister Fett," the translator droid said after Jabba's booming voice echoed through the hall. "He wishes to see that Captain Solo is still alive."

"Let your Major Domo check the readings," Fett offered, moving aside when the Twilek stepped forth at Jabba's bidding.

The Twilek took careful note of Solo's life-signs, and then turned to Jabba with an affirmative.

Jabba nodded approvingly, and motioned to his guards.

" _Put Captain Solo on the wall... I want to see him every morning when I wake up,_ " he ordered with a smile.

Several guards rushed to do his bidding, and Artoo watched as Fett stepped forward to accept payment. Once the transaction was complete, Artoo closed the recording and then took a few holos of Han Solo's carbonite form while serving drinks.

Late that night, when everyone but a few guards was asleep, Artoo found his way to a communications console and spliced his way inside. He used a secure frequency that was untraceable and sent a message to Master Luke's comlink and then to his datapad to make sure he got the images.

Then he erased all evidence of his being there and left the room, waiting for the now-imminent arrival of his master.

 **00000**

 _Green clashed against indigo and both combatants had to work hard to keep the grins from their faces. This was their first sparring session with their very own weapons, and they were enjoying it to the max._

 _They were also putting their weapons to the ultimate test: how far could their new weapons go? How much could they handle?_

 _Luke broke off first and came in at Mara's knees, but his wife was swift to deflect and redirect him. Luke spun into the turn, but kept his blade between himself and her. He completed his spin and came in at her with a series of strikes meant to drive her back, but partway through she stopped his advance and leapt high over his head to come in at his rear._

 _He spun to meet her, narrowly avoiding losing the battle when her velocity turned out to be greater than he'd anticipated..._

 _And then Mara began whistling._

Wait, what?

Luke opened his eyes with a confused frown, trying to think straight as his mind was dragged away from the memory of his and Mara's sparring session earlier that evening. The Jedi finally registered the incessant being of his comlink, and he shifted in the bed beside Mara.

He caught sight of the chrono and groaned tiredly.

With a half-hearted wish that whoever was calling would just let him sleep, Luke fumbled about until his fingers clasped his comlink. However, once his squinting eyes registered who had sent the call, he was awake in the next second.

"Mara!" he whispered urgently.

"Hunh?" Mara jerked awake, her eyes snapping open before she frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Artoo just sent a message." Luke scrambled out of bed. "He says to look at the datapad."

Mara's shock followed hot on his heels before she too left the sheets. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder as he activated his datapad and accepted the private message Artoo had sent.

They watched as a recording of Jabba and Boba Fett took place, and collectively gasped when they saw Han's form for the first time. Luke thinned his lips, sending his best male friend an urge to hold on— wryly recognizing when Artoo's holos came next that the man literally _was_ hanging in there— and shut down the 'pad.

"Well, now all we need is to wait for Leia and the others to arrive," Luke said around a yawn.

"They're due here in three days time," Mara observed, glancing at the chrono on the wall. "And now that we know Han is there, we need to give everything a chance to settle down before we go in. It would look far too suspicious for us to go in too close to Han's delivery."

Luke nodded. "I agree."

When another yawn escaped him and his eyelids drooped heavily, Mara snickered, tugging his arm. "Come on Farmboy: you need sleep, and I want use you as my pillow some more."

With a chuckle, Luke allowed his wife to lead him back to their bed, which was still satisfyingly warm. He settled into the narrow bunk first, and then opened his arms to invite his wife to join him. She did so without hesitation, settling in against his side with one arm draped across his middle while Luke pulled the blankets over them once more.

"Don't worry, Luke," Mara murmured into the quiet as they both strived for sleep again. "We will get Han. And anyway, he's tough: he'll pull through in no time."

Luke had to smile. "Yeah."

"G'night, Farmboy." Mara sighed as she shifted closer still, snuggling more firmly into him.

Luke kissed her head lovingly. "Goodnight, Mara. I love you."

Her answering warmth in his mind was all the answer he needed before he returned to his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Mara sat upon a rock in her chosen spot in the shade. She had wanted to be alone for a while, so she'd taken a short walk, but kept the hut in sight.

Mara breathed deeply, trying to get her thoughts in order. She'd noticed the last few days that she seemed to tire more easily, and it irked her to no end. Mara knew she needed to be well rested and ready to help if she was to be any use in rescuing Han... and Shmi.

Mara had run through a long list of conditioning exercises she'd learned as Palpatine's pawn, ones meant to increase her endurance, and had just finished her morning routine. She _did_ feel refreshed, much to her satisfaction...

A roar from overhead caught her attention, and Mara looked up to see a disc-shaped freighter approaching Old Ben's hut. She grinned in anticipation of seeing her sister-in-law, and stood up to make the short trek home.

 **00000**

"Luke!"

The Jedi smiled widely as a petite brunette bounded down the boarding ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ and leapt into his arms.

"Leia," Luke murmured warmly, embracing her just as tightly as she was him. "I've missed you."

Leia Organa pulled back and kissed his cheek. "It's been lonely without you to talk to," she admitted.

Luke took her hand and held it comfortingly. "Well, we will have plenty of time to catch up."

The words had hardly left his mouth before a wall of fur appeared and grabbed Luke into a giant hug, squeezing him so hard it hurt just a little.

"It's good to see you too, Chewie," Luke laughed as the Wookiee finally released him.

[I am most appreciative of your help in retrieving Han, Cub.] Chewbacca told him earnestly.

"We won't stop until he's back where he belongs: with his family." Luke gestured about their small gathering.

Leia frowned. "Where's Mara?"

"Right here."

Leia spun in surprise, and promptly threw her arms about the red head. "Mara! It's great to see you!"

Mara accepted her embrace, and then allowed Chewie to also greet her, though for some reason the Wookiee stiffened for a moment and then carefully snuffed the air about the woman. Then, to Luke's mild curiosity, the Wookiee abruptly held Mara much more carefully, setting her down gently.

He then patted her head affectionately and nodded as if in acknowledgement.

Mara's gaze flickered to Luke's and he saw his own confusion mirrored in her eyes. Then Mara shrugged and led the group inside. Luke paused, however, when he realized they were one man short.

"Where is Lando?" he asked.

Leia pointed to the ship. "He's shutting the _Falcon_ down."

Luke nodded and stretched out with the Force, feeling a large amount of guilty uncertainty from the man within. The Jedi switched directions to board the freighter. He then moved to the cockpit, where he found Lando just finishing up, though his movements were far slower than an experienced pilot's should have been.

"Hi Lando," Luke said softly as he settled into the copilot's seat.

"Luke," Lando Calrissian murmured politely.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Lando puckered up his courage and turned to face Luke.

"Listen, about Han and... your little girl." Lando worked his hands, and Luke let him speak, knowing the other man needed to say this. "I'm so sorry, Luke. I never knew he was targeting your daughter. I would have done all I could to get her away from Vader if I had known."

Luke nodded, believing Lando. "I know. And I forgive you: I forgave you a long while ago. It wasn't entirely your fault, and I understand you had to protect your people."

Lando stared disbelievingly at the Jedi while Luke sat passively. "You really forgive me?"

Luke nodded, extending a hand. "Friends forgive each other, don't they?"

Lando's surprise was clear as day. "You consider me a friend?"

"After you've been working day and night to get Han back: yes," Luke said matter-of-factly. "And in any case, I don't like holding a grudge."

Lando stared at Luke's hand for a long minute, and then gingerly took it, shaking firmly. "Thanks, Luke; I mean it."

Luke nodded and stood. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

 **00000**

Leia and Mara were conversing in a corner after they'd all had a light lunch and Luke and Mara showed them Artoo's footage and message. Luke, Lando and Chewie were now discussing possible entry plans while the women chatted to catch up.

"So how have you been?" Leia asked.

"I'm doing well; Luke and I have been busy training," Mara replied. "Although we have had some time for ourselves too, as a couple I mean."

Leia spotted the weapon hanging at Mara's hip and smiled eagerly. "Is that your new lightsaber? May I see it please?"

Mara unclipped the device and passed it to Leia, who inspected it carefully, turning it every which way.

"It's beautiful, Mara," Leia acknowledged. "May I see the blade?"

Mara took the weapon back and ignited the lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_.

Leia gazed in wonder at the blade, loving how it blended blue and purple. "Wow! I've never seen such a color!"

"Neither had I until I received the crystal," Mara replied, shutting down the blade and replacing the weapon onto her belt.

"Received?" Leia pressed.

"It was a gift... from Luke," was all Mara said.

Recognizing the unsaid 'it's private' signal, Leia nodded. "So, is it official now? Are you a Jedi?"

Mara hesitated.

"She most certainly is," Luke said as he came up behind them. "She's fully trained now: all I have to do is Knight her."

Leia lifted her brows with open inquisitiveness. "How do you do that, exactly?"

"I'll do it the same way Master Yoda Knighted me," Luke answered, gesturing his wife forward. "I just wanted Mara to have family around when she was christened."

Mara knelt in the center of the floor before her husband, and as the onlookers watched, he activated his own new blade and stepped forward. Touching the lit emerald lightsaber to just above Mara's right shoulder, Luke spoke.

"Mara Jade Skywalker, I confer upon you the level of Jedi Knight." He gave her a proud smile. "You may rise."

Mara's eyes were wet and she stepped gladly into Luke's open arms as Leia and Lando walked forward to offer their congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you Mara!" Leia beamed when it was her turn.

Mara smiled in turn and accepted her sister's warm hug. Lando patted her on the shoulder and Chewie roared proudly.

"Do you feel any different?" Leia wondered aloud.

Mara considered. "I feel... free, more open and whole now. It's like I was missing a huge chunk of myself before."

Leia nodded, cocking her head some. "You _do_ seem happier; fuller... it's like you're glowing, Mara!"

Mara, mistaking her sister's words as a compliment, merely shrugged sheepishly and moved on. Leia studied her for a second more and then passed off her observation as nothing. Mara would have told them if it was something, she was certain of it.

 **00000**

Luke touched Leia's shoulder lightly as she stood outside the house. The suns were set, and the stars painted the night sky with a million diamonds in a velvety black field.

"I cannot believe the view this planet gives you at night," Leia breathed softly, looking up at the expanse. "I never had quite this view on Alderaan."

Luke smiled. "I always loved to sit outside the house and just look at the stars."

Leia sighed gently. "I can see why."

Then she lowered her gaze from the sky to her twin brother, and she stepped close to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. Luke felt her need to be held, and led her over to the rear of the house, where they sat against the wall with her still in his arms.

Leia clung to him, and he felt her lonesomeness start to reassert itself.

"It's been so lonely, Luke," she began quietly. "I don't feel close to Lando yet, and Chewie is wonderful, but it's not the same as..." she hesitated and then continued, patting his arm where he held her, "as this."

Luke nodded. "I know it's hard, Leia, but now that we know where Han is, all we need is to set the plan in motion."

Leia nodded, sitting up to look him in the eye. "I want to help."

Luke hesitated. "Leia..."

"Please don't tell me it's too dangerous," Leia pled with a hint of anger. "I have not sat sulking for weeks just to sit back again while everyone else saves the man I love."

Luke shook his head slightly. "Leia, you don't know what it's like in there. This is not just some backwater cantina. We're talking about is Jabba's palace: the most horrible and vile place on Tatooine. Even the spacers who frequent Mos Eisley give the Hutt a wide berth, and for good reason."

Leia took his words in with serious contemplation, and then squared her shoulders. "I don't care where it is: if it will save Han, it's worth it."

Luke gave her a pointed look. "And what if Jabba takes you as his?"

Leia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Leia." Luke closed his eyes against his sister's ignorance. "Jabba keeps a harem of dancing girls at the ready... and at least one of them is chained to him at all times. And she's not just there for her looks, which by the way are very much on display. Jabba's dancing girls wear skimpy outfits that barely cover anything of value."

Leia's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a silent 'O'. But, true to her stubborn nature, she put her foot down.

"I'm still going. So find a use for me, or I will."

Luke thinned his lips, not pleased I the least; but he knew better than to try arguing the point with her anymore.

"Okay," he sighed. "We were planning to try negotiating with him to give the Hutt a chance, and if that doesn't work, then we will resort to more forceful methods."

Leia lifted a brow. "And who, exactly, will be negotiating?"

"Me," Luke said simply.

Leia frowned. "How do you plan to do that? You said yourself you're not a politician."

Luke looked to her. "I'll manage."

Leia opened her mouth to retort, but Luke cut her off. "However, I already talked with Lando and Mara, who agreed to go in ahead of time and get into a position to help if I need it. You can either join me in negotiations, or you can be a third back-up person."

Leia considered. "I'll go with you."

Luke held her eye, and then nodded once. "Promise you'll do as I say, no arguing."

Leia hesitated...

"Leia..." Luke said warningly. "If you don't, I will lock you in the _Falcon_."

Leia glared. "You wouldn't."

"If it protected you, then yes, I would," Luke retorted seriously. "You could pound me later for it."

Leia sighed. "Okay."

Luke studied her intently, and Leia let him until he was satisfied. "Lando and Mara will be going in tomorrow, and Chewie will be ready with a getaway vehicle the day of our arrival."

"Sounds like a plan." Leia nodded.

"Please, Leia, for your own sake and my sanity, don't try to play the hero in there." Luke took her hand earnestly. "I don't want to see you end up chained to that vile gangster."

Leia touched his face, grateful for his concern. "I'll be careful, I swear."

"Good."

 **00000**

"Mara..." Luke touched her elbow as she turned to walk away with Lando.

She looked back to him while Lando moved out to a respectful distance to wait, and then faced him fully. They'd argued about her going in, with Luke flatly refusing to let her pose as a dancing girl.

 _I will not have all those lowlifes ogling over you in some skimpy piece of cloth..._ he'd said fervently.

They'd finally compromised when Mara assured her husband that, thanks to her Hand training, she could get herself and one other person inside the palace. She and Lando had their alibis, and were ready to play the part of Jabba's newest patrons.

Luke loved the way Mara's cat-suit accented every curve of her perfect body, from her wonderful legs and sensuous hips to her very nice bosom.

Their eyes met, and Luke touched her face gently.

"Be safe," he murmured, drawing close so he could kiss her lips.

Mara wrapped her arms about his neck and deepened the embrace of their lips. Luke wished they could just stay that way forever, but he knew time was pressing. Mara reluctantly pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Farmboy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mara." He gave her one last lingering kiss before he let her hand slip free of his, their fingers straining to keep the contact as long as possible.

Mara smiled at him and then lifted her hood and goggles, motioning to Lando— wearing a disguise so Jabba didn't have a chance to recognize him— for them to get moving. Luke watched them until he could no longer see the pair on the horizon, at which point Leia arrived and slung a comforting arm about his waist.

"They'll be okay, Luke," she assured him. "Mara is the strongest woman I have ever known. She's smart, and she will kick tail if anyone tries anything with her."

Luke chuckled at that, grateful for the tension-breaker. "Yes: yes she would."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 _Steam flashed with strobes of light, and the screams echoed around the empty chamber long after the victim had been frozen. The cries bounced off the walls, and it seemed as if they were only magnified by the fog all about._

 _Then... that voice. A voice from so long ago, but one he would—_ could _— never forget._

" _Ani."_

 _He spun, the respirator hiding his gasp of utter shock as a figure from his distant past materialized before him._

" _Ani, what have you done?" she whispered, her eyes wet with unshed tears._

 _He cringed in a very un-Sith-Lord-manner. Only_ she _could have that power over him, even now. Even as he thought this, he willed himself to ignore her— she wasn't real, she couldn't be— but she wasn't done, and again her voice stopped him, caused him to listen with rapt attention._

" _Ani, what have you done this time?" she was openly weeping now._

 _This time..._

 _Again he hunkered down some, that phrase repeating in his head even as the slab of carbonite_ clanged _loudly onto the floor._

' _What have you done_ this time _...'_

 _He finally looked down upon the figure, and suddenly the apparition was there, peering over his shoulder even as her tears dripped upon his armored shoulder._

" _My son... what have you done to my granddaughter?"_

Darth Vader gasped awake, trying to steady his pounding heart and irregular breathing.

His mother... how had he seen his mother? Why?

 _What have you done... to my granddaughter?_

My granddaughter...

 _My... granddaughter..._

Vader had been at odds with himself ever since his delivery of the child to his master. His sole consolation— as wrong as it may sound— was that the Sith Master had yet to unfreeze the girl. Because at least with the girl frozen, Palpatine couldn't do anything to twist her.

That had been the one thing...

A knock at the door interrupted the Dark Lord's musings, and he grumbled darkly to himself. With daydreams of ways to make the messenger suffer for intruding on his morning, Vader answered it with a flick of his wrist.

"What is it?" he rumbled.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Vader." The officer saluted crisply. "But the Emperor summons you immediately to the throne room."

Vader suppressed a sigh and nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed."

The officer wilted with relief and saluted once more before marching as swiftly away as possible. Reluctantly, Vader followed.

The Dark Side stirred with anticipation as Vader began his walk to his master.

Something would happen today.

And— with a mixture of feelings he wasn't entirely familiar with anymore— he wondered if it had anything to do with the child-ornament the Emperor had kept in the spacious throne room.

 **00000**

Leia Organa, former Princess of Alderaan threw a glance at her brother as she walked beside him up to the front door to Jabba the Hutt's palace on Tatooine. He was the picture of calm confidence, and she wondered not for the first time just what he had up his sleeve for today.

One thing was for certain: Luke Skywalker was not leaving Jabba's empty handed.

She was utterly proud of the man her brother had matured into, and she could honestly say she could never have foretold the change that would come upon her twin. And it had to do with a multitude of things, which made his current state that much more impressive in her mind.

Luke had been quite mature already for his age when she'd first met him. Leia had quickly grown to understand that Shmi was the medium for this. Because, she had seen glimpses of the reckless, impulsive and impatient farmboy beneath his outer mask of calm understanding. She had known it was there, but he'd kept it strictly in check... most of the time.

But even so Luke's level of understanding, his confidence in general, and his overall purpose and sense of being had developed exponentially. He'd grown quickly in the time between his joining the Rebellion until he'd met Mara, after which he again experienced a growth... but in his heart this time.

And Leia hadn't known that to be possible: his heart was already huge. But, as ever, Luke Skywalker had taken her expectations and blown them out of the water.

He'd learned to love a woman who by all rights should have been his mortal enemy, and together they had grown as Jedi. True, Luke had eventually branched off to learn under an unknown Master— unknown to all but Luke and Mara anyway— and Luke had been attempting to learn all he could alone, but Mara had opened his door wide.

But what proved to Leia the most of how strong, mature and in control her brother was... was how well he seemed to be handling Shmi's capture. She had fully expected Luke to break down into a deep depression.

And maybe if he'd not had Mara there with him, he would have.

But the fact still remained that he hadn't.

He had remained strong. Sure it hurt... she could see it deep in his eyes. But he was also as determined as a nexu on the hunt to get Shmi back... and he wasn't about to leave her indefinitely in the clutches of the Emperor.

Luke put his Jedi teaching to use, Leia knew, in these efforts. He ached to go after Shmi, but knew that to do so prematurely and without a plan would only make matters worse.

For Shmi most of all.

Leia's thoughts were brought to the present when the front door, which had remained stubbornly closed, lifted as if on its own. Leia threw a glance to Luke, and found his eyes narrowed in concentration.

She blew a silent whistle in awe, wondering again at just how powerful the Jedi beside her was. Then the gate stopped and Luke walked confidently forth, Leia keeping stride even as the door returned to the floor where it had been previously.

Leia felt the first stirring of nerves as the gloom settled in around them, and she subconsciously moved a half-step closer to Luke. He sent her a gentle nudge in the Force, and she was grateful for his comfort. Squaring her shoulders, Leia focused on observing her surroundings.

Two Gamorrean guards approached, but Luke lifted a hand and the pair froze mid-stride, clutching their throats in sudden alarm. They backed off, and only when the way was clear did Luke drop his hand and continue onward.

Leia lifted a brow at his unorthodox technique, but refrained from commenting. She didn't want to disrupt him and jeopardize their mission. They continued onward, with Leia grateful for the basic layout Mara had smuggled out to them via Artoo Detoo, who was still inside the compound.

Leia also noted that the palace, as large as it was, seemed rather... empty. Where was everyone? Shouldn't there at least have been servants wandering about? Droids? More guards?

Her answer came when they approached a set of semi-winding stairs that led into a noisy and dingy space that Jabba had the gall to call a 'throne room'. Leia held in her look of disgust and instead kept right with Luke as he confidently descended the steps.

The music about them halted as they were spotted, and the dancers stopped their gyrations. A path was cleared for the pair of Skywalkers, though their faces and identities were as yet unknown.

Luke had given her a brown robe he'd found in Ben's hut from when the man had occupied the house. Luke also wore a robe, but his was black, and Leia had never been happier to have her face concealed.

Leia heard Jabba speak in Huttese, and she grimaced, wondering yet again at Luke's choice not to bring See-Threepio. Luke had assured her that he understood the language just fine, but Leia had heard his underlying 'I don't want Threepio to ruin our covers'.

However, to her relief, there was a translator droid standing beside the gruesome Hutt, and he began to speak to them even as Luke stopped in the center of the floor. She felt him reaching out with the Force to find Mara and Lando, and then he tuned in to what the translator was saying.

"Jabba demands to know who you are and what business you have interrupting his afternoon uninvited."

Leia arched an eyebrow, waiting to see what Luke would do.

 **00000**

"Lord Vader, welcome!" Emperor Palpatine sounded far too gleeful for Vader's taste, and he had to work at schooling his thoughts so as to not upset the man.

"Thank you Master," Vader said as he bowed low, dropping to one knee. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, I did." Palpatine sat forward, his rotting teeth showing in a grin that could have melted diamonds. "It is time, my friend. We must now welcome our newest initiate into our fold."

With a wrench in his gut that Vader brutally ignored, he turned his head to the wall ornament that was Shmi Skywalker... junior... in carbonite.

 _What have you done..._ the voice slipped past his mental shields, and he snatched it back before Palpatine could catch wind of it.

He did not need that nightmare returning at this time. He was Darth Vader, for stars sake: he was the second most powerful man in the galaxy, second in command, and second most feared.

Well, okay, maybe first-most since he was more widely known for his actions, but still...

"Yes, My Master." Vader dipped his head again, and then rose with Palpatine as he gestured to the pair of Crimson Guard who stood at the ready.

They turned in tandem and began to work the controls on the side of the carbonite slab, and for a moment nothing happened. Vader kept his emotions and thoughts in strict order during this lapse.

However, seconds later a soft reddish glow began to emanate from the center of the metal slab. It grew brighter until the child's entire frame was engulfed in red. Her hands drooped as they were released from their frozen prison, followed by the rest of her until she collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

Palpatine grunted in displeasure and stepped forward. "Is she alive?"

The second Guard member bent down to check a pulse, and nodded crisply. "Yes, Your Majesty. She is just unconscious."

Palpatine's displeasure radiated like waves in the Force, and he turned away. "Lord Vader, see to it personally that this child is taken to the _Lusankya_. Put her in cell 239."

Vader bowed again. "As you wish."

He carefully turned the child over, noting her limp form, and then hefted her into his arms. Without breaking stride, he left the room, feeling Palpatine's eyes on his back the entire way.

It wasn't until he was far enough away to not be immediately concerned with his master snooping in that Vader tried probing the girl. To his amazement her Force sense instantly blossomed, and it seemed to send out a feeler of sorts. In the Force it was like watching a spiraling and conical ray of sunlight reaching across time and space to find its ending place.

Vader had a sneaking suspicion that a certain new Jedi Knight would be getting a rude awakening fairly soon.

 **00000**

"Greetings Exalted One." Luke bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. "

Jabba's eyes widened in surprise... before they just as swiftly narrowed in suspicion. Then he spoke and the droid translated, though Luke already understood the Hutt.

"Jabba does not believe you to be a Jedi Knight."

Luke nodded. "I can see how you would not. My kind are very few at this time, but I am telling you the truth, I assure you."

Jabba grumbled. " _What is it that you want, Little_ Jedi _?"_

"I wish to bargain with you... for Captain Solo," Luke said, bracing himself for the onslaught of laughter he was certain would follow that remark.

The assembly didn't disappoint. They all fell into various forms of laughter; though Jabba's booming voice rang above them all. His rotund belly shook like a bowl of Jawa Jelly, and he rocked back and forth.

" _That was a good joke, Jedi. I will give you that much_."

"I am completely serious," Luke said calmly.

Jabba sobered, his collection of admirers soon following suit. _"Do go on..."_ he remarked dryly.

"I understand Captain Solo owes you a sum of money. I am here to offer you that sum plus a little extra in exchange for his life."

Luke felt both Leia and Mara's shock, and he saw Lando's helmeted head whip about, his jaw hanging open.

Jabba actually sat back to consider, and Luke waited him out patiently.

" _You do know that the sum he owes is excessive..."_ Jabba said mildly.

"I know the amount, yes."

Jabba again considered, and then shook his head, causing Luke to thin his lips. He did not want to have to resort to violence, but if this gangster did not want to negotiate peacefully... he wouldn't have a choice.

He would not leave without Han, one way or another.

" _As tempting as you offer is, Jedi, I will not give up my favorite decoration."_ Jabba pointed for emphasis. _"I have grown quite attached to seeing him when I wake in the morning."_

Luke stepped forward once more, touching the Force. "You _will_ hand Captain Solo over to me."

Luke realized even as he said it that this Hutt was immune to his mind tricks, but he kept his disappointment in check.

" _Hahahahahaha..."_ Jabba laughed haughtily. " _Your mind powers will not work on_ me _, boy."_

Luke nodded. "Nevertheless, I will be leaving with Han Solo. You have the chance to profit by this... or you will choose your own destruction. You may select whichever option you wish, but I warn you not to underestimate me."

Jabba growled. _"Are you threatening me, boy?"_

"I am _warning_ you," Luke corrected.

Jabba thundered with sudden displeasure, and Luke moved swiftly, grabbing the nearest blaster he could find.

However, just as he was swinging his arm to aim, the Force suddenly rushed into his being: so bright, intense and utterly familiar that he stumbled.

 _Shmi!_

Luke scrambled to regain his bearings, but it was too late: Jabba had acted swiftly and Luke was now without a floor beneath his feet.

Luke instinctively _pushed_ Leia away so she did not fall as well, and then he was in darkness.

 **00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker was disgusted with herself. Where had her attention been when her husband had walked in?

On her unruly stomach, that's where.

She'd vomited again this morning, and had deemed the cause of it to be the food from this wretched place. Jabba had insisted that his new court attendees be treated to his hospitality and, despite her strong dislike for the food, Mara had eaten to keep up appearances.

Blast it, if her body wasn't _pissing_ her off right now!

Her husband had just plummeted into the rancor pit, and Mara hadn't even thought to warn him of where he was standing.

She leapt to her feet with a cry. "Luke!"

Mara spotted Leia picking herself up from where she'd landed and lifted a brow when the brunette scrambled out of the way as the crowd stampeded forth to watch the impending execution.

Mara watched in a mixture of horror and admiration when Leia charged Jabba in the growing confusion all around them. A blare in the Force warned Mara and, igniting her lightsaber, she leapt up and over the heads of the crowd to block the shot Boba Fett sent at Leia.

Chaos erupted around her as the patrons realized that they had spies and saboteurs in their midst. The crowd dispersed in a decidedly disorderly fashion, and Mara used that to her advantage. She allowed the throng to bring her closer to Fett, who realized this almost too late. Nevertheless, he did not panic.

No; he simply raised his arm and let loose with a barrage of flame from one gauntlet. Mara tuck-and-rolled, having to deactivate her saber in the process to avoid decapitating herself, but a nearby dancer wasn't so lucky. Her skimpy costume lit up, and the Twilek screamed. Mara pushed her with the Force into Jabba's little tank of aquatic snacks.

The liquid splashed onto her, effectively drenching the girl and ending the fire. However, Fett had used this distraction against Mara in turn.

He was now standing toe-to-toe with her, and Mara put all her hand-to-hand training to use. He was good, Mara would admit. But then, one didn't get to be the galaxy's top bounty hunter without being so.

He drove in at her with a series of jabs and hooks, all of which she blocked. Then he withdrew a knife from somewhere and began slicing at her. Mara sucked in her gut and backpedaled, managing to stay ahead of his blade.

But she had hidden weapons too.

Snatching the vibrodagger from her boot, Mara retaliated in kind. Boba hissed in anger when she scored a hit on his semi-unprotected elbow. He then nodded once in respect and came in again, this time more forcefully.

"Why do you work for this slug anyway?" Mara asked around their grunts of battle. "He's going down, so why not take your leave of him?"

"Jabba's good for business," Fett grated.

Mara snorted. "Sure he is."

"I am not interested in debating this with you," Fett growled as he finally disarmed her.

Mara's blade skittered away, and he came at her again, but Mara used the Force to knock his own weapon away. Fett didn't even break stride as he returned to hand-to-hand.

 **00000**

Leia didn't quite make it to Jabba before a dark-skinned hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Leia, no!" Lando hissed. "Are you nuts?!"

The pair of them froze in sudden fear when an ear-splitting roar sounded from below the grate and Leia sucked in a ragged breath.

"It's either Luke, or that _slug_ ," Leia snapped, jerking from Lando's grip and gesturing toward Jabba..

However, when she turned about, she realized only then that her hood had slipped free and Jabba was eyeing her lustfully, licking his chops.

Leia threw-up a little in her mouth.

 **00000**

Luke had to admit that he hadn't seen this one coming. He should have, but didn't.

And he had no time now to dwell on the sudden reawakening he'd just felt.

Luke felt his jaw drop when the door at the other end of this dungeon lifted, revealing animal every inch of the way. What in space was _that_?

The thing was huge, and Luke swallowed. However, he reached for calmness and found his courage, pulling his lightsaber off his belt.

But then he hesitated before activating it.

This was just an animal. True, it _was_ trying to kill Luke, but one look at the creature told him it was an act of desperation on the creature's part.

Luke's hesitation cost him: the creature swiped at him, knocking the unlit lightsaber out of his grasp. Then the huge fingers enclosed about him, and Luke had to think fast. He spotted a large bone and called it to his hand with the Force.

The animal roared at him, and Luke gagged on its horrid breath, but regained control in time to wedge the large femur into the animal's mouth. It hollered its displeasure so loudly that Luke's ear rang.

He was dropped unceremoniously, and promptly found a place to hide, hoping the creature would leave him alone. He still didn't want to hurt it, though he was beginning to think that such an act would be a mercy.

 **00000**

Mara ducked a metal-clad arm, only to receive a swift kick to the chest, and she stumbled back, falling over a downed Gamorrean who'd been trampled in the stampede of guests. Fett stayed with her, though, and Mara whipped out her hold-out blaster, taking aim and catching his jet-pack when he attempted to dodge her.

To her relief his jetpack flared and then went crazy on him. He let out a cry of anger as he bounced about the small enclosed space. The Mandalorian was battered mercilessly between the walls and ceiling until the fuel went out and he collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

Mara turned to find Lando in a tussle with a pair of Weequays, and she shot into in the knee of one, hearing the man howl in pain and go down. Mara followed up by slamming her blaster's grip against his head, and he dropped like a rock.

Lando had things well in hand with his own guard, and so Mara turned her attention to the grate in the floor. She saw the head of the beast as it roared, snapping some kind of large bone into pieces within its mouth, after which it promptly returned to the hunt.

Igniting her lightsaber, Mara drove it into the grate, grimacing when the thick metal cut far too slowly for her taste. Nevertheless it was working, and soon she had to grasp it in the Force to prevent it from plummeting down and killing her husband.

 **00000**

Leia— who'd been snatched up by the Hutt's majordomo, and a pair of Gamorreans as soon as she hesitated— squirmed as she was held forcefully in place so the Hutt could lick her with his dark tongue. Leia gave the alien a swift kick to the gut, which only enraged him.

Leia received a back-hand to the face and reeled. The only thing keeping the woman on her feet was the pair of pig-like creatures who were still holding her.

Jabba grumbled something in Huttese, and Leia heard the Twilek snicker before he began to rip at the fabric Leia wore. Her eyes widened, and she screamed in terror. She fought with all her might to get free, but the guards were too strong for her petite frame and she was forced to struggle uselessly, even as her body was revealed.

Leia was exceedingly glad she had decided to wear less-revealing undergarments for today... a thought that came to a grinding halt when Jabba leaned forward and again began to lick at her exposed skin.

Leia shrieked in horror.

 **00000**

Luke both felt and heard Leia's scream, and in a flash from their twin-bond he saw what was happening to her.

"Leia!" Luke hollered desperately.

Fury surged through his veins, and he suddenly felt the urge to strangle Jabba...

 _Calm down, Luke_. He ordered himself, even as the large creature grabbed for him again, pulling the Jedi out by the legs.

Luke struggled against the beast as he was pulled up, dangling like a piece of meat from the creature's fingers. He happened to look up and see a splash of bluish color making a circuit about the grate, and grinned.

 _That's my girl!_ He thought proudly.

Luke began to heft himself up at the waist, and he gathered the Force to him again. He had done this before on instinct at Cloud City, and it had worked wonders then. Luke had since sought out the ability and learned it to perfection.

Calling large amounts of energy to his palm, Luke directed it in a green arch of lightning into the beast's hand. The creature instantly hollered in pain and again released him. Luke tuck-and-rolled away before he charged for the alcove the creature had been kept in.

He pressed himself against the wall, looking about for his lightsaber. Finally he just stretched out in the Force and called it to him. Seconds later he felt the cool metal of his lightsaber's hilt settle into his palm.

Then, to his utter astonishment, the light increased and a huge, guttural scream fell from above to land atop the large beast and roll helplessly to the ground at the feet of the captive animal.

 **00000**

Mara finally finished cutting just as Leia screamed in earnest. Risking a quick glance Leia's way, Mara had to fight hard not to retch again.

That piece of slime-ridden _filth_ was trying to frisk Leia up! He was actually _licking_ the poor woman!

Mara felt a surge of protective anger from Luke before he controlled himself, and Mara focused on lifting the grate up and over, letting it slam to the floor.

Then, with a glare, Mara turned to face the Hutt.

" _Hey!"_ Mara hollered, grabbing Leia in the Force and hauling her away from Jabba, who suddenly looked disoriented. "Get your grubby paws off my sister, you damned dirty Hutt!"

With a huge effort, Mara _yanked_ Jabba forward, who roared furiously before his eyes widened at seeing the open hole that had once been a protective grate. Unfortunately for the three idiots who'd been assisting Jabba, they were caught up in his fall and the foursome plummeted into the darkened depths below.

Mara stepped close to the edge, carefully peering down to try finding her husband. What she got instead was a gruesome display as the rancor below turned on its tormentor and feasted on his giant hulk.

Mara turned a little green, and had to vomit this time, unable to hold it in any longer. Then, to her dismay, the beast below also scrambled to kill the Gamorreans and the Twilek, all of whom had been cowering in the background, screaming.

However, try as she might, Mara couldn't find her husband.

"Luke!" she called.

There was no answer, and she feared the worst: had Luke been caught up in the chaos below? Tears spritzed her eyes, and Mara's chest heaved with barely contained grief at the thought.

" _Luke!_ "

Mara was just about to leap down below when she heard the most wonderful thing in the universe.

"Mara!"

She spun, the tears leaking from her eyes as Luke emerged from a second set of stairs that had to lead down to the pit. Mara sprinted forward and threw herself into his arms.

"Luke! Oh, Luke!" Mara wept. "I thought you'd been..." she couldn't finish the thought, but she didn't need to.

"Shh, I know." Luke stroked her hair soothingly. "But I'm okay."

Then he pulled back and cast his eyes about anxiously. Lando was now crouched beside a stock-still brunette, and when Mara followed his line of sight, she released him without complaint. Luke approached her swiftly, but didn't immediately touch her.

Lando backed away, letting Leia's brother take the reins.

"Leia?" Luke said gently, trying to catch her eye.

She was curled against the far wall where Mara had dropped her, still mostly naked but with her arms wrapped about her body even as she stared blankly ahead. It was clear to Mara that her sister was very close to going into shock.

However, once Luke touched her in the Force, his twin gave a little start. Brown eyes shifted to meet his blue, and suddenly Leia began to shake uncontrollably.

"L-Luke, it w-was h-horrible!" she stammered, the tears starting to fall hot and earnestly from her eyes.

Luke instantly gathered her close. "I know. I'm so sorry Leia."

Leia clung to him, sobbing. "I-I have never f-felt so... defiled!" she wailed. "I am s-so disgusted! I... I don't even k-know h-how to describe it!"

Luke's lips thinned, and he tightened his grasp. "Hey, it's over: we won, and Jabba is dead." He pulled back, giving her a pointed smile. "And, best of all, Han is still waiting for you to bring him home."

Leia gasped, her eyes flying to the slab of carbonite she'd all but forgotten about. "Han!"

"Bring him home, Leia," Luke whispered, helping her to her feet.

Leia raced over and began to fiddle with the controls. The little family assembled nearby to watch as Han was slowly thawed out, his fingers curling and then his head lolling forward before he began to fall face-first toward the dirty floor.

Luke caught his friend's body before he impacted the ground and gently set him down. He only then realized that a trembling Mara was leaning subconsciously against him.

Concerned, he draped an arm across her shoulders. "Mara, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, looking worn and pale. "Yeah. I shouldn't have eaten Jabba's food offering... and then watching _that_..." Mara gestured into the pit, where the animal could still be heard eating. She shuddered. "And I think I'm also worn out from the fight."

Luke nodded, still supporting her, but whatever would have been said next was interrupted when a familiar voice spoke up.

"I can't s-see."

"Your eyesight will return in time," Leia said softly.

A pause, a hand fumbling out to feel her face as though he couldn't believe his ears, then...

"Leia!"

His shaking arms sought to wrap about her, and Leia laughed with joy, kissing him passionately. Luke and Mara both turned away to give them privacy, Lando going to the grate to peer within.

He grimaced and pulled out his blaster.

Luke frowned when the man took aim below. "Lando, what are you doing?"

"Putting that poor rancor out of his misery, that's what," Lando replied grimly.

"Rancor?" Luke gaped. "That was a _rancor_?"

"Yes," Mara answered. "And it's very sick, Luke. The best thing we can do now is kill it."

Luke felt his heart tug. "But, surely there has to be another way."

Lando and Mara traded glances.

"Luke," Mara said as she turned to him, "even if we knew where they come from, this creature would never survive on its own in the wild. He's been too domesticated, and he can hardly walk. They starved him so he'd kill the victims of Jabba's cruelty."

Luke sighed. He didn't like it, but they were right, and he didn't want the poor thing to suffer anymore. "Okay, just make the shot count."

Lando nodded and aimed true... then fired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

It was no surprise to Luke that as soon as their group returned to the hut— after Chewie drove them on an indirect route most of the way to avoid possible tails— that everyone split to clean up.

Luke smiled softly to himself as Mara and Leia claimed the respective showers in the hut and on the _Falcon_ first, leaving the men to themselves.

Lando and Chewie set Han down at the table in the house. Next, they agreed to make a meal for everyone to share, which was to be prepared on the _Falcon_ , since it had a more heavily stocked galley.

Luke stood by one of the only windows in the house, staring out at the sands. The muffled sounds of Mara in the refresher could be heard in the otherwise stillness of the structure.

They'd done it! They'd rescued Han!

Now... now they could focus on the second rescue that needed to happen.

Luke closed his eyes and recapped the event that had caused him to lose focus at Jabba's: Shmi had reached out to him. And since then he hadn't felt anything, but Luke knew that just as he could now feel Han after he'd been freed from carbonite, so too had Shmi just been unfrozen.

Sudden fury coursed through Luke at the realization that instead of releasing Shmi from her metallic prison, the Emperor had pulled a Jabba and kept her frozen until now. His little girl had been kept as some sort of consolation prize!

He pounded a fist against the wall, breathing hard as his teeth ground together. A spike from Mara broke Luke from his dangerous emotion, and Luke grimaced, now upset at himself for reacting in anger again.

But it was a protective fury, he knew... and Palpatine would not hesitate to use it against him. With a force of will, Luke pushed away his anger and settled for trying to touch his daughter's mind.

Luke felt the barest flicker of... _something_ at the edge of his awareness before it slipped from his attention. Luke thought it might have been Shmi... but no... it hadn't been her signature, not really...

He _did_ feel her presence after a moment however, but whatever had happened in the earlier connection had obviously been a subconscious thing, for she didn't react to him this time. She had to be unconscious, then.

Luke sighed and sent her his love before he carefully backed off. He didn't want either Vader or Palpatine to catch on to the fact that he was probing Shmi.

Luke's sharp hearing caught a rustling sound from the table, and Luke glanced in that direction to find Han struggling to his feet and then carefully stumbling his way over to the Jedi. Concerned, Luke met him halfway, and when Han felt Luke's hand on his arm, the older man turned to him.

"Luke," Han blinked, his slightly unfocused eyes squinting to see him better.

"It's me, Han," Luke returned, still holding his arm.

Han looked about. "Are... are we alone?"

"Yes." Luke frowned, wondering why Han was acting so shy: that wasn't like him.

Then again, he _had_ just spent several weeks locked in carbonite.

Taking Luke by surprise, Han abruptly crushed him into a hug and buried his face in the younger man's shoulder. Luke stood stiffly for a moment, taken completely aback, before he softened and returned Han's embrace fiercely.

"Thank you, Luke," Han whispered hoarsely, and Luke abruptly realized Han was crying. "You saved me from that hell-hole... from Jabba, and... and from the carbonite."

Luke smiled softly. "Well I couldn't just leave my brother to rot in there."

Han pulled back, wiping away any evidence of his tears and smiling softly. He gently socked Luke in the shoulder...

... or tried to.

His aim was a little off, and he ended up thumping Luke in the jaw.

"Whoops, sorry Luke." Han grimaced. "I guess it'll be a bit longer until I can see properly again."

Luke laughed softly. "No worries."

Han patted Luke's shoulder where he still held him like an anchor, and fell silent, gazing at nothing while Luke returned his attention to the sands beyond the window.

"Kid?"

Luke shifted his stare to Han once more. "Hmm?

"I..." Han hesitated uncertainly.

"Go ahead," Luke urged.

"I was wondering how Shmi was doing," Han asked quietly. "I get that she wouldn't have been part of the rescue, but..."

Han froze when Luke took several unsteady breaths, and abruptly sat in the nearest seat before his knees gave out on him.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Han asked in concern, feeling his way to the seat beside Luke's. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't know?" Luke breathed, dreading having to tell Han the truth.

Han's face turned deadly serious at Luke's demeanor. "Know what? I remember telling her to stay with Leia and Chewie and then I was lowered into the carbonite chamber."

Luke closed his eyes, feeling tears leak out in rapid succession. "You don't know what happened to her?"

Han frowned worriedly. "What happened?"

Luke bit his fist in an effort not to break down as he had with Mara. He was only partially succeeding.

"S-she was..." Luke spoke tremulously around his tears. "Shmi... she was..."

But he couldn't get the words out for some reason, and to Han's deep concern, Luke buried his face in his hands. When his silent sobs became more vocal, Han's worry doubled.

"Kid?"

Han fumbled to touch his face as if to confirm what he was hearing. Sure enough, Luke's cheeks were slick with hot tears. Han's heart clenched and his throat closed.

"What?" he demanded roughly. "What happened to Shmi?"

"S-she..."

Han felt his breath come in short jagged succession as a horrid notion came to him. "She's not dead is she?" he felt the words tear at his throat like glass. "'Cause if Vader killed her, then I swear I'm going to hunt him down and take that monster apart wire by wire..."

"She's not dead." Mara's voice came from the doorway to the refresher. She moved to stand on Luke's other side and placed a comforting hand on his back.

Han wilted with relief, until he realized that Luke was still weeping, albeit in a more controlled manner now.

"Well, then," he demanded, growing tired of beating about the bush. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Vader froze her in carbonite after you, and took her to the Emperor," Mara said softly, looking down at Luke, who was now silent.

Han felt his heart plummet like a stone to his feet. "Wh-what?"

"It's true," Leia whispered as she also suddenly appeared her damp hair pulled up loosely. She approached Han and took his hand. "He took her, but she fought him the whole way; kicking and screaming. She even used the Force against them."

Han felt pride at that. "She always was strong." The smuggler reached over and, with perfect aim this time, tipped Luke's chin up. "Just like her Dad."

Luke actually smiled, even though Han could only marginally make it out, and he clasped Han's shoulder in turn.

"Thank you Han."

"So, let me get this straight," Han continued once everyone had settled down on the seats, forming a loose circle. "You came after me instead of Shmi? Why? What were you thinking?"

"I was following the will of the Force." Luke wasn't offended: indeed, he'd expected this. "You will be needed when things come to a head."

Han frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we will all be needed in some way to bring about the end of the Empire as we know it," Luke replied. "Because when we go to get Shmi, either we will die trying, or Palpatine will go down."

Han stared as best he could at the completely serious Jedi sitting across from him. "I believe you, Luke."

"Do you two have any sort of an idea as to how we would get to her?" Leia asked.

"Actually, I have something in mind," Mara spoke up. Everyone turned to her, and she went on. "I thought of it while in the shower: Artoo infiltrated Jabba's palace successfully, so why not send a droid to the Imperial Palace to keep a secret eye on her?"

Luke cocked his head. "As much as I trust Artoo, I don't think he'd be the best choice."

Mara nodded. "Yes, I agree, but I wasn't thinking of Artoo."

"You're not seriously suggesting Goldenrod for this are you?" Han asked with only some humor. "Cause his stealth abilities are about as sharp as a Hutt's belly."

Leia snorted a laugh, and even Mara cracked a smile. "No, I was actually going to nominate Lars."

Luke studied her intently in thought, and then nodded slowly. "We could make that work... _if_ we can get him inside."

"If you can retrofit and give him a makeover, I can give him codes to get inside," Mara promised.

"I'll get to work on him as soon as I can," Luke agreed.

"Alright then." Han rubbed his hands together... and then his stomach rumbled. "I think I'm a little hungry."

There was a heartbeat of silence, still laced with the tension of Luke's revelation to Han, before Luke abruptly snorted. The others looked to him as he began to laugh harder and harder, until he was holding his stomach with one arm, and wiping a tear from his eye with the other.

As the others considered the absurdity of Han's remark after the serious conversation, they too began to chortle and chuckle. Soon the quartet was all rolling on the floor, the release of tension acutely needed.

Thus it was that when Lando and Chewbacca returned with dinner, they discovered an untidy heap of human beings in the center of the floor. The former baron threw a look at Chewie and lifted a brow.

"Did we miss something?"

That only set the foursome off again, and Lando looked even more nonplussed.

But Chewie said nothing as he settled in at the table to wait out the humans. _He_ planned to eat; the rest of them could do whatever they liked.

 **00000**

Darth Vader stared at the child for long seconds before he finally looked up to the fellow prisoner.

"If you harm one hair on her head, I will make you suffer far more than you could ever believe possible," he warned, taking his leave.

The prisoner glared after him, daring him silently to do it. She was sick of being in this tiny cell, always gloomy and dirty. She couldn't recall the last time she'd showered or combed her hair... put on deodorant or a lovely dress that showed her figure to any appropriate suitors.

And now, after an absurd amount of time in which she'd slowly been driven into deeper depths of hate, they had to stick her with the _one person_ she despised above Luke Skywalker.

Before her on the floor, shivering but not yet awake was Shmi Skywalker, the thorn in her side.

Her fingers itched to wrap about the girl's throat, and kill the brat for putting her in such a position. Her worn and weary mind reveled in that for a second... until she caught herself and scowled.

She didn't _truly_ wish to murder this child. All she'd wanted was revenge on the child's _father_. He'd ruined her life, and then he'd ruined it again simply by being at the top of Palpatine's hit list.

She sighed, feeling a pang of guilt.

Again.

She knew that Luke had nothing to do with her being here right now: it had all been her fault. She had been the one too caught up in her own world to see that she should have been more careful.

She was the one who'd landed herself in prison.

The dark-haired prisoner glared down at the child in resentment. When the girl woke, she didn't know what she'd do. But then again, what was there _to_ do?

With a world-weary sigh, Venussia Atriedes settled in to wait.

 **00000**

"Luke?"

He turned in his place on the stone formation outside Ben's former house, and smiled at Mara as she approached. He'd stepped outside after dinner for some fresh air while Han took his turn in the refresher and Leia waited for him. Now he stood and held a vigil he'd not done since before his aunt and uncle had been murdered: watching the suns set.

"Mara," Luke opened his arms and held her close. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Mara smacked his arm. "Me? What about you?"

Luke pulled back. "I felt her, Mara!"

Her eyes widened. "Shmi?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. Just before Jabba dropped me into the rancor pit, I felt a surge from her. She's been released from the carbonite, but she's not responding to me anymore."

Mara lifted both brows. "You tried contacting her?"

"Yes."

"With Vader and the Emperor so nearby."

"I know, I know, it was a risk," Luke defended mildly. "But I had to try."

Mara touched his face. "Luke, I know you miss her... so do I. But you can't keep risking contact. Let Lars do that. If Palpatine finds out that you two are secretly communicating, it won't end well for her."

"I know," he whispered.

Luke frowned when he spotted the item Mara held in one hand. It was a sandwich.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked curiously, indicating the food.

Mara glanced to it. "Actually, dinner _looked_ great, but when I tasted it... not so much. This is much more appealing."

Luke lifted a surprised brow. "If you say so." He did recall glancing at Mara during the meal and seeing her plate still mostly full. "When did you become so particular?"

Mara took a large bite and shrugged. "I don't know: does it matter?"

Luke heard the slightly challenging tone of her voice and wisely backed off, though he had to wonder at her odd mood this evening.

As she settled in with him to finish her snack, Luke reflected that as much as he loved his wife, it was still a fact of life that sometimes men just didn't understand women.

 **00000**

Han settled down with a sigh beside Leia on the couch. Chewie was on the _Falcon_ , getting ready for bed as the suns went down. Lando was who-knew-where, and frankly Han could care less. He'd put up with the man because the others seemed to trust him enough, but Han hadn't forgotten his 'friend's' betrayal.

"How do you feel?" Leia asked softly, trying to break the silence.

"Much better." Han winked. "It's a wonder what a shower and fresh clothes will do for you."

Leia smiled, and Han rejoiced in the fact that he could make it out, though his eyesight was still fuzzy. She sighed softly and looked away. Even without the Force, Han knew something was troubling her... _had_ been troubling her ever since he'd woken up from the carbonite.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Han asked gently, taking her hand lightly. "You haven't quite been yourself this afternoon."

Leia looked to their hands. "I've missed you, Han."

He cocked his head. "I missed you too, but since I'm here again, that would mean you're not upset anymore. So tell me what's _really_ wrong."

Leia tensed and Han prepared himself to hear anything...

"Jabba sexually assaulted me."

... except that.

" _WHAT?!_ " Han roared at the top of his lungs. " _That slimy, rotten, Sith-kissing, kriffing piece of worm-ring filth!_ "

Leia had jumped at his exclamation, and now broke down into tears. "He had his guards force me to stand before him, and then they tore my clothes and he _licked_ me." She shuddered, looking green even to Han's crazy eyesight. Suddenly she had to run for the refresher, where she vomited violently.

Han followed her as best as he could, and dropped down beside her to gather Leia to him as soon as she was finished. She sobbed heavily against him: her slight body shook with each weeping heave, and Leia wailed into his shirt.

"It was s-so horrible, Han!" she said around her blubbering. "I- I will never g-get that out o-of my head! I c-can st-still feel his t-t-tongue... it was so _slimy_ and... _and_..."

Leia sat bolt upright and lunged for the toilet once more as the memory again made her stomach rebel. She was quivering weakly when she finished, and nearly collapsed into the bowl, but Han held her fast, once more pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"He's dead, Leia," Han soothed her, rubbing her back in comforting motions. "Jabba got what he deserved when his pet ate him chunk by chunk."

Leia nodded. "I k-know. But it's st-still hard."

"I know," Han whispered. "I'm so sorry Princess."

Leia clung to him, needful. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Han replied, kissing her head. "And don't let this keep you down. I promise not to ever let anyone hurt you like that again."

Leia tightened her hold. "I believe you."

"Good."

Han held her for an unknown amount of time, feeling her relax as her political expertise came to bear and Leia willed away her pain. Only when she was completely relaxed did Han also ease up.

"Han?" she murmured after a time into the companionable silence that had fallen.

"Yes?"

"Would it be crazy of me to want you to be my husband?" she asked timidly.

Han blinked. That had been the last thing he'd expected to hear.

He belatedly realized his silence was exceedingly bad for a relationship between them, and hurried to respond, feeling it in his heart of hearts.

"Not at all. I... I just don't know if you'd want to be married to _me_ ," Han said honestly. "I'm not very good at relationships, but I'm sure as hell gonna try."

Leia sat up and touched his face. "I don't mean to pressure you... but I don't want to be apart from you either. The time with you gone was worse than Alderaan."

Han smiled tenderly. "I love you too, Princess."

Leia's smile was wide and toothy enough for Han to make out distinctly, and then her lips were on his, gently caressing. Abruptly she pulled back, hurriedly wiping at her face.

"I'm sorry; I really should wash up first..."

Han grabbed her and pulled her back, smashing their lips together. He didn't care about that; he cared about tasting her sweetness again. She wrapped herself all around him and deepened the kiss until they had to break apart for air.

Their chests were heaving and Han moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Leia... I would love to be your husband... if you will forgive my unorthodox proposal of marriage to you in return... and the lack of a ring."

Leia chucked. "I think we can get the ring later, all I want is you."

Han lifted a brow. "Taking a page from Mara's book, are we?" he teased.

Leia planted her fists on her hips. "And why not?" she softened, and Han watched her semi-fuzzy form intently. "Seriously, though. I think Luke and Mara have the right idea: we don't know when— if ever— this war will end. Why wait until then and possibly _never_ become husband and wife?"

She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. "I don't want to wait for 'things to settle down' before I keep the happiness I've found."

Han brought a hand to the back of her head. "So is that a yes?"

Leia snorted once. "Yes, Nerf. Let's do it as soon as we can."

Han offered his best lopsided grin, feeling his heart soar to heights it had never achieved before. "I love you, Leia!"

They shared another kiss, and then snuggled together, heedless of the room they were in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"Luke?"

Leia tried to hide a smile when Luke jumped and got paint on his arm before he managed to control the air-gun. He was in the midst of painting Lars— who had travelled with Leia to act as a form of protection since Shmi was away— so that he would not be immediately recognized by Shmi during his infiltration mission.

Turning, Luke lifted his breath-mask off, and Leia caught his slight blush.

Luke saw her and lifted his brow. "Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what did you need?" Luke asked.

Leia hesitated, working her hands shyly, and Luke frowned. "Is everything alright?"

His sister smiled almost privately. "Things are more than fine, actually."

Luke tilted his head, studying her body language, before he came to a decision. "Hold on a second."

Luke turned to the generator for the air-gun and shut it off, replacing the nozzle and wiping his hands on a rag before he turned back to Leia. He gave her his full attention as she sat down before him.

"Now, what's up?" Luke asked, still a little worried about her current mood and odd body language.

"Luke, I wanted to tell you..." Leia began, but she broke off shyly. Luke watched her open and close her mouth several times while Leia studied her fingertips intently.

"Leia is this... about what happened at Jabba's?" Luke asked tentatively, trying to figure out what had her so on edge.

Leia met his gaze. "No. I put that behind me, with some help from Han."

Luke smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Leia inhaled deeply and took Luke's hands in hers, and he realized only then that she was trembling a little.

"Leia..." Luke began worriedly.

"I'm getting married."

Luke, who still had his mouth open to finish his previous sentence, froze. "What?"

Leia shifted uncomfortably. "I'm getting married... to Han."

Luke realized he was still gaping and allowed his shock to morph into honest surprise, and he smiled. "Really?"

Leia was fighting a smile herself, he saw. "Yeah."

Luke's grin grew so wide he was sure his face would split in two. "Leia that's great!"

Instantly she wilted with relief. "Thank the Force. I wasn't sure how you would react."

Luke tried not to be hurt, but he couldn't help the tiny twinge that coursed through him. "What did you thing I was going to do, say no? I don't own you Leia."

Leia squeezed his hands urgently. "I know: I was worried what your reaction would be as my _brother_."

Luke felt understanding sink in, and he touched her face. "Leia, I couldn't be happier for you. I support this completely."

Leia's eyes closed as tears spilled over. "I'm so glad you do."

Luke shifted so he could gather to him, and Leia snuggled into his embrace. Then a thought hit him, and he had to ask.

"When did he propose?"

Leia snorted laughter. "Actually..."

Luke sat back, a growing smirk upon his face. "Don't tell me _you_ asked _him_?"

"I did," Leia replied, blushing a little. "To be honest... the proposal itself kind of came out on its own, but I _have_ wanted it for some time now..."

Luke halted her explanation with a finger to her lips. "If Han loves you— and I know he does— and you love him, then it doesn't matter how it happened. If it's real, then its right."

"It's real," Leia affirmed.

Luke nodded, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Have you guys set a date?"

Leia again looked hesitant. "Actually, we wanted to make official as soon as possible, but right now it'll just be a little meeting in the presence of the Alliance High Command." Leia took his hands again. "We talked it over, and want to wait to have any sort of fancy ceremony until Shmi is home. I wanted her to be part of it."

Luke felt his throat close with emotion, but he managed to hold himself together. "She'd love that."

"Would you and Mara be there for us?" Leia asked. "We will need witnesses."

"Of course," Luke promised.

Leia smiled gratefully. "Thank you Luke."

Luke lifted a mischievous brow, his lips quirking just-so. "My Little Sister's growing up..." He sniffed theatrically.

Leia shoved him playfully. "Shut it, you."

Luke chuckled, and grabbed her into a tight embrace. "Marriage is _such_ a wonderful thing, Leia," he said, sobering. "It's like no other experience, except maybe having children, but I don't know what that's like with a wife... yet."

Leia lifted a brow at him. "It will happen someday, Luke."

He nodded. "I know. And when it comes that time... well, I only hope Shmi will be receptive to it."

"I don't think she'll have any issues with being a big sister," Leia comforted. "She has such a big heart."

"She does."

Luke kept his less-optimistic thoughts to himself: how tainted would his daughter's heart become by the time they were able to bring her home?

He shuddered internally to think of her as having any black smudges on her shining countenance. But... he trusted her, _and_ he trusted the Force. He had taught Shmi to the best of his abilities. Now it was up to Shmi to stay strong.

Luke prayed that she would be strong... for _her_ sake.

Leia's voice cut into his musings. "Come on, let's go tell the others."

 **00000**

The first thing she realized was that she was freezing cold. The second thing she registered was that she was shivering.

 _Shivering_.

She was _moving_.

And if she was mobile in any way, that meant she was no longer in carbonite.

But, if she was no longer imprisoned... where _was_ she?

She tried to remember, just as she tried to recall her name... Shmi. That was it. She was Shmi Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker. That thought warmed her, and Shmi clung to the image of her smiling, loving father, using his remembered warmth to help ward off the cold she felt to her bones.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

Shmi went rigid. She knew that voice.

Where did she know it from? Lightning-fast, Shmi raked her brain: hangar bay... blaster shots... a crazy black-haired woman...

" _You!_ " Shmi gasped, backing away in sudden fear. What was the woman's name again?

She opened her eyes... or so she thought. Shmi blinked rapidly to make sure her eyes actually _were_ open.

"I can't see!" Shmi cried, feeling her face with her hands as panic welled up. "Why can't I see?"

"It's a side effect of carbon-freezing, or so I hear," the woman replied. Shmi did not miss the bitter, hard tone the woman seemed to favor.

"Wh-where am I?"

"In hell," was the cryptic reply.

Shmi frowned in confusion. "I thought hell was suppose to be hot?" she said before she could stop herself.

The woman was silent for several heartbeats before she began to laugh mockingly. "Stupid, ignorant girl! You're in a _living_ hell. And besides," the lady's voice changed to match the temperature of the room, "what would a perfectly _innocent_ _angel_ like you know of misery?"

Shmi backed away from the woman's acerbic vibes: in the Force they were like little black snakes slithering their way toward her, only to turn when they were just out of reach. Then her back hit a wall, and Shmi curled up.

"Where are we really?" she asked in a small voice.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," the woman supplied helpfully, and Shmi did not like the shiver in the Force at her sarcastic statement.

"What does that mean? Why won't you just tell me?" Shmi asked, trying not to let her fear show too much.

"Are you always this vocal?" the lady asked, clearly annoyed. "Sit down and shut up, will you?"

Shmi glared blindly even as she shivered. "I'm just trying to get my bearings."

The lady laughed shortly. "Good luck with that one. Now, shut up. Really."

Shmi did so, though her chest heaved as she took in her utter loneliness. Where was her father? Did he even know she was missing? The last thing she recalled was Vader, wanting to take her to...

"The Emperor!" Shmi sat bolt upright. "Vader was taking me to the Emperor!"

The woman's sense changed a little, but finally she sighed. "Yes."

"No!" Shmi began to shake like a leaf in the wind. "No, no I... I can't go to him, I _can't_!"

"You don't exactly have a choice, Kid, so you might as well accept your fate."

"No!" Shmi began to sob. "I don't want to be here!"

The sudden burst of pent-up fury physically shocked Shmi back against the wall.

" _And you thing I do?_ " the woman screamed at her.

Shmi cowered against the wall, chest heaving, and she found herself waiting instinctively for a blow from her roommate.

"I have been in here for _months_ now!" the woman yelled. "I don't give a _damn_ about your five-minute imprisonment! I want the hell _out of here_!"

Shmi saw an opportunity, thanks to Mara's training, and took it with a degree of hope. "We could get out of here."

"Oh, yeah, because I haven't thought of that myself," was the acerbic reply. "Stupid girl: there _is_ no way out of the Emperor's private prison. So shut up and sit back. Besides, if they follow routine they'll be here to check on you around dinner time."

Shmi did not allow the hurt to hold her down. She instead clung to her parents' teachings, knowing that now above all other times was when they would be essential. She would _not_ give up. Mara had always said that when a situation seemed hopeless, to look for _any_ opportunities to make it better. There was _always_ a way out, if only one knew where to look.

But then the fear started to settle back in, and Shmi recalled Mara's account of Palpatine. He was an evil man who had basically no conscience, and Shmi wasn't sure why he wanted _her_.

In a desperate act of need, Shmi used her limited abilities and tried to reach her father. But then a presence so cold, so overwhelming and so... _sickening_ blocked her advance and Shmi recoiled as though she'd been stung.

What was _that_? Then the presence turned and followed her back into the room she shared, and Shmi began to shake in terror. Why was it _following_ her?

Then, almost as suddenly as it had come the sensation vanished, leaving Shmi to vomit on the floor. She didn't hear the woman's protests of disgust, or know how much time had passed, but the door opened and Shmi felt another cold presence enter.

She froze upon hearing the mechanical breathing from the chamber at Bespin.

"D-Darth V-Vader?" Shmi stammered.

"Come," he rumbled. "The Emperor is expecting you."

 **00000**

Mara sat in the cockpit of her X-wing: she and Luke had been granted permission to use the ships while they trained on Tatooine. She was currently on the comm. unit, sending a secure and coded message to a trusted contact for rare artifacts... such as an authentic, traditional Alderaanian wedding gown.

"Hey."

Mara glanced up when Luke appeared at the top of her ladder, poking his head inside. "Whatcha doing?"

"Ordering Leia's wedding present."

Luke lifted a brow. "Already?"

Mara gave him a look. "They're getting married in two days when we return to the fleet. I won't let her get married without a gown at least. Sister's prerogative."

Luke grinned. "You sound like Leia."

Mara rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him back.

Luke lifted an amused brow. "You know, my life insurance really isn't all that great if you kill me by pushing me of the ladder."

Mara grinned evilly. "Who says I want the _money_?"

Luke chuckled. "You're bad sometimes."

"That I am, now give me a kiss."

Luke climbed up further and obliged, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet embrace. Mara felt something stir in her, and she grabbed him, practically hauling Luke onto the cockpit to sit with her.

Luke grunted in astonishment and pulled back. "Mara," he chuckled. "What..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Farmboy, I'm in the mood for a make-out session," Mara ordered, feeling the sudden heat rising within her.

Luke couldn't quite hide all of his surprise, but nor could he object to making out with the beauty before him. "I don't want to hurt you by sitting on you, why not switch me places?"

Mara gave him a pointed look. "And just how do you plan to do that in this tiny cockpit?"

Luke grinned. "We're Jedi aren't we?"

Mara snorted. "Fine, but make it quick."

Luke levitated Mara with the Force and then squeezed under her to take her place in the pilot's couch. Once Mara was upon his lap, she found his lips hungrily. Luke ran his hands through her hair, reveling in the feel of it between his fingers.

Their moment went uninterrupted until Han's amused voice called to them from the sands below.

"Alright you two, are you gonna keep making out like a pair of teenagers, or are we going to blast off of this sandball?"

Luke laughed against Mara's lips before she leaned over and smirked at the smuggler. "What's the matter, Han; you can't find your way without a chaperone?"

Han chuckled, lifting his hands in surrender. "Fine, but don't be late or Leia will never let you live it down."

"Actually, we have one stop to make, so we will be a day behind you anyway," Mara called back. "We'll meet you at the fleet."

Han lifted a brow, but didn't ask. "Be careful you two."

"Bye Han." Luke waved.

Mara turned back to her husband. "Now, where were we?" she purred.

Luke wagged his eyebrow playfully. "I think we were about to leave, cause you know we're pressed for _time_ and all..."

Mara mock-glared at him. "I think we can kill a few more minutes Farmboy."

Luke laughed and then her mouth was covering his again.


	8. Chapter 8

**( A/N:** _The end of this chapter contains material that may not be suitable for younger readers._ **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

Shmi was ushered into a room, though with her still-slightly-blurred vision she couldn't make out too many details, and she subconsciously walked a little closer to Darth Vader so his bulk could guide her along.

She could, however, feel the same _thing_ that had chased her in the cell. Only this time it was all around, and far more potent. The sensation was the most frightening and nauseating thing she'd ever encountered.

What made it worse was that Shmi couldn't determine the source.

Shmi was so focused on trying to unravel the mystery that she missed it when the Sith Lord before her stopped, and she careened right into him.

"Ouch!" she hissed as her face unexpectedly met with the hard planes of his armor. Shmi rubbed her nose and cheek gingerly. "Sorry."

Shmi could have sworn she felt the Dark Lord stiffen, but whatever that had been passed when Vader dropped to one knee.

"I have brought the child as requested, Master," Vader rumbled.

Shmi's breath froze in her throat. This was it...

"Good." The voice was cackled, ugly... and it sent chills up and down Shmi's spine. "Welcome Young Skywalker, I have been expecting you."

Despite her imperfect eyesight, Shmi had no issues locating the source of the voice: and his presence drew her attention to him as surely as a magnet attracted metal. In fact, there was something disturbingly familiar about...

 _It's_ him! Shim thought in a moment of raw fear. He _is the thing that chased me in the cell! His Force presence!_

"You are young, so I will excuse your lack of manners this once, Child." The Emperor's voice was hard. "But when you come into my presence you will bow down before me."

Shmi trembled, not wanting to obey. "N-no! I don't want to bow to you!"

There was a moment of silence, and Shmi felt the air about her ripen and charge. Frowning, Shmi looked about... and then screamed in agony when something zapped her from the direction of the Emperor's throne.

She hit the floor before she fully comprehended that she'd fallen. What had _that_ been?

"You will suffer pain and other punishments if you continue to defy me, Child," the Emperor said. "That was but a taste of what I can do to you."

Shmi frowned, confused, even as her pulse raced. What was he talking about?

"Now, get on one knee before me, like Lord Vader," Palpatine ordered.

Shmi felt her stubbornness take over. Her father and mother had been fighting against this man and his evil Empire. She would do her best to fight too, even if she was alone. Shmi shook her head adamantly, somehow finding the strength to get back to her feet.

"No, I will _not_ obey you," she said defiantly. "You are an evil man who hurts others!" You..."

Again something charged the air, and another shock jolted Shmi, but it was a more sustained contact this time, and she shrieked in agony, withering on the floor.

"What is this?" Shmi cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Punishment," Palpatine grated once the attack stopped again. "Now: _kneel_!"

"N..."

 _Do it Shmi._

The new voice in her mind gave her a jolt of surprise. It wasn't a voice she recognized at all: it was male, and the tone was tenor, almost bordering on something slightly deeper... and once she thought about it... it vaguely reminded the girl of her _father's_ voice.

 _Wh-who is this?_

 _Never mind that. Please, do as you are asked._

 _No! He's evil!_

 _There are other ways to fight back, Little One... better ways than doing what you are now and receiving bouts of Sith lightning in return._

Shmi considered that, all the while feeling the Emperor's patience growing rapidly thinner.

 _But... I can't let him win..._ She told the unknown voice almost plaintively.

 _You're not letting him win; you're only letting him_ think _he has._

Shmi felt more than heard the Emperor's silent rise from his throne and, not knowing who else to trust, she slowly shuffled off the floor, her entire body trembling horribly from the mistreatment.

Shmi bit her lip and grudgingly got to one knee, oddly feeling a mixture of defeat and triumph.

A pause, then the Emperor's voice spoke from right beside her, making Shmi jump. "Good, very good, Child. That will be all for today. Lord Vader, return her to her cell."

"Yes, My Master."

 **00000**

"Are you sure you don't want to be there when I give her the gown?" Mara asked.

Luke touched her cheek tenderly. "Love, this is your sister gift to Leia. This should be between the two of you. Besides, I have something to give Han anyway."

Mara lifted a brow. "What did you get him?"

Luke smiled privately. "I re-booked the cabin we went to. Force knows Leia won't want to take time off, and I doubt Han has had a chance to think of the honeymoon..."

Mara frowned. "How are you so certain?"

Luke gave a soft chuckle. "Because: Han spent the entire trip back to the fleet ring-shopping. And when they got back, he started preparing one of the rooms so Leia would have a nice room to wed in other than just a plain office."

Mara's face softened. "He really does love her, doesn't he?"

Luke smiled warmly. "He does."

They shared a kiss and broke apart to go their separate ways. Mara made her way to Leia's room, careful to keep the garment bag off the floor. She received a few curious stares, but Mara ignored them until she finally knocked upon her sister's door.

After several long minutes, the door opened, showing a slightly-frazzled Leia.

Mara lifted a worried brow. "Are you alright?"

"Mara, it's just you. Good." Leia waved her in, seemingly not noticing the garment bag Mara carried.

Mara followed Leia inside and shut the door with her foot. She spied a collection of wadded-up flimsi spilling over the lip of a garbage can beside a desk and chair. Leia was now sitting at the table, alternating between scribbling furiously on a new sheet of flimsiplast, and tapping the stylus against her lips in thought.

"What's all this?" Mara asked mildly.

Leia gave up with a sigh and set her writing utensil down. "I can't come up with anything, Mara!"

"Anything of what?"

"Wedding vows!" Leia sounded exasperated.

Mara felt understanding come, and she set the dress on the bed. "Maybe you should take a break from that."

"But the wedding is in the morning!" Leia rubbed her temples. "I can't think of anything that suits Han and me... _and_ that doesn't sound trashy or over-thought."

Mara stepped up to Leia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leia, if you want my advice, don't write them down previously. Speak from your heart in the moment."

Leia gave Mara a look. "Easier said than done."

Mara returned the pointed look. "As opposed to what you're doing right now?"

Leia opened her mouth... shut it again. With a sigh, she slid the pad of flimsiplast away from her. "Alright, I'll take a break at least."

Mara nodded. "Good."

Leia smirked. "So, since I was a rude hostess before, what brings you here?"

"Sisterly business," Mara answered.

Leia frowned. "Sisterly business?"

Mara nodded, waiting for Leia to make the connection. Sure enough, Leia's eyes lit up with something and she turned more fully toward Mara.

"Didn't you come in here with something?"

Mara snorted softly. "Yes, I need your opinion on a dress if you would."

Leia's eyes lit up. "That is something I can manage right now."

Mara laughed with her sister, and Leia moved to the bag, eager to help.

"Why don't you open it?" Mara suggested.

"If you insist," Leia replied, taking the zipper and carefully undoing it until the bag was open entirely.

When the two sides were moved apart, Leia gasped. "Oh, Mara... this..." she frowned. "This is a wedding gown, Mara."

"Yes, it is."

"But... you're already married." Leia looked confused.

Mara rolled her eyes lightly, pinching her nose. "Leia, I love you dearly, but sometimes you can be really blind."

Leia blinked silently at her. Mara waited again, brow lifted expectantly while Leia turned back to the dress and carefully pulled it out. She examined it from neckline to hem, also taking in the matching pair of shoes she now saw Mara had stowed in the bottom of the bag.

The thing was a vision of loveliness: it was a slim a-line gown with sheer-white lace covering the entire thing. This lace covered a silky main dress beneath which ran from the bust-line to the hem. The sheer-lace sleeves fell three-quarter's length from a v-neck that would look stunning when worn. And the details of the lace itself were astounding.

"Is this..." Leia choked, as she finally recognized something else about this particular gown. "... this is a traditional Alderaanian gown, Mara! Is this for me?"

"Well, as you said, I'm already married..." Mara teased lightly, but then she squeezed Leia's arm. "Yes. This is my gift to you. You can't get married in your white scrubs, now can you?"

Leia grimaced. "Well..."

"Never mind," Mara cut her off. "You have a gown now. Also, since you dragged me everywhere for _my_ event, I took the liberty of getting you a few more things as well..."

Mara produced a slim black box from the folds of her coat and handed it to Leia. The brunette frowned, gently set her dress aside, and took the box.

When she opened it, Leia blushed. "Mara..."

"You've got to have _something_ to wear for him on your wedding night... or maybe some other time."

Leia chuckled and removed three pieces of lingerie, one of them white. "Thank you Mara."

Leia replaced the lingerie and drew Mara into a tight hug. Mara held her, feeling Leia's tears wetting her shirt, but she didn't care.

 **00000**

"There you are," Luke said as he finally located Han. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Han looked up with a slightly harried expression, and then returned to his task of setting up some flowers along the first row of chairs in one of the smaller meeting rooms. Luke lifted an impressed brow at the other accents Han had set up already in the room to spruce it up.

"Wow: Han, this looks great!" Luke complimented.

"Thanks, Kid," Han grunted in frustration. "Think you can give me a hand here?"

Luke dutifully stepped over and held the current bouquet so Han could tie a decorative ribbon to the bundle and then to the chair to secure it. When done, Han grabbed a basket and handed it to Luke.

"Would you sprinkle these along the aisle please, and then I think we're all done," Han instructed.

Luke nodded and set to careful work dropping flower petals along the pathway, making sure to save enough to decorate the entire aisle Leia would walk. He finished just as Han met him at the back of the room.

Luke took in the flowers, the aisle, and the few candles and other small accents Han had managed to scrounge together for his bride, and smiled.

"You know, if I had any doubts before as to the love you have for my sister," Luke said softly, "they're gone now."

Han gave him a strange look. "You think it's enough?"

Luke touched his shoulder. "It's more than enough: it's perfect."

The smuggler wilted with relief. "I'm glad to hear it, this took me forever!"

Luke smirked. "And I suppose you haven't taken any time for yourself?"

Han waved a hand. "I'll live."

"Do you have anything planned for after the ceremony?" Luke asked curiously.

Han, who'd just bent down to grab a box that had once held his gathering of supplies, suddenly froze in horror. Panicked eyes flickered in Luke's direction, and the Jedi half-expected Han to bolt from the room.

"Oh, Force..." Han went slightly pale. "Kid, I never thought of that... _stang!_ "

Luke nodded. "Actually that's a good thing."

Han looked to him like he'd grown another head, and Luke grinned. "I wanted to give you my gift early, if that's okay."

At his brother's semi-wary expression, Luke pulled a datapad from his belt and inserted a datachip, handing the device over to Han after typing in a few commands.

"Some may consider this awkward, but I know my sister well, and she'd probably not think of taking time away from the Alliance," Luke explained as Han stared at the screen. "So I booked the pair of you the little rental property Mara and I stayed at."

Han looked to Luke, who promptly blushed, looking at his feet. "Ah... I hope that's okay, you know, since we went there and all," he explained in a flustered manner. "But it's remote, private... and you don't have to check in physically. The key codes for the door are right there, and..."

A hand to his arm stopped Luke's diatribe, and blue eyes met hazel. Wet grey at that.

"Kid, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without a brother like you," Han said softly, wiping at his scant tears. "Thank you. It'll be perfect."

Luke blew out a relieved sigh, and allowed Han to clap him into a brief, but fierce hug. When they broke apart, Han bit his lip, all evidence of his tears now gone.

"Do you think Leia will go?"

Luke lifted a hand. "I have that taken care of too. Mon agreed to intervene if Leia tries to stay here and not take time for the two of you."

Han smirked. "Good plan."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah."

Han stood there, staring at the prepared room, and then he ran sweaty palms down his pants. "This is it, Luke. This is really it..."

"It is," Luke agreed softly. "Are you ready for it?"

Han heard the double meaning in Luke's tone, and met serious blue eyes once more, recalling Luke's warning from many months ago. "I won't hurt her, ever. I promise. I'll take good care of her, Luke."

Luke held Han's gaze unwaveringly, and then nodded slowly. "Then I'll tell you what I told Leia: I completely support this marriage."

Han felt a weight lift from his shoulders that he hadn't even known was there, and his smile was genuine.

"Thanks Kid."

 **00000**

It ended up being Luke, Mara, Chewbacca, Mon Mothma and Winter Retrac that attended the tiny ceremony that morning. Artoo Detoo was there as well to record the event.

Luke walked his sister down the aisle and then gave her to Han with a kiss to Leia's forehead and a meaningful look to his brother. Finally he joined his wife, taking her hand in his when General Madine gestured for the audience to be seated.

"Today we celebrate the joining of this man and woman as one in marriage," Madine said calmly, focusing on the pair before him.

Luke couldn't help but notice how resplendent Leia looked in her sparkling gown, while Han had donned his best clothes and combed his hair perfectly. It also didn't slip the Jedi's notice that Han couldn't take his eyes off his bride.

"If anyone here objects to these two marrying, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Madine paused, and then continued when no one objected. "Then we will proceed with the vows: the bride and groom have selected their own."

At his cue, Mara stood and presented Han with Leia's ring, then stood aside while the smuggler looked Leia in the eye.

"Leia." Han had to pause to collect himself. "You are my beautiful Princess, andI eagerly anticipate the chance to fall in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I will never forsake you, nor will I never break your heart. I give myself to you completely. I love you."

When Han slid Leia's ring in place— a white-gold band with a collection of glittering diamonds surrounding an oval garnet stone— her eyes glittered with unshed tears of joy. Then Leia took Han's ring from Mara, who then reclaimed her seat next to Luke. Han's was a simple silver band split in two by a center ring of greel wood, which was the same reddish hue as the center stone on Leia's band.

"Han.I will trust and respect you, laugh and cry with you." Leia's eyes were now spilling over. "I promise to cherish and respect you. I will stay with you for all eternity, always loving you no matter the trials or good times we may face. You have captured my heart, and it is yours forever. I love you... always."

When his ring was in place, Han squeezed her hand gently, and then they faced Madine, who nodded.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Han grabbed Leia gently about the waist and pulled her closer until their lips met softly. Luke joined his wife and friends in applauding, and when the newlyweds turned to face them, Madine announced them as was customary.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Solo."

Luke met Leia's eyes and she broke from Han to snatch her twin into an emotional hug. Luke enveloped his sister in his arms, holding her while they wept together.

"I am so happy for you, Leia," Luke whispered to her. "I love you _so_ much!"

"Thank you for being here, Luke," Leia responded in kind. "Thank you for everything!"

They held the embrace for long moments afterward while the others spoke with Han. Finally Leia took a deep breath and pulled back.

"Well, now what?" she asked Han, who wagged his brows.

"The honeymoon of course, Princess."

Leia's face fell slightly. "But, we can't..."

"Oh yes you can, " Mon Mothma interjected with authority. "You need to take time with your new husband Leia. I want you to take a minimum of four days, a maximum of one week to spend wherever you wish... so long as it's a vacation. The Alliance will last a few days without you, My Dear."

Leia opened her mouth, but Mon cut her off gently.

"Leia... we are at war, and I want you to spend this time with Han while you can. We do not know what the ensuing months will bring; and if you hold off now, your honeymoon may never happen." Mon's gaze hardened. "Do I need to make this an order?"

Leia blushed. "You may have to." She then chuckled. "Thank you, Mon."

Mon smiled and the women embraced before Mara took her turn, whispering something in Leia's ear that made the brunette blush. Mara grinned unrepentantly, and the wedding guests escorted the newlyweds to the _Falcon_.

The Solo's ascended the ramp with waves of farewell, and soon after the freighter lifted from the deck, disappearing into the stars moments later.

 **00000**

Han carried his new wife across the threshold, cherishing the feel of her in his arms, and soaking in every detail of her face. He was reminded all over again how blessed he was to be able to see once more.

Her face glowed, and her chocolate hair had become slightly undone, with a few strands trickling down her forehead or the sides of her face. The whole look made her ever more stunning in Han's mind.

"You are so beautiful, Leia," Han murmured, still holding her even as the door closed.

Leia beamed at him and found his lips briefly. "Thank you."

Han set her down per her request, and took her bag to the bedroom while she disappeared into the refresher with something in hand. Han took the time of her absence to remove all clothing save his boxer-shorts.

Then he settled with a sigh on the bed, which was just as soft and comfortable as it looked. Han didn't know how much time had passed, but when he caught sight of his returning bride in the doorway, his air supply left him.

Han felt his mouth hanging open, but he didn't care. She was wearing a simple sheer white babydoll that did little to hide her sensuous skin. Han shifted and left the bed to come up to her, his eyes dark with desire.

Leia smiled just-so at him, and Han felt his heart flutter.

"I'm glad we were able to get away," she purred, reaching out to run a finger up his chest, which sent shivers down his spine in rapid succession. "Now, make love to me... _please_."

Han gave her his best smoldering look, allowing all his love to show. He took her hand and led her back toward the bed, where he turned and gently pushed her down. Leia gave ground willingly, and then Han moved to lie partially atop her, finding her lips gently.

His hands wandered the length of her body, feeling Leia tremble beneath his touch. Her own fingers began to explore, and then in a moment of mutual agreement, the passion flared. Their embrace became more fevered as hands removed clothing, and then they broke apart to see each other...

And then Han reclaimed her lips, moving against her suggestively, _wanting_ his wife so badly. He'd been waiting to make love to this woman ever since she'd begun making out with him on Hoth. Now that his fantasy was coming true, he couldn't wait another minute to join with her.

Leia moved in accordance... and Han gently became one with his wife.

"I love you Leia," Han breathed to her.

"I know," was her wry response, and it only made him love her more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Shmi fully expected to be brought before the Emperor again the next day, and she was right. Only this time she had full vision restored. And to say she was revolted by the visage before her was an understatement. It took all of her will-power not to pull a disgusted face when looking at Emperor Palpatine.

"You must be wondering why I have brought you here," Palpatine said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Master."

Shmi frowned. "What?"

"You will address me as Master from now on," Palpatine ordered.

"But... you're not my master, I don't have one."

Palpatine smiled in a way that made Shmi back-step uncertainly. "I would not have spared your life if I did not intend to use you for my own ends. I am your master, and you _will_ address me as such."

"What do you mean you want to use me?" Shmi asked, eyes narrowed.

"You will do my bidding, whatever I require of you, you will do..." Palpatine leaned forward. "Or you and those you love will suffer the consequences of your disobedience or failure. Do I make myself clear?"

Shmi sucked n a breath. "You're lying! You don't know where my family is!"

Something flickered across the Emperor's face then, and Shmi hesitated. What was that look? What was it for?

"Family, you say?" Palpatine mused aloud, still leaning forward. "You only have a father, child, unless..."

Shmi swallowed nervously. She hadn't _meant_ to give up her mother's identity... especially to Mara's former master.

"My Hand must have done a much better job at her assignment than even I thought." The Emperor grinned happily.

"... assignment?" Shmi repeated. She knew already, of course since Mara had told her, but the Emperor didn't need to know that.

"Yes, I tasked her with getting closer to your father, and I believe she has done just that... but to make sure..."

Shmi never saw it coming, but suddenly her mind was stabbed by harsh mental fingers that tore through mercilessly and sought the information she had.

Shmi screamed in agony, dropping to the floor and clutching at her head. "STOP IT!"

But the Emperor continued his assault, and Shmi writhed on the floor, her heart pounding in time with the swiftness of Palpatine's mental invasion.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the abuse stopped, leaving Shmi gasping on the floor, her head aching fiercely, and her body quivering.

"Indeed, Mara has served me well." Palpatine sounded rather pleased with himself, while Shmi was fighting the urge to wretch. "Now, you will begin your training. You will be escorted to your first lesson by two Crimson Guards."

Shmi was hauled up by her arms before she could protest, and then dragged away from the cackling Emperor.

Shmi tried to keep track of where they were taking her, but her attempts were only semi-fruitful. She did, however, catch sight of several landing platforms on their way down into the lower levels of the Imperial Palace.

Shmi mentally categorized each location, committing them to memory as her mother would have. The thought of Mara gave Shmi a boost of energy and willpower, and with a new sense of determination— taking on Mara's mindset— Shmi straightened up and set her feet beneath her, ignoring her trembling frame the best she could.

She was proud of herself for it, and thus, despite her initial reservations of serving the Emperor, she had to admit that voice in her head had a point. Let the evil man upstairs _think_ she was cooperating: Shmi would learn what she needed to until she was able to affect an escape.

Shmi would not, however, kill for Palpatine. She would rather take his punishments than become a monster.

With chin held high, Shmi walked into her classroom.

 **00000**

Luke was in the midst of re-programming Lars with the software Mara had prepared when a sudden stab of pain lanced through his mind, and before he knew what had happened he was on the floor, screaming.

His body convulsed and he tried to make sense of what he was feeling— and why it seemed like he was experiencing someone else's agony— when something heightened, and he blacked out.

 **00000**

Mara sprinted through the corridors of _Home One_ , racing down to their shared quarters where Luke was working on Lars. Mara had felt Luke's pain and as she neared their door, she heard his screams.

However, the moment Mara barged through the door he went limp, and Mara's heart clenched.

"Luke!" Mara cried, dropping to her knees beside him and checking his pulse.

It was thankfully strong, but the Force still echoed his misery from seconds earlier. Mara carefully shifted her husband to lie on his back while she continued checking him in the Force. To her shock, she realized that his pain had been sensed as a secondary thing.

And when Mara recognized Shmi's essence, her heart dropped. Anger boiled up inside Mara, and she was just contemplating what to do with the Emperor when she saw him again when Luke stirred.

He groaned, and Mara took his hand. "Luke?"

Luke's head shifted, and then he slowly opened his eyes, looking around for a second before he zeroed in on her.

"Mara," Luke took a ragged breath, and sat up gingerly, his free hand clutching his head. "What happened?"

"Palpatine did something to Shmi," Mara grated. "I'm certain of it."

Luke's nostrils flared... but to Mara's astonishment, he controlled his anger almost instantly. He closed his eyes and centered himself, then without another word turned back to Lars.

"Luke..."

"The sooner we get a pair of eyes and ears in the Palace the better," Luke told her. "Time is running out."

Mara actually sat back at his tone: it was hard as ice, yet utterly in control. As was her husband. Then she smiled softly to herself and counted another point to their chances of success.

"I have one more thing for you: a map of the hidden halls and such in the Palace if he should need them." Mara handed him another datachip. "This is what I was working on just now."

Luke took the chip with a 'thank you', and inserted it, then closed the access panel and flipped Lars on. His photoreceptors flickered to life, and the droid turned his head to face the Skywalkers.

"I am ready to serve, Master," he said.

"Good." Luke helped the droid up and began to lead him to the hangar bay. "Your task is to keep an eye on Shmi. Do not, however, interfere with her unless she is outside the palace and in immediate danger."

"Understood, Sir," Lars answered.

"She cannot, for her own safety, know you are there. It would also not be a good thing for _you_ ," Luke deadpanned. "Act as an Imperial droid, and you will be fine."

"Yes Sir."

Luke motioned to a tiny ship that was waiting for the droid. "This will fly you to rendezvous with an Imperial supply vessel on its way to Imperial Center. It will attach itself to the hull, all you have to do is stay powered down until the ship gets through security at Imperial Center, and then make your way to the Palace and blend in."

"I have given you the necessary codes to get around, but do not make that tidbit common knowledge: only a few people would have the codes I gave you," Mara added seriously.

"I will not fail," Lars assured them, walking up the ramp and strapping in.

"Good."

The couple watched with mixed emotions as Lars was sent away, and only when his small ship was just another star against the field of hundreds outside the hangar bay did they turn to leave.

 **00000**

Venussia had seen many things in her life: some good, some bad, and some ugly. But the treatment the child before her was receiving took the rychate. The woman hadn't been able to stem her pride long enough to admit it to herself before, but Venussia could no longer deny the stab of pride and protectiveness she felt each time Shmi was taken and then returned to the cell.

The child was utterly exhausted when she returned: beaten and bruised both physically and emotionally. And yet... despite all that, the child remained strong resolute... focused. It was almost as though she was counting down till something. It made the older woman proud though she knew she had little right to her daughter anymore.

Days had passed, and Shmi had yet to crack. She remained stubborn and strong, and it put Venussia to shame to think she was being outshone by a seven-year-old.

Thus, when the child was taken away for the ninth day in a row, Venussia could stand it no longer. She had to do something.

She was a mother, whether she deserved that title or not. And Shmi was her daughter. Besides, Venussia was ready to do something good for once... something good by her daughter.

Venussia began plotting as Shmi was spirited away for another day of grueling training.

She would help Shmi, if it was the last thing she ever did. Because, through it all, Venussia had watched the girl, and had fallen in love with the child in the way she should have done at her birth.

 _I'm seven years too late, but I_ will _make sure Shmi has a chance to return to her father._

And she knew just how she was going to do that.

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **A/N**_ _ **:**_ _Sorry this chapter is so short, but I need it to stop there for the next one._ **)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Shmi had never known she had so many different muscles in her legs alone. But today she was really feeling them, and she was amazed that her instructors could cause her to work each one... or that's how it seemed.

Shmi had been working all day and most nights now that she was in a routine. It had been twelve days by her reckoning since her 'training' had begun, and she was bone tired. However, the hope of any sort of reprieve was far out of sight.

Her classes were going well overall, but Shmi had one issue that she'd found consistent: any time her instructors put her in a place that was too small or narrow... Shmi began to feel jittery and afraid. It hadn't been like that in the cell she shared with Venussia because, for a jail cell, it was actually quite roomy.

She was exceedingly careful not to let that show after the first time... when she'd almost had a full-blown panic attack. She didn't understand it, but her instructor had noticed... and had reported it to Palpatine.

Shmi had waited for days afterwards for the Emperor to do something along those lines, but so far he hadn't. She was nervous about that because Mara had told Shmi that the Emperor wasn't afraid to use weaknesses and fears against a recruit.

As Shmi lay in cell 239 once again— for however long she had to rest— she tried and tried to get her body to go to sleep, but it wouldn't relax.

And she _hurt_! Oh how she hurt all over!

"Shmi."

If she wasn't so worn out, the shock of hearing her name from the lips of her birth mother would have frozen the child in shock. As it was, Shmi managed to sit up and stare at her incredulously.

"Did you just use my name to address me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Venussia answered. "Get up."

"Why?" Shmi flopped back down with a groan. "I'm too tired."

"Do you want out of here or not?" Venussia growled.

That got Shmi's attention. "Get out how?"

"They'll bring us a meal shortly," Venussia replied, gesturing for Shmi to rise. "And when the dinner gets here, it's just the one stormtrooper who delivers it."

Shmi was on her feet now, paying close attention.

"When he comes in, hide by the door on the left side so he doesn't see you," Venussia instructed. "I'll distract him, and while he's paying attention to me, you get yourself out."

Shmi nodded... and then paused. "Wait, what about you?"

"It won't work for both of us, girl," the woman replied.

Shmi frowned. "You're not coming? Why?"

"Someone will need to keep the guard busy. Find some way out: maybe the vents, I don't care. But I suspect you've had a little bit of training for stuff like this."

Shmi nodded. Indeed she had had stealth training, and she was proud to say that she was succeeding quite well in that area. But to leave this woman behind... Shmi knew Luke would agree that it was wrong.

"I can't go without you," Shmi tried to argue.

Venussia gave her a look. "Shmi, I appreciate your valor; you are very much like you're father. That's a good thing. We wouldn't want you to be like me, would we?" Venussia asked pointedly.

"In any case," Venussia went on over Shmi's attempt to respond. "I am done. Literally. I just want to be free. And I won't ever be able to walk away from here alive— the Emperor saw to that— so if I can go out helping you... then I will have done one good deed by my daughter."

Shmi gasped at the implications. "What do you mean he made sure?"

Venussia gave her a look. "Its best you didn't know."

Shmi shuddered. "But..."

"Please, let me have this one thing from you." Venussia placed a hand on Shmi's shoulder. "I don't deserve you, but please, give me this one chance to go down fighting."

Shmi trembled, trying to think of what her parents would say. She remembered the few times her father had lost a friend in battle, especially Zev. She remembered how it had been that pilot's choice to go down fighting... so that their deaths meant something.

Shmi wondered if Mara would tell her to let Venussia die with some honor, and that it would be the right thing to do in this situation.

With a heavy heart Shmi finally nodded. "Alright. Thank you... mother."

Venussia glanced down in shame. "I don't deserve to be called that by you."

"But you _are_ my mother... no matter what happened before." Shmi hugged her lightly. "You need _some_ love."

Venussia stood stiffly for long seconds before she tentatively returned the embrace.

"Thank you... Shmi," the woman whispered. "You are so strong, and I am proud of you. Don't ever give up, you hear me?"

"I promise!" Shmi answered.

"Good."

At that moment the guard's footsteps sounded outside their door, and Venussia waved Shmi into place, while she got to her knees on the floor on the far right side of the cell. Shmi hugged the wall to reduce her image while the man stepped inside with a tray of food.

He paused uncertainly upon seeing Venussia, who was now hunched over and clutching at her stomach.

"Oh good, help has arrived!" Venussia moaned.

The trooper stood awkwardly for a moment, and Venussia glared up at him. "You _do_ remember the Emperor's orders for me to stay alive right?"

The trooper noticeably stiffened, but stepped forward to stand over her.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Shmi didn't wait for the answer. She snuck silently into the hall after checking the area with the Force for other guards. She glanced back at Venussia, but the woman was too engrossed in her act to notice.

 _May the Force be with you..._ Shmi thought at her. _And thank you._

Then she was creeping down the hall in the same direction she always went when she was taken from the cell. However, Shmi knew that there was always an officer stationed at a desk by the turbolifts, so she would have to find another way out. Shmi spotted a vent as Venussia had suggested, and realized she'd be able to fit.

Shmi stopped, glanced each way down the corridor, and then worked the cover free. She squeezed inside, and then used Mara's levitation lessons to put it back so the troops didn't know where she'd gone.

However, the moment the hatch was in place, Shmi felt that odd pressure on her heart, her very _soul_... and she felt her mind beginning to shut down as panic threatened to take over. Fear _zinged_ through Shmi, and she tried again to decipher what was going on.

Her heart rate was climbing and her breathing was abnormal... and to her utter shock, the walls seemed like they were... _closing_ in on her!

They were! The walls were suddenly much closer!

Shmi began to tremble, and she found she could no longer move... and instinctively, Shmi reached out to the one sure source of comfort she'd always known...

 _Daddy!_

 **00000**

Luke Skywalker jolted upright in bed as Shmi's panicked voice screamed through his mind.

 _Daddy!_

Luke gasped at the intensity, and he felt her so strongly that it was almost as if she was in the room beside him. Mara sat up next to him, her concern clearly radiating in the Force.

"Luke?"

"It's Shmi!" Luke breathed, closing his eyes and focusing.

He touched her mind through their link despite Mara's warning, though he was extremely careful to skirt Palpatine's awareness. Shmi instantly latched on to him, much like a person afraid of the sea would cling to a life-preservation device.

 _Daddy help me!_ Shmi begged, the hysteria in her voice making Luke worry deeply.

 _Shmi, what's wrong, where are you?_

 _I... I'm in the air ducts! B-but I... I can't move!_

Luke frowned; she was in the air ducts? Why? _What are you doing in the air ducts?_

 _I... Venussia told me to get out while she distracted the guard... but I... I c-cant move! D-D-Daddy!_

Despite his hope that she would be successful in her escape attempt, Luke forced himself to focus. Luke tried to send her calming waves, but he sensed that her fear was feeding from her subconscious. Then a possibility hit him: Shmi was in a tiny, cramped space... and she was _afraid_...

 _Why can't you move?_ He asked, fishing for information.

 _B-because the w-walls a-are m-m-moving closer! Daddy w-what's g-going on?_

Luke felt understanding come to him, and he sent her even more soothing waves. _Shmi, listen to me: you're experiencing claustrophobia._

 _W-what?_

 _It's a fear of small spaces... and it's probably something left over from when you were frozen._ Luke explained. Beside him, he felt Mara monitoring their conversation, while also keeping a mental eye out for the Emperor. She made a 'hurry' motion in his mind, and he obeyed. _Calm down, take deep breaths. The walls aren't actually moving. You are safe in there. It's just your mind playing tricks on you._

 _Okay._

 _Focus on your calm center like we taught you and you will be okay._

Luke felt Shmi obey, and he helped guide his daughter to her center, where her Force presence shone with the light of the twin suns on Tatooine. Only when she was once more calm did Luke move on to a new topic.

 _Shmi, are you trying to escape?_

 _Yes!_ She replied instantly.

 _Please... be_ very _careful! If you get out, try to get to our first home, and we will meet you there. Do you understand?_

 _Yes, Daddy._

 _Good. I love you, so much! No matter what anyone says... I love you._ Luke said fervently.

 _I love you too Daddy, I miss you and Mommy so much!_

 _We miss you too, Sweetheart. Be strong, we are coming for you, I promise!_

Luke allowed Shmi to break the connection, and then he had to take a moment to center his own turbulent mind. After a moment, he felt a soft hand on his arm.

"Luke?"

He opened his eyes, and saw that at some point Mara had upped the lighting to a low setting, allowing them to see each other's faces.

"Shmi is claustrophobic now." His voice cracked. "Of all the things..."

Mara's eyes widened. "How?"

"It had to be her time in carbonite," Luke deduced bitterly. "Because it's never bothered her before." He frowned. "Han hasn't shown any signs of claustrophobia."

"He's also very private," Mara reminded her husband. "But I don't think that's it: Shmi is a child, Han an adult. His psyche could better handle the trauma."

Luke couldn't fault his wife's logic. Then the reality of what had just happened caught up with him.

"We _spoke_ , Mara!" Luke rejoiced, tearing up. "I know it was dangerous... but I got to speak to my little girl!"

Mara smiled understandingly and touched his face before she spoke. "She's trying to get out?" Mara frowned. "Alone?"

"Apparently." Luke sighed. "I hope she's successful."

Mara swallowed with difficulty. "So do I."

Luke felt fear touch his heart at her tone. "Mara?"

"Luke, if she fails, Palpatine will go berserk." Mara looked truly disturbed. "Shmi will realize that whatever is happening now was a child's game. His gloves will come off if she's caught again."

Luke found he was having trouble breathing. "Mara... he wouldn't..."

"Yes," Mara whispered, and Luke saw her memories through their bond. "Yes he would torture a child."

Luke stared at her agape, unable to formulate words. "Mara... we can't..."

"Let her?" Mara closed her eyes. "What choice do we have Luke? We're light-years away."

Luke began to tremble, and he wrapped Mara into an embrace as much to comfort her as himself.

 _Please, dear Force. Protect my Shmi..._

 **00000**

As soon as her father and she were disconnected, Shmi got down to business, forcing herself not to panic anymore. She had to get out, and she had to get home, end of story.

Shmi belly-crawled the length of the ducts until she met a junction that angled upwards. At that point Shmi looked up, but it was dark now that she was away from the hall. Shmi bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do next.

Recalling something she'd read in her stealth book, she wormed her way to a standing position, and tried bracing herself on opposite sides of the walls.

Then she applied pressure and walked up a few inches with her hands and feet. She nearly shouted with joy when it worked, but caught herself just in time. It wouldn't do to give herself away by making unneeded noise.

Shmi shimmied her way up what felt like an eternity of air-ducts before her hand came to a new grate. And she hadn't been more grateful for something so simple in a long time. Her arms and legs were beginning to quiver with the exertion of getting herself up the vents. Shmi peered through the grate. The room beyond was dark and silent, but Shmi still stretched out with the Force.

To her relief the coast was clear, and she shimmied up to just above the grate before she stopped, released one foot and kicked the cover off. She followed the grate into the room, and once again replaced it.

Shmi breathed a sigh of relief that she was free of the ducts, and crept to the window to see where she was. She spotted the nearest landing pad of the Palace to be a surprisingly short distance away.

Shmi took a deep breath to prepare herself, and then carefully opened the front door. Peeking out through a tiny crack, Shmi saw no stormtroopers or Crimson Guard, so she slipped into the hall, sticking to the shadows.

Shmi wondered if the halls were always this deserted in the palace at night. Shmi made relatively quick time by hopping from one shadowy hiding spot to the next, avoiding patrols whenever needed... until a sudden alarm sounded.

 _I've been discovered missing!_ Shmi knew that had to be the reason.

She picked up her pace, her heart pounding. She was so worked up that she nearly ran into a group of guards who were— thank the Force— facing away from her. Shmi instantly dove for the nearest pillar and hid behind it, crouching low to the floor.

Shmi strained to hear what they were saying.

"The child has been reported missing," someone said. "Find her! Spread out!"

Feet moved by and Shmi stayed utterly still until they had passed and were out of sight. She then kept low and crept up to peek cautiously around her pillar. There were no other guards... but Shmi did see her destination outside a nearby viewport.

Encouraged by her current success, Shmi unknowingly sent out a mental ' _I'm goin g to make it out!'_ through the Force.

Shmi made good time to the hangar, where she was chagrined to see more guards. She peered at the pilots who were lounging about, most of them standing by tables.

 _Why aren't they more alert?_ She wondered.

She supposed that no one was planning on her trying to steal a ship.

Shifting her attention to the few rows of TIEs, Shmi bit her lip, remembering how her father and the Rogues had taught her the difference between the classes of TIE fighters. Not all of them had hyperdrives. Shmi quickly recounted the model she'd need, and spotted it at the far end of the hangar.

Once her ship was selected, she realized she'd need a flightsuit and helmet. Nothing here would really fit her, but she'd have to make due.

Shmi spotted a locker-room and crept toward it with exceeding caution.

 **00000**

Darth Vader didn't know what was happening to him. One day he was a fearless and fearsome Dark Lord of the Sith... the next, he was grandfather to a brilliant and beautiful young girl.

A girl he had handed over to the most evil man in the galaxy... aside from Vader himself. He had spent most of the last twelve days in a desperate battle between the two sides of himself... one half of which he'd successfully kept locked away for two decades.

However, somehow this innocent young girl had unlocked those gates, and set Anakin Skywalker's spirit free to a degree. He was far from redeemed, but he'd be dammed if he just sat back and _watched_ her be turned into another toy for his master.

Shmi was family... and family had always mattered the most to Anakin. It was why he'd become Vader... to save his wife.

 _You sentimental fool,_ Vader sneered at his former self. _You're weak in the pathetic Jedi form you were before. We have become_ strong _!_

 _Strong enough to be kept in this damn suit, you mean._ Anakin countered. _We're not asking forgiveness from the galaxy... but we can't just..._

An alarm sounded then, breaking into the Sith Lord's musings, and he was on his feet instantly. He charged into the hall, locating the first trooper he could find.

"What is going on?"

"Lord Vader," the trooper saluted crisply. "The girl has disappeared."

Vader lifted surprised eyebrows behind his mask. "Disappeared?"

"Yes, Lord Vader. We have sent out patrols to locate her as we speak."

Vader— Anakin— snorted at that under his breath. This child was a _Skywalker:_ if she was missing, she'd be difficult to find, especially after her success in her training... and that after only twelve days. Pride surged through him, and he suddenly realized the trooper was waiting for his response.

"Very good, carry on." Vader waved him away, and the man saluted once more before obeying.

Vader stood silently for a moment, thinking. If she was her father's daughter... and his granddaughter... she'd look for a way out. And not just _any_ way... she'd need a way off-planet. No doubt she'd been scoping out the Palace as she was moved from place to place.

Vader followed his hunch and felt for her presence in the hangar bay closest to where her cell had been. Indeed, he felt her, and once more he felt pride touch his heart.

 _Clever girl!_ He praised.

However, he couldn't just stand there... he had to do something. Vader started walking briskly down to the hangar bay Shmi was in.

 **00000**

Shmi was wondering if her success so far wasn't a blessing of her small size, or if she was really that good already. Shouldn't she have met with more resistance?

... Or was this a ruse?

Shmi bit her lip halfway into her borrowed flightsuit. What if this was all being allowed to happen by the Emperor?

The thought chilled her... but she was _so_ _close_! She decided to risk it.

Shmi donned her helmet and zipped up the suit, adjusting it as much as possible to fit her much smaller frame. Then she took a deep breath and walked out of the locker room, using the Force to create a distraction by knocking over the game table the pilots were crowded about.

That started a violent riot as players tried to snatch credits and game-cards.

Shmi walked with purpose, having learned that if you wanted to look like you belonged, you should walk and act as one of the people around you. Thus she was able to reach her craft unimpeded as the fight between the Imperials worsened.

Shmi noted again that with the alarm, the pilots should have been more concerned with their duty... but her mother had told her that credits were powerful things. Shmi climbed into the cockpit and sealed it, breathing a sigh of relief.

Then she ran her eyes across the controls, and grimaced. This was nothing at all like her father's X-wing!

 _Trust the Force, Shmi, always._ Luke had taught her.

Shmi took a deep breath and opened herself to that power. Sure enough, it helped her figure out the controls, and soon she had the thing up and running.

 **00000**

Vader had just stepped into the hangar when a TIE flew from the hangar, which the pilots fighting finally noticed. Ignoring their stunned looks, Vader raced to a starfighter of his own and worked the controls to bring it online.

Minutes later he was following the small form of Shmi's ship. She was heading straight for the upper atmosphere, heedless of the lanes of speeders she bypassed.

Vader followed hot on her heels, not sure what he was going to do when he caught up. He couldn't just let her go: Palpatine would go _crazy_. But to let her be recaptured... he knew what _that_ would bring too.

His indecision was interrupted when a voice crackled to life on his communications unit. "Rogue TIE, this is Captain Flivven. You are not permitted to be here. By the order of His Majesty, return to the Palace or we will open fire!"

Vader saw Shmi's ship wobble slightly, no doubt as she fought the unfamiliar controls. She did not, however, obey. Instead, she veered to get away from the wing of TIEs that were advancing on her.

Vader was still undecided... while Anakin told him the obvious choice.

"TIE pilot, you have been warned, prepare to be shot down!" Flivven stated.

Green laserfire lanced out toward Shmi's vessel... and Vader snapped into action. The rogue TIE swerved to avoid the hit, and Vader had to admit he was impressed. Clearly this girl had spent time learning to fly...

 _Or she's just a natural like Skywalkers are!_ Anakin boasted.

 _Whatever the case, she's outnumbered, and she clearly doesn't know how to fly a TIE._ Vader snapped back.

 _Then_ do _something you_ coward _!_ Anakin yelled back. _What is the Emperor going to do to us that hasn't already been done?_

Vader growled in his throat, and punched into the frequency Flivven was using. "Captain Flivven, stand down now!"

But it was too late. Shmi's TIE took a severe hit and her craft instantly began to spiral and head back toward the surface of Imperial Center.

"I expect you to be at whatever landing pad we use, Captain!" Vader barked.

"Y-yes sir!" was the stuttered reply.

 **00000**

Shmi screamed in terror as her ship took a hit and began to fly out of control. Shmi pressed every button she could see, she also flexed the repulsors and hit the brakes, but nothing worked.

 _Help me!_ She cried.

 _Shmi._

She gasped as the voice from the Emperor's throne room came back.

 _Shmi, do_ exactly _as I say, do you understand?_

 _Yes!_

 _Good, now, I want you to shut down the shields, and reroute power to the repulsors._

 _How?_ Shmi asked, even as she cancelled the shields.

A mental image came to her, and Shmi followed it verbatim.

 _That will reroute more power to the repulsors. Now, work the thrusters and level yourself out. Not all at once or you'll go even more out of control._

Shmi continued to follow the voice, and to her elation it worked. She managed to level out enough to where she wouldn't impact like a stone falling from above. Now she could slide to a stop.

Or so she hoped.

 _Shmi, there is a landing pad thirty meters ahead, aim for it._

 _Okay!_ Shmi answered.

She carefully kept the ship on-course, spotting the desired landing strip, and then delving deeply into the Force. To her utter astonishment, another presence— one familiar and cold— joined her efforts, lending her power. It flowed through her, and she felt Darth Vader's mental hands helping Shmi to guide her ship to a much safer landing, and then she felt her ship _tug_ as he then grabbed it in the Force.

Shmi saw the edge of the lading platform approaching, and she threw her hands up to cover her face, screaming in terror.

Then, with a final slow screech, and with the edge mere centimeters away, the TIE came to a stop. Shmi sat shaking in her seat long enough to register what had happened, and then she was scrambling out. She popped the hatch and raced away from the ship, throwing the helmet away... then stopped dead.

There, in the center of the landing pad, and out of his own ship was Darth Vader, standing tall and proud in all his black-clad glory. Shmi stood trembling, wondering what he would do next.

To her amazement, her voice sounded without her approval. "Why did you help me?"

Vader cocked his head to the side. "Do you know who I am, Child?"

"Yes, you are Darth Vader."

Vader shook his head. "I was not always him. Before that, I went by a much different name: one you and your father share with me."

Shmi took a startled breath as he walked to stand before her. What did he mean?

"Shmi, I am your grandfather," Vader said as softly as his vocoder would allow.

Silence. Then: "What?!"

"I was once Anakin Skywalker... your father's father," he clarified. "And you, Shmi, were named after my mother."

Shmi opened her mouth to deny it... but then paused. That voice that had spoken to her in the Emperor's throne room, and then again in the TIE... they had both reminded her of Luke. Now she knew why, even as the Force confirmed it.

"You're really him?" Shmi breathed.

"Yes."

"Lord Vader?" a fearful voice sounded from behind them, interrupting the moment. "Y-you a-asked for me?"

Vader spun around with a snarl. Lifting a hand, Vader clenched his fist, and the pilot instantly began to gag.

"You shot her down!" he roared. "You almost killed this girl!"

"P-lease forgive m-me Milord!" the pilot gagged out. "I-it was o-orders!"

"Stop please!" Shmi cried, braving touching Vader's arm. "Don't kill him!"

Vader looked to her. "He disobeyed me, he must be punished."

"He was following orders! I was an escaping prisoner, and he was just doing his job!" Shmi argued. "Please don't kill him because of _my_ disobedience!"

Vader stared at her long and hard... and then grudgingly released the man, who collapsed to the floor, gasping heavily.

"Captain, you will apologize to Shmi," Vader warned.

Taking the hint, the Captain bowed deeply before Shmi. "Please forgive my actions, Milady Shmi. I am most sincerely sorry."

"I forgive you," Shmi assured him.

"Thank you, Milady," he breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **(** **A/N 1** **:** _This chapter takes a turn for the_ _ **Darker**_ _side of things, so be aware._ **)**

Lars had been at the Imperial Palace for a week when his mistress made her escape attempt. And in those seven days, since he needed something to do— and he figured he could maybe glean information for the Rebellion's use— he'd begun sneaking around.

Since he was a droid it was far easier because few people stopped him, assuming that he was just doing his job.

Thus, the day before Shmi's attempted flee of Imperial Center, Lars stumbled quite by accident over a file that would charge the Rebellion with fear, but also stir them to action, maybe far sooner than the Empire had planned for them to.

In the chaos of the escape attempt, Lars found it quite simple to sneak into a communications center and send a secure message to Master Luke, and then erase any and all evidence of his being there.

Now it was up to them to decide how to proceed with what he found, while Lars did his best to relocate his Mistress, Shmi.

 **00000**

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne, fingers steepled against cracked lips as he thought of his next move. He had played 'nice' with the girl before, but now she would suffer. And he knew just how to do that, thanks to a little tip from a loyal Imperial trainer.

Also, his patience with her father was wearing thin. He had suspected Luke Skywalker wouldn't hesitate to rescue the girl, but instead he'd taken his time. And while that gave Palpatine more occasions to do what he wanted with the girl, his main interest was getting to her _father_. That had been his purpose in bringing her here to begin with. Her training had been a side-note, something to keep her busy and out of his immediate path.

What the Jedi was waiting for in coming to his child Palpatine did not know, but he _did_ know was done being patient. He _would_ draw the young Skywalker to him through his little girl. And Palpatine would enjoy every moment of it.

A gleeful cackle reverberated about the cavernous throne room as he awaited the arrival of his young charge.

 **00000**

Luke recalled waking to an urgent, top priority message from Lars that morning. And, when he'd opened it, he recalled Mara having to slap his face a few times to get him to wake up from his shocked daze.

But that all paled in comparison to what Alliance High Command was doing now.

Not that he blamed them... to a degree. But still this was _ridiculous_ : they were adults. Couldn't they act like it?

"A SECOND one!?" Madine was roaring. "They built _another_ one?!"

"We must act immediately!" Ackbar stated in his gravelly voice. "We must strike before the Emperor learns we have this information!"

"But we don't have the fleet amassed, that would take too long!" Rieekan was arguing.

To their credit, Mon Mothma and Leia were sitting silently, their faces pale and drawn as they processed the information too.

The file Lars had smuggled out to the Alliance was both a blueprint and location of a second, even larger Death Star. The only bright side Luke saw in its current existence was its incompletion. The weapons systems especially were not yet online.

When he could take their bickering no longer, Luke slammed his fist on the table.

"Gentlemen, _enough!_ " Luke barked.

Several shocked gazes instantly lifted to his face, Mara's included. He rarely lost his temper like this.

"Thank you," Luke said in a calmer voice once he had their attention. "There is no need to lose our heads. We have been given a golden opportunity here, and we would be fools to waste it, _or_ to throw it away with a careless act of aggression."

He felt Leia's impressed sense, and when she mentally encouraged him on, he did so. "We should send a small strike team, one who can infiltrate and blend in. They could set up timed explosives or something like that around key points in the superstructure and then clear out the station with a false emergency..."

"Clear it out?" Madine interrupted, narrowing suspicious eyes.

Luke gave him a pointed, thunderous look. "There is no need to waste hundreds if not thousands of lives, Imperial or otherwise, General."

Madine opened his mouth to speak, but Luke went on over him. "The point is; a strike force from the navy would instantly alert the Emperor to the fact that we have these plans, and are currently doing something to stop his weapon from being finished. But a smaller surgical force would be able to get onboard."

"And who would lead this strike force?" Mon spoke for the first time. "You?"

"No." Luke shook his head. "Mara and I will be leaving soon for Imperial Center. As you all know the Emperor has my daughter, and the time to rescue her is very, very near."

Rieekan leaned forward. "But what about the Death Star?"

Luke looked to him. "What point is there in eliminating this Death Star but not taking out the source of all these super weapons? He will just build another... or something else entirely. He won't stop: he will continue to make his monstrosities. So you tell me how going after the Emperor _and_ Darth Vader isn't just as, if not _more_ important?"

Rieekan sat back with a nod, and this time Leia leaned forward. She and Han— the final member of the emergency meeting— had been trading looks for the last several minutes.

"Han and I will lead the strike force," she said firmly.

Luke nodded in support, feeling Mara do the same, and Mon turned surprised eyes on Leia.

"You?"

Leia frowned. "I can handle it. And Han is good at getting into places he shouldn't be." She threw her husband an amused glance, to which he offered his famous lopsided grin. "We can lead the team."

"It would probably be a good idea to have a small collection of ships ready to fight if the strike team needs an evacuation or something." Rieekan looked to Ackbar and Madine.

And so the plans continued until it was set in stone that Leia and Han would select a team to take to Endor, where they would infiltrate and eventually destroy the Second Death Star.

 **00000**

Shmi walked beside Darth Vader— who she now knew to be her grandfather— as he escorted her back to the Emperor. Fear assaulted her, but it was unlike what she'd felt the first time; because this time, she _knew_ she was in deep trouble.

She looked to her grandfather pleadingly. "Why are you taking me back to _him_?" she asked. "He'll be so mad at me!"

"I know," Vader said simply.

Shmi cringed. "What will he do to me?"

"Whatever he wishes," Vader replied shortly.

Ever after she'd gotten him to spare that pilot's life he had been on a short fuse. The kind streak she'd known from him while he helped her land the TIE was gone, as if it had never existed. Now he seemed to be angry that it had shown its ugly face in the first place.

If Shmi didn't know any better, she would think that he was pawning her off as quickly as possible to be free of her influence. Well, she wasn't done with him yet.

"He's going to do terrible things to me!" Shmi shuddered with fear, but kept walking, knowing from experience that if she stopped or tried to retreat, he'd simply drag her with the Force.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tried running!" Vader snapped suddenly, whirling on Shmi and stopping her heart with utter terror for two entire beats as he loomed threateningly.

Shmi trembled, swallowing heavily. "B-but I don't want to be here! _I don't want to be evil!_ I don't want to _kill_ people!" Shmi gave him her most pleading look. "P-please! You can still get me out! You're _Darth Vader_! You can do _anything_!"

He actually seemed to pause at that, but then he pulled back. "I used to think so too, many years before. But it is now time to face the consequences for your choice. You are old enough to understand that, Child."

Shmi glared at him, tears in her eyes. "If you are going to just give me up, the least you could do is use my _name_... Grandfather."

With that, she bowed her head and marched ahead of him, letting her tears flow. Oh, how she wanted to reach out to her father again! But she had a hunch that the Emperor would sense it this time, and Shmi didn't want her father to get hurt because of her.

So she cried until they reached the ornate double doors to the throne room, and then she resolutely lifted her head and walked toward her fate. She wondered if Mara would be proud of her in that moment and she took courage then.

Thus, with head held high, Shmi walked before the Emperor and then stood tall and defiant. If Vader was no longer going to help her, then she would no longer play by his rules. She would defy the evil Emperor to her dying breath.

However, what she hadn't been expecting was to see Venussia standing with a pair of Crimson Guards off to the side of the throne. From the seat of power, a haggard and disgusting face greeted Shmi, and this time she let her revulsion show plainly.

"Welcome back, My Child," Palpatine told her smoothly.

"I am _not_ your child!" Shmi snapped. "I never have been and I never will be!"

Palpatine lifted a brow. "Indeed. I hope you enjoyed your little jaunt, Child, because that will be the last time you see the sun for a long, long time."

Shmi frowned, nervous. "What does that mean?"

Palpatine's lips lifted in what she supposed was a smile. "You will find out, Child: but first."

He gestured to the Crimson Guards, and they brought Venussia forward. She looked sickly and weak outside of her cell, and Shmi realized that she'd been ill the whole time.

"I believe your birth mother instigated your escape, and so she will be executed for you to witness." The Emperor sat up eagerly, and Shmi watched in growing horror as he lifted a hand. She and Venussia had never been very close, but she was still Shmi's mother, and she loved her for that. Besides, she shouldn't have to pay for Shmi's mistake!

"No!" Shmi started to move to get between her mother and the Emperor, but a black glove on the shoulder stopped her. "Please, don't!"

Venussia lifted her head proudly, but shot Shmi a look. "Remember your promise to me. Stay stro..."

Her sentence died as the Emperor clenched a fist and her face instantly went white. Venussia gurgled once, and then collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

"NO!" Shmi screamed, and she used her newfound skills to break from Vader's grip to charge the evil man who'd just murdered her birth mother.

She felt her grandfather's disbelief in the back of her mind, but the Emperor merely let her get close and slap him in the face before he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her so hard to the floor that she bit through her lip when her teeth _clacked_ together.

"You are MINE!" he all but roared at her, making Shmi shy back from his sudden vehemence. He was in her face, and his breath was foul; but it was his murderous ocher eyes that made her tremble, locked as they were on hers. " _You will do as I ask, or I will rip_ everything _you hold dear from you!_ "

Shmi knew she was in for it now and, with nothing else to lose in that moment— or so she thought— she spat in his face. "I _hate_ you! You will _never_ have me!"

She'd thought he had iced her to the bone already with his fierce anger, but when he suddenly went calm and smiled just so at her, she knew she'd been mistaken. Because _this_... this abrupt calm from the man chilled Shmi to her very core.

"Good, Child. Let your hate fuel you," he purred, and Shmi felt something brush against her mind.

She gasped when she realized what he was doing, and she immediately wrestled her negative emotions under control before she lifted her chin in defiance again.

"Never."

Palpatine shrugged. "No matter; but you will still serve me a purpose, whether you like it or not."

Shmi _didn't_ like the sound of that.

"You will be taken to sublevel twelve, where I have prepared something very special just for you, Child. Your fear and suffering will draw your father to you... and by extension to _me_."

Shmi gasped again. "No!"

"Yes." He motioned to the same Crimson Guards who'd guarded Venussia. "Take her there at once."

They grabbed Shmi by each arm, and she struggle mightily. "NO! I won't let you!"

"And you plan to stop this how?" the Emperor wondered with amusement.

"I... I'll..." Shmi fumbled for something to say.

"You will comply, because you are my servant, my _slave_!" Palpatine snapped. "I will be there shortly to see you."

With that, Shmi was dragged kicking and screaming into a private turbolift along the hall that took her so far down she knew she'd never get back out. Her mind was awhirl with two things: what were they going to do to her? But, more importantly... her father would be walking into a trap! _Again!_

She had to warn him!

Shmi was about to do just that when she realized that the walls of the turbolift were starting to close in on her, much like the vents had. Shmi's breathing quickened, but she clung to what her father had said.

 _Calm down, take deep breaths. The walls aren't actually moving. You are safe in there. It's just your mind playing tricks on you._

 _... walls aren't moving... trick of the mind..._

The lift settled to an ominous halt and the doors opened silently, permitting her a view of dark, scary hallways with few doors and even fewer lights. Shmi instantly felt terror flood her, and she began to struggle harder.

"Please! Please don't!" she cried, digging her heels in until they finally just picked Shmi up and carried her.

They brought her into a room, and to the girl's horror they began strapping her to a table. She saw a man wearing a heavy apron enter soon after, and when he walked up to her, taking Shmi's chin and moving her head, she snapped her teeth at him.

He chuckled darkly. "She's got some fight in her... but that won't last."

He struck Shmi across the face hard enough to make her see stars, and then the Crimson Guards took up spots by the door while the man was left to do what he wanted with her.

 **00000**

Erdric Flivven, pilot in the Imperial Navy, took a deep breath as he pulled back on the hyperspace levers. His small, borrowed ship reverted from the mottled mass of hyperspace and into the open space of the galaxy in the Outer Rim.

He had spent many long hours of the night and day deliberating on his next move.

' _The child had saved him_ ' is what kept running like a mantra through his head. The little girl had faced down _Vader_ , knowing the dangers, and had pled with the armored giant for Erdric's life.

Now she was in the grips of the Emperor, facing her punishment for trying to escape. And it was ultimately _his_ fault. He had been the one to stop her, and now she was in sublevel twelve of the Emperor's Palace.

To say he was gnawed at ceaselessly by guilt was an understatement, but he had finally decided to do something. Using a huge chunk of his salary, Erdric had gone to an information broker he knew for a fact was trustworthy— a man called Talon Karrde— and had gotten the location of the Rebellion's main fleet, and by extension Luke Skywalker.

He had been given coordinates and now here he was, praying the Rebels didn't blast his ship on sight. However, his ship _was_ instantly surrounded by a flight of X-wings, and a voice came over the speaker.

"Imperial ship, you are surrounded with no means of escape." The voice was definitely male.

"This is Erdric Flivven, and I have no intention of fighting," he said sincerely. "I wish to speak with Luke Skywalker at once. It is exceedingly important."

There was a shocked silence, heavy with tension as the pilots deliberated, probably speaking with their leaders on the flagship.

Finally the man came back over the speaker. "Follow us to the hangar. Do not deviate from our course, and remain in your cockpit until you are approached by Wedge Antilles. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

 **00000**

Luke sat with Mara in the mess hall, which was empty save them due to the late hour. The meeting with High Command had taken forever, but at least they'd been able to create a solid plan against the Death Star. Mara had kindly supplied the Imperial codes they might need.

The only thing they were missing was an Imperial ship and some uniforms, though Mara knew where to get some of those.

But none of it would have happened if Lars hadn't been at the Palace... something that had been Mara's call.

Speaking of Mara...

Luke looked to her collection of plates and took note of the items consumed. She seemed to be following some sort of pattern when it came to her food of late, asking the kitchen staff for specific meals cooked in specific ways. And if it wasn't right, she couldn't eat it.

Though whether it was _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_ , Luke wasn't entirely sure.

He finally decided to brave asking her about her strange new habit. "Mara?"

He was a little nervous, because she'd also been moody of late, especially around mealtimes and mornings. By contrast, she was oftentimes sultry and loving in the evenings, and sometimes she'd wake in the dead of night and demand something from him: more often than not food or lovemaking.

"Yes?" she replied, looking up at him from one of her plates, this one containing strizzleberry pie and chocolate whipped topping.

Luke opened his mouth to ask— with a brief flicker of Venussia coning to mind for some reason— when his comlink beeped.

Luke sighed, giving up on his curiosity and answering the device. "Skywalker."

"Luke, it's Wedge." Came a grim voice. "We've got a lone Imperial pilot asking to speak with you."

Luke and Mara shared a look. "One person?"

"That's what he says, and thermal scans confirm his claim," Wedge replied. "You want to meet him, or should we bag him?"

Something in the Force niggled at Luke, and he shook his head, even though the other man couldn't see it. "No, escort him to our hangar, I'll be there shortly."

"Will do." Wedge signed off, leaving a confused couple behind.

Mara was the first to break the silence. "You know, if he really is alone, he could provide us with the Imperial ship we've been lacking. Also, his ship would have a few uniforms on board per regulations."

Luke gave her a winning smile, leaning in for a kiss. "That's why I love you..."

But just before his lips would have touched hers, his connection to Shmi flared to utter, painful life, and Luke jerked in his seat with such violence that he fell flat to the floor, where he lay gasping like a beached fish.

"Luke!" Mara was by his side instantly, but he didn't see her. His vision was flashing with shades of color as Shmi's pain sang out to him in waves... and then her pain eased, and Luke was left to curl into himself.

"Luke, talk to me!" Mara snapped worriedly, her hand on his shoulder as he shook.

But he couldn't formulate words or thoughts just then, because Shmi's sense then lit up with hysteria and dark swirls of panic and despair. Luke was steadily drowning in her dark sense and he didn't realize he was screaming right along with her until Mara's Force presence snatched him back from the abyss, pressing him onto his back.

Luke cried out with the sudden silence of Shmi's presence, and ended up vomiting his dinner all over himself.

Hands turned his body so he wouldn't choke, and a soothing hand rubbed his back. Only when Luke was calm enough to form words and thoughts once more did he sit up and turn to face Mara.

He froze in shock to see tears streaming down her face, and she was hugging her free arm about her body as if to stop herself from sobbing outright. Luke felt horrible for neglecting her and he gathered her to him, ignoring his soiled clothing.

He was weeping too, and had to use the Force to keep a level head.

"Luke... our little girl, she's..." Mara wept, clinging to him. "She's... _he_ is..."

"I know..." Luke whispered brokenly. "I felt her..."

"I know you did," Mara pulled back to look at him pleadingly. "Please don't hate me for cutting you off like that. I did it to protect you."

Luke ran tender fingers through the edge of her hair and down her cheek. "I could never hate you, Mara. I'm glad you cut me off. I wouldn't be any help to anyone if I could still feel that."

He of course was angry, but remembering that these feelings were exactly what the Emperor wanted from Luke, he controlled himself. He was a Jedi: he would act like one... or it would all be for naught.

"Luke, its time." Mara grabbed his face to emphasize her point

"Yes," Luke agreed, feeling it as surely as she did in the Force. "It's time to save our daughter."

Mara nodded, and then glanced at their fronts with a grimace. "But first, we may need to clean up."

Luke laughed, grateful or the tension breaker. "Agreed."

 **00000**

Shmi had never felt such pain, nor did she recognize the passage of time. But when her 'punishment' finally ended, she was left crying weakly.

The man had hurt her physically, driving her to depths of pain she'd never known were possible. But she was at least thankful he'd not given her any drugs.

Yet.

However, when the Emperor appeared to take her chins in his icy fingers and force her to look upon him, she knew something else was coming.

"Administer the retracin," he ordered the other Imperial.

Shmi struggled weakly, her fear doubling. They were giving her drugs now? What would those do?

Sensing her question, Palpatine leaned closer. "Retracin is a drug that will rob you of your reasoning and logic abilities. You will not be able to stop your subconscious from reacting to fears it has picked up."

Palpatine now smirked, setting Shmi's blood to an icy fever. "Fear like those of small spaces."

Shmi's eyes widened even as the prick to her arm came, and she struggled uselessly.

The Emperor gestured to the man who'd tortured her. "Place her in the device."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Shmi was freed from her restraints and lifted up into the man's arms, where she was then turned so she could see the 'device' the Emperor had mentioned. It was nothing more than a metallic box with no viewports... and yet it had a tiny light, and the door was lockable from the outside only.

Shmi shrieked in fright when she realize what was about to happen, and she had enough of her thinking power left to understand that the drug was already taking affect. Shmi balked in the man's arms, and he dropped her.

She felt shoots of pain all over, but her only goal was to get away from the box. Shmi struggled uselessly while the man dragged her by the hair into the container and then slammed the door.

Shmi sat rigidly for long seconds as the finalizing _shink_ of the lock was heard.

She jumped when the light came on, giving her enough luminescence to see by, and the Emperor's voice sounded from a tiny speaker.

"Enjoy your punishment, Child," he gloated gleefully. "Now; go to work and bring your father to me."

With that the comm. clicked off, and Shmi was left to drop further and further into the depths of despair and the terrifyingly low levels of hysteria.

The walls had already begun squeezing in... getting closer and closer... she was supposed to be chanting something to keep her fear at bay... but the walls were _moving!_ They were getting closer and closer... yet they never touched her... but they kept coming _nearer!_

She screamed, alternating clutching at her head and pounding the wall.

" _Let me out!_ " she begged. " _Please let me out!_ "

No answer came save a chuckle she knew to belong to the Emperor.

Shmi squeezed herself into a corner and curled into the tightest ball she could. At some point— she had already lost all sense of time— the space got freezing cold, and her mind instantly balked at the thought that she was being refrozen.

Shmi began to sob hysterically, unable to help it even as her fear took strong hold and refused to release her.

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **A/N 2**_ _: For those of you who have asked me to 'please finish', let me assure you I WILL complete this story! I promise! I haven't made it this far to quit now! I just have another story going too that has been begging me to write it, but for this one, sometimes I have to wait and make sure I have things set for the next chapter so I can do it right. So please bear with me, and I guarantee a finished product. P.S: I even have infant-stage plans for a sequel to this trilogy, a book set in the same series, but a few years later._ **)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **(** **A/N** **:** _This chapter contains some content that may not be appropriate for some/younger readers._ **)**

Luke arrived in the hangar with Mara— freshly showered and clothed— to find a fair-haired man in an Imperial uniform standing between the Rogues, with Wedge on point. The man's striking grey eyes found Luke's instantly, and then slipped down to the lightsaber at Luke's hip.

Realization dawned on the man, and he instinctively straightened his posture, brushing invisible lint from his uniform.

Luke stopped in front of Wedge, who had moved forward a few paces to greet Luke. "Sorry about this, but he insists he has information for you only."

Luke nodded. "I understand. Did he give a name yet?"

"Yes," Wedge replied falling into step next to Luke on the left since Mara was on his right. "Erdric Flivven, he is a pilot in the Imperial Navy."

They had reached the group, and the Rogues made way for Luke, who stopped a respectful distance from the Imperial.

"Erdric I presume?" Luke asked, eyeing him in turn.

"Yes Sir," he extended a hand. "Are you Luke Skywalker?"

"I am," Luke responded, accepting his limb politely. "What can I do for you?"

The pilot shifted, looking at the other Rebels in their little circle. "Ah, it's really information I think only..."

"I assure you the people here with me right now are trustworthy," Luke cut him off firmly. "I trust them with my life. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Erdric looked about him once more before he decided just to take Luke on his word. "I have news on your daughter. Shmi, is it?"

Luke's eyes widened before he could catch himself. "Yes. What news?"

Erdric grimaced, looking down. "It's nothing pretty, I'm sorry to say."

Mara stepped forward. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?" she suggested pointedly.

Luke nodded. "Let's do that. This way."

Luke and Mara led the way to the nearest interrogation room.

Along the route, Luke glanced to Mara. "Would you call Leia please, let her know we've got Erdric. She'll probably want to see this."

"Alright." Mara stepped aside while the group rounded the final corner, and pulled out her comlink.

Luke let Erdric into the room, and the other man sat at the chair on one side of the offered table, with Luke taking the other. Once they were both settled, Luke waited for Mara's signal in the Force that they could begin, during which time he studied the man before him.

Erdric seemed like a nice man, judging by how polite he had been thus far. He definitely understood authority. He presented a crisp, clean appearance, with short-cropped blond hair and a clean uniform. His grey eyes were sharp, but also held flickers of guilt, something the Jedi found intriguing.

At last, Luke sensed both Han and Leia's presences arrive, and Mara gave him a mental nudge to start. Shifting in his seat, Luke began.

"Thank you for your patience," Luke said. "Please begin."

Erdric nodded, his posture remaining straight as he delivered his message. "I don't know if word travelled yet, probably not since we like to keep our heads," he said, "but your daughter attempted an escape."

Luke nodded. "Yes, I know."

Erdric seemed a little confused by this, but then he shrugged it off. "Anyway, I am the pilot who stopped her from succeeding. If I hadn't made the shot to bring down her fighter, she'd have gotten away."

Luke frowned a touch, but otherwise kept his expression calm. "Go on."

"Well, her ship was guided down by Lord Vader himself." Erdric rubbed at his neck, the first sign of unprofessionalism he'd shown. "When I landed on their same docking pad like he'd ordered, he tried to kill me for nearly killing the girl. But... well, _she_ saved _me_. She stood him down, pled for my life... and won. Vader spared me, all because of Shmi. And now..."

When he paused uncertainly, Luke motioned for him to continue.

"Now she's in sublevel twelve of His Majesty's palace." Erdric swallowed guiltily.

Luke felt a spike of sickened alarm from Mara, followed swiftly by a flare of white-hot anger, and he recalled that she knew what sublevel twelve meant even if Luke didn't.

"I am so sorry, Sir," Erdric said softly, unable to meet Luke's gaze. "If I had known she'd end up there, I would have let her go."

"Forgive my ignorance on the matter but what, exactly, is sublevel twelve?" Luke asked cautiously.

Erdric's face paled. "It's where the Emperor takes his 'toys' to play with in his sick, sadistic ways."

When Mara backed this up for Luke, he shuddered, recalling the pain from Shmi. Luke had to take a moment to calm himself then, though there was a moment he seriously contemplated putting the Emperor through every single thing he'd done to Shmi... and then all he'd done to Mara...

 _Calm down, breathe..._ Luke ordered himself severely.

After a time, Luke regained his composure, and then studied Erdric anew. Luke felt this man's honesty— as well as his very real concern for Shmi— and sat forward, placing his hands on the table.

"You are not to blame. You were only doing your job, and I cannot fault you for that," Luke told him. "I do thank you for this information, but I have something to ask you in return."

"Go ahead, Sir."

"Why bring this to me?" Luke wanted to know.

Erdric frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"You could have merely sent a message," Luke clarified. "But instead you came in person."

Erdric thought it over for a moment, realizing what the other was saying. "You think I'm doubting the Empire?" he finally surmised.

"Are you?"

Erdric met Luke's gaze for long seconds, and the Jedi watched the cogs turn in the other's mind.

"I... I guess I am," the pilot finally admitted. "I mean, if the Emperor and Vader can be so cruel to a little, innocent girl... I want no part of that."

Luke continued to study the man, and then he glanced back toward where he knew Leia to be. He lifted a brow, sending a query in the Force. He felt her momentary confusion, but she urged him on.

Returning his gaze to Erdric, Luke sat forward some more. "Since you feel responsible for my daughter's current predicament— which you aren't— would you like a chance to help us in return and maybe do yourself a service?"

Erdric tilted his head, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

Luke felt the Force nudge him, and he spoke accordingly. "Did you know the Emperor has a second Death Star under construction?"

Erdric's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Luke nodded. "It's true."

Erdric sat back. "Do you have proof?"

Luke pressed a button on his comlink to call Artoo. "I do. But while we wait for it to arrive, I would like to ask that we use your ship for a mission to destroy the station before it can annihilate any worlds."

Erdric gave Luke a look. "If I say 'no', won't you all just commandeer it anyway?"

"We'd rather not have to do that," Luke told him calmly. "And if you would be willing to help us get onto the station, we could also save thousands of innocent lives before it blows."

Erdric lifted his head, giving Luke an odd look. "You want to save our lives?"

Luke sighed. "Why would we want to kill all the workers? It's not them we want to get rid of, it's the Emperor's super weapon." He rubbed his chin. "We understand that the foot soldiers and pilots and so forth are just that: soldiers. They're hardworking men with families. We get that. What we in the Rebellion are fighting against is the Empire's overall evil tendencies and leadership."

The Imperial shifted forward to match Luke's pose. "You really care... don't you?"

"Yes, I do, and so do the others," Luke answered without hesitation.

Erdric again studied him, and Luke waited patiently.

"What you're asking from me is treason," the pilot finally murmured.

"What I am asking is for you to help save billions of lives," Luke corrected. "Look at what happened to Alderaan. What planet, what people and culture, would be next? Who would be able to stop this new station if it were completed? I can guarantee they won't have the same weakness to be exploited this time around." He closed his eyes. "I for one would really rather _not_ have a repeat of that first one's destruction... with so many innocents on board."

Erdric nodded. "I never really blamed _you_ for that, personally. I understood it was war, and I never liked that thing anyway." He sighed, rubbing his hands slowly across the tabletop. "If you can show me solid roof, then... yes, I will help destroy the new station. But," he held up a finger, "only f its evacuated first."

"I agree completely," Luke told the man.

Erdric nodded in acceptance, and Luke had to work hard to keep a relieved smile off his face. He was saved by the arrival of Artoo, who Luke had had save the file Lars sent them.

"This is my personal Artoo unit," Luke explained. "He has the file we received in his memory banks. Artoo?"

Artoo Detoo whistled and approached.

"Show our guest the file Lars sent us," Luke ordered.

The droid whistled and obeyed, leaning forward and projecting an image next to the table for them both to see clearly. Erdric's eyes widened at the mark on the base of the file-image.

"That's the Emperor's personal seal!" he exclaimed. "It's not something that can just be cut and pasted... and I recognize this as an Imperial coding system."

Erdric ran a hand over his face, thinning his lips. "I... I can't believe he's building it _again_..."

Luke waited calmly for Erdric to come to his own decision.

"Well, I am a man of my word," Erdric said, rubbing his chin wearily. "What do you need from me?"

Luke smiled. "Your ship, the uniforms and— if you are willing— your help in getting our explosives in place."

Erdric considered. "I only have five extra uniforms onboard the shuttle I brought, but I'll help."

Luke nodded. "Excellent. I'll let you continue planning this with my sister and brother-in-law."

Erdric frowned. "Are you not going?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "I have a daughter to rescue."

The other nodded, recalling the girl. "I wish you the best of luck, there, Sir."

Luke stood, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

As he left, Luke paused beside Han and Leia.

"He's being honest," Luke told the couple. "I believe he will follow through on his word."

"Good thinking, Luke," Leia acknowledged. "I'll see to it that he's processed."

"You and Mara leave tomorrow then?" Han asked.

"Mara leaves first thing in the morning, I leave that night," Luke replied, catching sight of his wife where she waited for him. "I'll see you guys later."

He gave Leia a kiss on her cheek and departed, smiling at Mara and taking her hand.

"You really can talk anyone into anything, can't you Farmboy?" Mara asked, though he saw her smile. He was glad she had calmed down too from the revelation of where Palpatine had Shmi.

"I try," Luke teased.

Mara snorted, shaking her head. "So humble."

Luke grinned, walking with her to their quarters. It was now late, and he wanted to rest, but he was also nervous about letting Mara go. He knew she could take care of herself, and their split arrival would minimize their chances of capture, but still.

"Hey, you alright?" Mara asked, catching his mood.

"Yeah," he murmured opening the door for her when they arrived.

She stepped through and then locked the door behind them for extra privacy. Luke took note of her eyes, which were beginning to smolder with a fire he'd seen many times recently. Not that he was complaining.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" Mara asked softly as she helped him out of his jacket and boots.

"Of course I am," Luke replied honestly. "This will be your first time back on Imperial Center since you defected."

She paused, frowning up at him. "I won't turn back, Luke."

He realized how what he said must have sounded to her, and hurried to explain. "What I meant was that I don't want Palpatine to retaliate against you for leaving his service." Luke took Mara's hands in his and placed them to his heart, looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to see _you_ get hurt too, Love."

Mara's face softened, and she rested her forehead against his. "Luke, you can't protect me from everything, or everyone. I will be fine. I can take whatever he throws my way. I did it for years."

Luke sighed. "I know. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I always am," Mara informed him, and Luke felt her rising need. "But I don't want to talk about this right now..."

Luke nodded without lifting his forehead from hers, and Mara began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Luke, we don't know how this will turn out, or how long we will be apart," she whispered. "Let's make the best of our time together right now."

Luke brought a hand around to her chin and gently tilted her face up so he could capture her lips. He felt her chest heave, and then her desire flared into a warmer passion until they began to remove clothing.

Luke lifted her up once they were both bare, and she wrapped herself about him. Oddly, Luke felt like she didn't have as much energy as she usually did, but he guessed it was due to the late hour. Plus with the stress of earlier, he was tired too.

But not so weary he couldn't indulge his beautiful wife.

Luke felt a flicker of... _something_... against his senses, and he tried to divert enough attention from his captivating wife to attempt identifying it. Strangely enough, all he caught in the brief flicker were traces of himself and Mara...

Luke's thought process was cut off when his wife pressed against him suggestively, her hands working just so to drive him wild. Unable and unwilling to resist her advances, Luke moved them to the bed, where they spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"How do I look?" Leia asked Han as she stepped out from their refresher.

Han lifted his brow. It was strange seeing his Rebel princess in Imperial attire, but he couldn't deny she still looked gorgeous.

"Princess," Han purred, taking her by the hand and drawing her sensually closer. "You make _anything_ look good."

Leia smiled at him. "Why thank you, husband mine."

Han grinned and placed a smoldering kiss to her lips. Leia returned it for a moment, and Han felt her resolve thinning... until her politician side kicked back in.

She reluctantly broke from the kiss. "If we don't stop now, we'll be late for our flight out of here."

Han sighed. "I know." He kissed her once more, and then finished buttoning his own get-up. He wore a gray uniform that wasn't too far off from the one he'd worn when he was in the Imperial Navy originally.

Leia, already in her uniform, began to apply facial putty to her skin to adjust her features enough to not be instantly recognized. She was too short to be a stormtrooper, which Han found ironic considering her words to Luke on the first Death Star.

 _Aren't you a little_ short _for a stormtrooper?_

So she was passing off as one of the few females in the Emperor's military. They had already briefed and planned with Erdric. And while he seemed eager enough to do his part, Han didn't trust him outside of the mission.

He'd only just met the man, after all. But Luke had said the Imperial would do his job, and Han _did_ trust his brother.

Speaking of Luke...

"So, have you noticed anything... _off_ about Mara of late?" Han wondered aloud as he finished and went to assist Leia in some of her more difficult makeup touches: the ones she couldn't quite see for herself to do.

"You mean like the obvious signs she's pregnant?" Leia smirked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I was the only one to see it." Han snickered. "You'd figure the pair of Jedi in this family would have been the first ones to figure it out."

Leia smiled at his joke, but then turned contemplative. "In Luke's defense, he's had a lot on his plate of late. With the stress of Shmi's capture, and then your rescue, now Shmi's rescue... it's not a big surprise he hasn't put two and two together yet."

Han nodded, mellowing out. "Yeah. Think we should bring him up to speed before he leaves?"

Leia bit her lip in thought. "Mara left early this morning, and Luke follows in a few hours. I don't know if we should place that added stress on him right now."

Han frowned. "I can assure you he'd _want_ to know, that way he can be the proper kind of protective if need be."

Leia thought it over. "I guess you're right."

Han nodded. "So, do you want to tell him, or should I?"

"Let me," Leia said with a mischievous lift to her lips. "I'm the more tactful one, remember?"

Han feigned offense. "Me, tactless? I don't know where you get these funny ideas, Your Worshipfulness."

Leia smacked his chest lightly and they shared a laugh. "Let's go, Nerf."

"One more question." Han was now wearing his famous lopsided grin, and he leaned in conspiratorially. "Is it treason to kiss my Rebel wife when she's posing as an Imperial?"

Leia laughed out loud, smacking him on principal. "Not when her husband is also posing."

"Hmm..." Han hummed, taking her about the waist and bringing her in for one more kiss. "That's a good thing then, 'cause I can't resist my beautiful wife."

Leia smiled in return and accepted his kiss.

 **00000**

Luke was standing in the hangar, watching Han and Leia's team prepare to leave. He would depart later that evening, and he couldn't help but wonder just where Mara was in her approach to Imperial Center at the moment.

His thoughts were drawn back to his wife and her odd antics of late. It was almost as if...

"Hey Luke."

He jumped slightly, looking right to see a brunette he'd not have recognized as Leia if he hadn't felt her in the Force.

"Leia," Luke smiled, and offered her a light hug, not wanting to rumple her uniform. "You look good."

"Thank you." Leia smiled, glancing toward Han, who was just starting to talk with some of the crew.

They lapsed into an odd silence, during which Luke sensed Leia had something on her mind. He was curious what it was, but he didn't pry. She'd tell him when she was ready.

"So," Leia began in a voice Luke knew well: she was about to ask him a question she thought he should know the answer to. "When were you going to tell us?"

Then again, maybe she wasn't...

Luke frowned. "Tell you what?"

"About Mara."

Now he was confused. What had he missed? He wracked his brain, trying to decipher Leia's meaning, but at last he gave up.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Leia turned to face him, studying him intently, while Luke tried not to fidget beneath that stare.

"You truly don't know?" Leia pressed.

Luke sighed, getting frustrated. "Leia, please just tell me."

"No, you tell me. How has Mara been of late?"

Luke felt something in the Force whisper to him, counseling him to play along. In fact, the urgency of that suggestion threw him, and so he complied, if a bit warily.

"Alright. Mara's been... well, acting oddly for a while now. She's eating the strangest things, and she has a suddenly specific diet." Luke pursed his lips. "She's also been more moody than usual, with her emotions sometimes swinging all over the place. She's kind of a grouch in the mornings, but... well, frisky in the evenings... needful. And then sometimes in the dead of night she'll wake me up and demand something like it's life or death."

Leia was nodding. "Have you noticed anything _else_ strange around the pair of you of late?"

Luke dug deeper, but, oddly enough, it was the previous night that skipped to his attention, and he recalled that strange... _sensation_ of himself and Mara that night. But of course he'd have felt them, they were _together_...

But then it hit him, while Leia's expression grew more and more anticipatory. He'd felt that mixture of their presences _separately_ from the pair of them. But there had clearly been no one else in that room... or had there been; just not where he'd been expecting?

" _Oh, Force!_ " Luke breathed, fear and joy mixing in an odd combination to make him weak in the knees. "Oh dear Force!"

He shakily felt about with a blind hand for something to keep him upright, and suddenly Han was there.

"Mara's pregnant!" Luke whispered, clinging to Han's arm as though his life depended on it.

"Did you _really_ not know, Luke?" Leia wondered incredulously. "You're _already_ a father, for stars sake!"

Luke sent her a mild glare. "I was _fifteen_ when Shmi was created, Leia, and I wasn't exactly there for Venussia every second of the day like with Mara. I had only a few encounters with her: I had no idea about most of the signs of pregnancy. I was told with a fist to my face." He gingerly rubbed his jaw, remembering that feeling. "So forgive my lack of experience there."

Leia snapped her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, that as insensitive of me."

Han snorted once, and Leia shot him a murderous glare which only made his smile broader, though Luke missed their inside joke.

"Guys..." Luke said in horror. "I just sent my pregnant wife to meet her former master..."

Leia and Han grimaced, sharing another look over Luke's shoulders.

"No!" Luke cried, pulling away from Han and beginning to pace. "No... no! What do I do now?"

Leia thought it over, but it was Han who answered.

"Luke, she's gone incognito: comm. silence. And that includes the Force, didn't you say? You can't risk contacting her when she's there, 'cause old Wrinkle Face would hear it."

Luke clenched and unclenched his hands. "You're... you're saying I just let her go in, without any warning at all? How could I do that to her?"

"Luke, you _can_ try, but it might get her caught," Leia said. "And then she'd for sure be in danger. The child as well."

Luke closed his eyes, searching deep into the Force for direction. He _seriously_ needed it right now. It was almost frightening, but the Force was seconding Han and Leia's advice. Let things be for now. Luke was aware of it, and that counted, but to distract Mara now would be disastrous.

Luke sighed, taking a huge leap of faith. "Alright. I don't like leaving her in the dark, but if it's the will of the Force... then so be it."

Han placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You will save them, Luke. _All_ of them. I know it."

Luke bit his lip. "How do you know Han? He asked, giving the other man a slightly pleading look.

"Because I know Luke Skywalker," Han replied. "And he never quits, he never takes the easy way out, and he's the strongest person I know." Han looked into his eyes seriously. "I, for one, wouldn't have had the self-restraint to _not_ hunt Vader down and make him suffer for stealing my daughter if the roles were reversed here."

Luke smiled softly at Han's reassuring words, and he felt this resolve harden like diamond.

Han patted Luke's shoulder affectionately. "Is this a good time to say congratulations?"

Luke couldn't help the excited smile that lit up his face. "I'm going to be a father again!"

Leia smiled warmly and drew him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Luke!"

He returned the embrace, then accepted Han's clap on the back.

"We've got to get going, but we will celebrate properly when we all get back alright?" Han said.

Luke nodded, grateful for Han's optimism. "You guys be careful, please."

" _You_ be careful," Leia countered seriously. "You are the ones going to meet the beast head-on."

"I promise to be if you do," Luke teased, trying to stay lighthearted.

"Deal." Leia embraced him tightly. "I love you, Brother."

"I love you too, Sister."

Next Han and Luke embraced, and Luke whispered to him. "Take care of her, Han."

"Always."

Luke let them go, standing back so they could take off safely. The Solos waved once more as they ascended the ramp, and Luke returned the gesture, smiling softly. The ship lifted from the deck soon after that and made its way through the containment field, and Luke watched the shuttle until it leapt to hyperspace.

Then he was alone.

His thoughts instantly turned to his unborn child and his... her?... mother. He ached to warn her, but he had faith in the Force. He also trusted Mara implicitly. She would do her utmost to fulfill her mission. It was who she was, and he loved her for it.

But he still worried. What would Palpatine do if he discovered her hidden child? How would Mara react to his finding out before her if that happened?

He shuddered to think of it. Closing his eyes, Luke sent her a mental plea.

 _Mara... My Love... please, be safe..._

Then he made his way to the Skywalker room and prepared to leave too, and he sensed the Force charging up with anticipation for the upcoming event.

 _Hold on Shmi... Daddy's coming, and Mommy's already on her way._

 **00000**

Darth Vader hated Anakin Skywalker. Why did he have to still reside within the Dark Lord like an aggravating ember that refused to be snuffed out?

He'd been assaulting Vader like an annoying insect inside his armor since he'd handed Shmi over to his master.

 _Coward! Idiot! You don't deserve her love, her forgiveness!_ Anakin railed against him.

Vader knew he was right, which did nothing to help his sour mood.

But there was nothing he could do any longer: Shmi was now Palpatine's toy, and he was playing with that toy to his shriveled heart's content. Vader actually shuddered to think of what the young child was being put through.

 _Then do something about it, you_ imbecile _!_ Anakin snapped.

 _Get out of my head!_ Vader roared back.

 _No: you still have a speck of good, so use it and free the child._ Anakin countered.

 _I cannot._ Vader replied, no longer caring that he was arguing with himself like a possessed person.

 _That's just an excuse so you don't have to face the wrath of your master._ Anakin taunted. _You'd instead let a seven year old take that punishment for you._

Vader sighed, cutting himself off from Anakin's voice the best he could and returning resolutely to his reports.

He could do nothing, because there was nothing _to_ do. Palpatine had won. And Vader had no hopes of ever rekindling what little light he knew resided in him. Anakin was proof of that spark, but Vader was afraid.

Like a coward, the lumbering, fearsome Vader was _afraid_.

Of what, he had yet to fully determine. Was he fearful of his master? To a degree, yes: the man was very powerful, and he could inflict harm in a second.

Or was he more frightened that he would _actually_ receive forgiveness of Luke and Shmi? And the fact that then he would have to face the consequences of his two-decade's worth of evil choices?

It would be much easier to just stay where he was, safe within the accepting Dark shadow if his Sith Master.

 _Coward._ Anakin whispered once more.

 _I know._ Vader replied, whisper soft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Emperor Palpatine sat upon his throne, watching in the Force the progress of one Mara Jade. He knew full well she would make an attempt to rescue the child. She was Skywalker's wife now, and she no doubt loved the child.

And she would herald her husband, Luke.

Palpatine smiled as he felt her arrive in the system and then draw her presence close in an effort to hide. He chuckled. Young foolish girl, didn't she remember there was no hiding from _him_?

It was just proof that without her master's guidance, Mara had lost her way, become lax in what she was once proficient. A pity, really.

And yet...

Palpatine paused as an eddy rippled from his Hand, one he hadn't felt there before. It was most curious, and he would have to explore it further once she was brought back to him.

And that would be sooner than she expected, he was certain. Palpatine looked toward the hidden curtained area off to the left of the throne room, where his bait now waited, safely cut off from her father.

With a feral smile, Palpatine settled in to await Mara's arrival.

And that of her Jedi husband... who would soon take his place at Palpatine's side.

 **00000**

Darth Vader paced his quarters agitatedly. The Dark Side was alive with anticipation, and it was driving the Dark Lord insane. His master was in the middle of it, that much Vader knew for certain.

He had been at constant war with himself over his granddaughter, Shmi, ever since she'd been taken to the sublevels. She had yet to be released from her metal box, and had been fed the minimal food and water to sustain her life but keep her weak and desperate.

The idea being, of course, that once Luke laid eyes on his child in such a state— and by the Emperor's hands— that he would fly into an indignant rage. The Dark Lord also knew that his own hands were in this mess. It was Vader's choice to bring Shmi to Imperial Center. He could have diverted resources to instead make the child disappear until the dust settled.

But no, he had returned like a beaten dog with his master's new toy. And now Shmi had paid a steep price for her grandfather's cowardice. Something that had, if he was honest with himself, been there long before she had even been a thought.

Even before her father had been born.

Vader had had enough. Even he had limits, and Anakin had been steadily chipping away at the Dark Lord's resolve. But it had been Shmi who'd struck his heart— which was cold as the deepest frost— with a warm ember. That spark had slowly begun melting the coldness in him, and now he could no longer ignore his crushing guilt.

He had to make this right: if not for his son, then for the innocent child.

And if it meant his death, then at least he would finally be free.

 **00000**

Mara landed her small, nondescript ship in the lower levels of Imperial Center in an abandoned hangar bay she remembered from her time living on the planet. She had set up the lost building to use if she needed to make a sneaky entrance or hide a ship. She was the only one— aside from Luke now— who had the codes into the building.

Mara dressed in her black form-fitting jumpsuit and hood, and then she checked her weapons and other gear. Lastly, Mara made sure her Force-presence was drawn tightly to her like Luke had taught her.

This would make her pretty much invisible to other Force users. She only hoped it would be enough to fool her former master.

Mara didn't care if he sensed her or not, truthfully, as long as she got Shmi out safely. Mara was at an advantage: she was already near sublevel twelve of the Imperial Palace, and so all she had to do was enter using the secret passage only the Hands and her Master knew of. And Vader, of course, but he wasn't Mara's concern.

Sealing the ship behind her, Mara set off for her hike through the underlevels of Imperial Center.

 **00000**

Luke kept an almost impatient eye on his timer, noting how he still had four hours till reversion. Four hours until he set his half of the plan into motion...

... and he only prayed he could pull it off believably.

He recalled with a grimace how Leia had reacted when he'd brought her up to speed. Han hadn't been so far behind her with his jaw hitting the floor.

 _You're going to do what?!_

 _I'm going to give myself up._

 _You're nuts, Kid, you know that?_

 _I know. But I need to provide an adequate distraction for Mara to slip in and then back out with Shmi. If I do this, then— at least in theory— the Emperor will focus on me and only me._

 _Be careful Luke._

Luke sighed. Careful indeed.

His thoughts turned to his unborn child, and he wondered just how far along Mara was in her pregnancy. Obviously it was not enough to show yet, because she'd have seen that instantly. Luke ached to reach out and feel the child once more, but he didn't dare risk compromising Mara.

So he settled for pondering what the child would look like, and if they would have a boy or girl. Whatever gender they had, or no matter the child's physical features, he would love them. Luke _already_ loved the child, and it had barely been twenty four standard hours.

Luke also knew that, whatever happened in the Emperor's presence, he would defend his family to the very last breath.

He looked to the counter. Three and a half hours left.

 **00000**

Han and Leia sat with Erdric in the cockpit of the shuttle _Devious_. Erdric was dressed in his uniform, as were the rest of their small crew. They were posing as officers and workers sent to help in the second Death Star's construction.

Leia held Han's hand as they exited hyperspace... and gasped despite her knowledge of the huge station when it came into view. It was still mainly skeletal structure and was currently in the process of having the main weapon's concave dish installed.

Leia thanked the Force that there wouldn't be as many people to evacuate as there would have been had the station been more finished. That would take less time overall, and if something did go drastically wrong, there would be far fewer deaths this time around.

Erdric straightened in his seat as a voice came over the communications console, as if the other could see and would dock him for poor posture.

" _We have you on screen now, please identify._ "

"This is Captain Erdric Flivven on board the _Devious_ ," Erdric answered crisply. "I am transmitting clearance codes now."

After a moment the voice came back. " _We have your codes, what is the nature of your business?"_

"We are here to assist in construction, specifically the electrical systems," Erdric told him. "We've been newly sent by Lord Vader to help speed up the process if we can."

There was another tense moment in which the Imperials checked documents that the Alliance's best splicers had created to act as proof of their claims. Leia squeezed Han's hand, and he gave her a confident look, urging her to wait.

" _We have confirmation, please proceed to bay three-ten._ " The officer on the other end of the line told them. _"A Commander will be there to meet you and oversee your assignments."_

"Yes Sir," Erdric replied.

He terminated the connection and turned to the Solos. "We're past the first obstacle. Are you all ready to play your roles?"

"Yes," Leia answered instantly.

"Remember, we set everything in place while your splicer sets up an evacuation drill." Erdric looked between them. "We will save as many lives as possible."

"As we promised." Han nodded.

"Good." Erdric returned to his flying and brought them through the assorted working vessels and other ships that were set up as a protective measure.

Leia hoped that Wedge and the Rogues were also set, and would be ready to aide in any fast escape they needed to make.

The _Devious_ finally entered the hangar bay through the containment field, and settled down softly. Leia made sure her uniform still looked crisp and clean, and then followed Han to the boarding ramp where the remainder of their crew waited, all fully aware of their assignments.

"May the Force be with us all," Leia said by way of a pep-talk.

Erdric joined them and lowered the ramp, then took up point as the group descended the walkway to the hangar deck below. As promised, a man in a dark grey uniform and a compliment of four stormtroopers was waiting.

Erdric saluted crisply, coming to attention as he did so. "Commander."

The man returned the salute, and then nodded to each of Erdric's compliment as they too saluted and stood to attention. Predictably his gaze lingered on Leia, and Han had to force himself not to shift when the man's eyes flickered.

Erdric had warned them beforehand that women were not common in the Imperial Navy, and that those who made it into the armed forces weren't to always treated the best. But while it was uncommon, it was not unheard of for women to join, so there shouldn't be any red flags other than the surprise that she was, in fact, a woman.

At last the commander returned his attention to Erdric. "Welcome Captain, I am Commander Lefah." He gestured, and Erdric fell into step behind him. "I am surprised at such a small number, but I can guarantee you that we are grateful for any kind of help. His Majesty grows impatient for this station to be completed according to his schedule."

Erdric nodded. "We are glad to help."

Lefah looked to the man. "I will warn you: there _is_ a schedule, and if you fall behind or fail to do your part, there will be consequences. Make sure you complete all and any tasks given to you. Lord Vader has already made a few visits to the station to deal out punishment to those who've become a hindrance to this station's success."

Erdric blanched. "I will keep that in mind, Sir. Thank you for the warning."

Lefah huffed. "Heed it well, for it will be your only one."

"Yes Sir," Erdric replied.

Lefah led them to a hallway that looked like all the others, but contained sets of doors evenly spaced. He gestured to two sets of doors.

"These will be your assigned quarters for the ends of your shifts. As for the lady, she will be required to bunk elsewhere."

Erdric hesitated long enough for the man to grow curious. "Is there problem, Captain?"

"With respect, Sir, I just want to be sure she won't be harassed."

Lefah lifted a brow. "Well I cannot speak for the entirety of this station's crew, but I will make sure the regulations are enforced."

"Yes sir," Erdric said quietly.

Leia tensed, not liking that, but Han took a half-step closer to her in a silent gesture of reassurance. She would not come to harm on his watch. Her eyes conveyed her gratitude, and together the Rebel infiltration team was led deeper into the station to begin their 'work'.

 **00000**

Wedge Antilles sat on a crate in the hangar bay of the _Black Tornado_ , a heavy dreadnaught in a small fleet of other warships ready for action should it be needed. They were a short jump away from Endor, and if they were called by the infiltration team, they could be there in thirty minutes.

The rest of Rogue Squadron, now a full twelve strong, was under his leadership since Luke had chosen to follow the Jedi path with his wife, Mara. Wedge and the others missed him, but they also understood.

Luke had to follow his own path, and the original Rogues all openly supported the return of the Jedi Knights.

Wedge sighed as he and his pilots kept themselves alert and ready to go with caf, mission details and playing cards. Everyone was anxious to take the fight to the Empire, but they were also well aware of the possibility that their presence could turn into a rescue operation for those who would be caught in the blast if the Death Star was indeed destroyed.

Wedge only hoped that their efforts would be enough today.

However, he knew that Luke and Mara were in a far more dangerous position with their choice to take their fight to Imperial Center.

Wedge said a silent prayer for his friends to succeed there, and then returned to the game to keep his mind from wandering too much.

( **A/N:** _I am sorry for the delay, I had a few things come up with other stories and life etc... and I lost track of time. I won't let the time get away from me so much again. Updates will continue and as I said before, I promise I_ _ **will**_ _finish this story! Thank you all sooo much for your patience! You're all the greatest!_ )


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"You summoned me, Master?" Darth Vader asked as he knelt.

"Indeed. It is time to collect my prize from below, my friend. Bring my Hand to me, as we had planned," Palpatine ordered.

Vader dipped his head lower. "As you wish."

He left at a crisp walk, careful to keep his thoughts in check. He would capture Mara Jade as the Emperor wished, and then she would help him free Shmi. Somehow. He still had yet to figure out just _how_ he was going to get the young girl out of there.

Palpatine had her with him in his throne room, where he could keep a particularly close eye on the child. Vader growled low in his throat, intent on figuring out this dilemma.

 **00000**

Something was wrong.

Mara paused in her journey through her current concealed corridor, listening to the silence all around. True she was hidden away, but there didn't seem to be nearly as much security as normal, even for the sub-levels.

Or maybe the security was fine, and she was just lucky to catch them completely unawares.

They didn't seem alerted to her, and yet... the sense of the squads she had passed on her end of the wall had almost been like they were waiting for something. Mara frowned deeply, realizing that didn't add up.

The sublevels were the Emperor's sadistic playground, and he didn't let just any stormtroopers guard those halls. Only those who graduated at the tops of their classes were allowed that 'honor'.

No, something was afoot.

Mara bit her lip. She had a choice to make now: keep going and risk capture, or turn back and try another approach. But no, Shmi needed her, and Luke was on a timeline that depended on Mara being punctual.

Gritting her teeth in determination, Mara continued forward, alert in every way possible. She finally reached the exit for her destination and paused, searching the immediate area with the Force.

She opened the door silently and drew her hold-out blaster before she stepped soundlessly into the hall. She knew where the collection of torture rooms was, and headed that way. She made quick work of any guard she happened across, opting to stun or knock them out instead of killing them if she had the choice.

One trooper walked into her as she rounded a corner and he started to speak into his comlink. Mara snap-kicked his helmet, and his head shot back with an audible thunk. Then she was on him, ripping the head covering off as he struggled to regain his bearings.

A swift jab to the throat had him gasping for air, and the butt of her blaster to the back of his head knocked him out cold. His limp body sagged to the floor and Mara dragged him from immediate view.

She then checked the area for anyone who'd seen their scuffle and moved on. She stretched out with the Force to try sensing Shmi, but she couldn't. Mara frowned, hesitating in her stride in growing uncertainty.

Maybe Shmi was unconscious, and that was why she couldn't seem to find the girl? But no... even unconscious, Shmi would still exude her normal presence. Mara couldn't feel that at all down here.

She did, however, go rigid when— out of the blue— a frigid presence she knew well abruptly materialized from the room she had been about to search. It was as though someone had smothered that presence in a blanket to hide them, and then pulled it off as she neared to show her where they were.

Suddenly, the odd lack of security made total sense to Mara, and she kicked herself angrily for her slip-up. She _knew_ something had been off! Mara didn't bother trying to run as Darth Vader appeared in the corridor, his blood-red saber lit and held across his body.

"I am surprised you fell into this trap so easily, Jade," he mused mockingly. "You have fallen quite a ways indeed."

"Can it, Vader," Mara ground out. "Just shut up and take me like we both know you're here to do."

Vader tensed at the way she addressed him, but Mara was past caring what Vader thought or felt. However, she was _very_ interested in knowing something else, and as they fell into step together— she a pace in front of him— Mara fired away.

"So, how did it feel to give up your only grandchild to the monster upstairs?" Mara asked sweetly.

Mara heard his incensed intake of air even through his rebreather and Vader grabbed her from behind and slammed her back into the wall, clenching Mara's throat with his hand.

"You could easily return to the Emperor in a body-bag!" he hissed dangerously.

Mara spat in his visored face. "You go ahead: then you'd have to suffer the ultimate wrath of your master for taking out his prize."

Vader back-handed her viciously. "A few injuries could be explained away, Jade."

Mara spat out blood, making sure to aim for his boots. "Do it then: hurt me. It's nothing more than you did to your granddaughter."

Vader clenched his hand over her throat but Mara remained stubbornly defiant, lifting a challenging eyebrow. Vader seemed to be considering something, because he simply stood there. Then he leaned forward.

"You know nothing, Jade."

"I know plenty," Mara retorted sharply. "You stole a seven-year-old child from her family and turned her over to the madman upstairs, because you are too damned weak to make a stand on your own. You had to make a little girl suffer just to get her father to come to Imperial Center."

Vader's hand clenched against her throat a little tighter. "I did not know she was my grandchild then, if you recall. You made certain of that."

Mara shrugged, aware that if _Darth Vader_ was defending his choices that she'd gotten through to him. "You figured it out when Leia told you. And you had plenty of chances to take Shmi elsewhere, to make her disappear temporarily. Instead you chose to continue being Palpatine's willing pet and brought her to him."

Vader snarled. "You are not his apprentice!"

Mara brought her face toward his visor pointedly. "No, I was his slave, created from childhood. Something you helped with, _remember_?" she mocked. "I was his Hand, and yet I broke free of his command."

Vader actually chuckled darkly, and Mara was unsettled for the first time since their meeting. "So you believe, _Hand_. But he's a mastermind. He let you go so you could fulfill your mission. _You_ are still his slave as much as _I_ am his pet."

Vader yanked her from the wall and forced her to continue walking. "But that matters little if Shmi isn't able to get out of here."

Mara snorted acerbically. "Oh, so _now_ you want to help her? Great timing _Lord_ Vader." She spat his name disrespectfully.

"Shut up and just play your part," Vader snapped.

" _What_ part?" Mara grated.

"The one you came here for," Vader growled, and Mara sensed his temper barely in check. "Do not play the fool and make me reconsider helping you."

Mara was thoroughly confused. "Help? What in space are you talking about? If you wanted to help me, you'd be taking me to Shmi, not my former master."

Vader's sense turned slightly amused. "Who says I'm _not_ taking you to the child?"

Mara was momentarily at a loss for words, but her fear for the girl gave way and her voice softened. "What has he done to her?"

Vader's pause only served to make Mara go cold.

"Too much," was the soft, cryptic reply.

Mara swallowed heavily, but knew that more queries would not garner any results, so she maintained her silence and focused on centering herself. She was going to need to be strong and focused in order to face her once-master.

Mara's step faltered when, just as they were about to enter the throne room, she felt a flicker of something oddly close to her person. She also noted that, irritably, she was wearier than she ought to be.

That would not work in her favor, but she had no other choice but to go along with whatever happened next. Mara took a steadying breath, pushed away all her fears and the strange sensations, and lifted her head proudly.

She would not be presented to the Emperor with her head bowed submissively.

Mara walked right up to his dais and remained defiantly upright, though she trembled just a tiny bit. Mara ruthlessly ordered her body to stop that, and yet... there was something deep, _deep_ within her that was screaming to get away. It was an almost... primal voice, and Mara couldn't understand it.

Then, as if to add to her confusion, the moment those ocher eyes met hers there was a painful twinge in Mara's gut, and she winced. She frowned just a hair as well: Mara could have sworn she felt a flicker of... terror. And it wasn't hers.

 _What is going on?_ She wondered.

Palpatine's gaze flickered to her abdomen, and Mara frowned. But when his gaze returned to her face, she erected a shield between her mind and his, praying it would hold.

"Welcome home, My Child," he said softly.

Mara remained silent.

He sat forward some. "Tell me, did you enjoy your extended assignment?"

Mara refused to answer him yet again, well aware of what he could do to her for that.

He lifted his lips in a smirk and gestured to her ring. "I'd say you did enjoy it. But now it's finished. Or at least, that phase of things are. And now you have returned home."

Mara had had enough. "Where is the girl?"

Palpatine ignored her question, looking her over intently. "I sense... something is different with you, My Hand."

Mara felt the first stirrings of true uncertainty, and again there was a twinge in her gut. Mara then felt a sickly, oily, freezing cold touch to her mind, which also traversed her body in slow, deliberate motions.

Mara sucked in an incensed breath. "Get away from me!" she hissed.

But once more she was ignored, and Mara trembled for some reason, feeling a fiercely protective urge rising within her breast. She lashed out physically by stepping forward and preparing to strike him but, fast as lightning, he caught her hand and jerked Mara harshly forward even as his 'caress' reached her abdomen and there paused.

He reached out a gnarled hand toward her gut and Mara squirmed to get out of his reach, but he merely dragged her closer. When his cold hand rested in an almost fatherly gesture upon her stomach, Mara felt the urge to be sick.

There was also a growing sense of primal terror, and it was coming from her, yet _not_ her. She felt helpless as Palpatine closed his eyes with a growing smile upon his lips, and Mara trembled, unable to think in that terrifying second.

What was he...

"Oh Mara," Palpatine purred like a frisky kitten, "you brought me a gift…"

Mara froze in confusion, only for it to morph into horror when she realized what the Emperor had already figured out.

"Mara… my child, you have indeed excelled at your assignment," Palpatine continued in his honey tones.

Mara pitted him with a malevolent glare. "I am not yours anymore!"

But her protest sounded weak to her own ears as she turned her own senses inward, to the very spot Palpatine was touching. She sucked in a petrified breath of air, her entire mind seizing into a terrified standstill.

Now all of Mara's odd habits of late: her weariness, the foods she ate, her mood swings... and the odd twinges and feelings coming from within her that didn't belong to her...

"Imagine... the child of two such _powerful_ Force users..." the Emperor was saying. "Mine to do with as I see fit!"

She was _pregnant_!

With that one thought, all of Mara's protective instincts flared to brilliant life once more and she found the strength to slam her head into the Emperor's.

" _You will not touch my child!"_ she screamed at him, already flying into the offensive.

But though she got a good few hits in, Palpatine trumped her by loosing a bout of Force-lighting that instantly paralyzed and dropped her screaming to the floor. There Mara lay, twitching and trying hard not to black out.

She felt herself being lifted from the floor, and realized Palpatine was using the Force to bring her to him. His face was dripping blood from a cut she'd managed to give him, but his eyes were enraged.

" _I created you!_ " he shrieked at her, spittle flying from his lips to splatter her face like acid. " _You are MINE! You will obey EVERYTHING I tell you to do,_ _ **SLAVE**_ _!_ "

Mara managed a short comeback. "N-never a-again!"

He back-handed her brutally, and Mara reeled. "You _will_ get to be with the girl. I have use for you yet, as I have of young Shmi."

Mara felt rough hands grasp her and she was hauled away to one of the secret areas off the throne room's main thoroughfare. Once inside, Mara felt her Force sense be smothered like she'd been drenched in an excessively heavy blanket. Mara sensed Palpatine's presence, and knew he was behind it.

But the last thing she saw before the darkness took her was an odd metallic box, and someone seemed to be pounding weakly on it from the inside...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Leia kept her head down wherever she went, well aware of the stares and whispers her very presence evoked no matter where she ventured. And while those things usually didn't bother her... this was a special case.

She was surrounded by Imperial men... many of whom wouldn't hesitate to 'have their way with her' if they got the chance. She shuddered when she recalled the room on Bespin's Cloud City where those officers had made her change before them...

She shivered... and not from the cold.

 _Well, at least I don't have a Hutt licking me this time..._ Leia thought... and immediately wished she hadn't dredged up _that_ memory.

Leia pondered on all this and more as she worked on her current power-conduit, trying to find a way to deftly insert her 'package' without anyone noticing.

She and her team had separated in an effort to cover the most ground in the least amount of time. Three of her colleagues had already given their comm. signals that their explosives were ready to go.

Each of the specially designed detonators was to be strategically placed around the station so that when they blew, they'd start the same chain-reaction Luke's shot had with the first Death Star.

Leia heard a sound and tilted her head just enough to see that a man had just singed his finger on a live wire, and had thus started swearing up a storm. Several of the other workers were also watching, and Leia realized her chance had come.

She took one quick glance around to make sure there were no eyes on her and slipped a flat, Class-A thermal detonator from her work-bag and slipped it deep into the conduit where no one would find it, attaching it as she'd been instructed. She then activated it to go off when triggered by the one remote they were all slaved to.

Leia and Han had both questioned the advisability of leaving their mission's success up to a single signal that could fail them, but it was truly their only option. They didn't know how long it would take for the station to be cleared, and the timers would be heard as they counted down, thus giving away their presence.

When she completed her task, Leia did her absolute best to look non-chalant and act as though she were working on the conduit before she made a theatrical nod and removed her hands. She activated her glow-rod and 'inspected' the work space. Leia then shut it off, packed her things and made her way to the door.

"Hey, where you going, Lovely?" someone cat-called to her retreating back.

Leia tensed as several chuckles sounded about the work space, but she kept her stride even.

"Why don't you hang around for a while, and keep us company?" someone seconded.

Leia swallowed with difficulty, but managed not to bolt for the door, though she did pick up her pace once she was out in the corridor. She trembled, but tried hard not to show it, even as she made her way to the rooms where the men were bunking.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, so she kept her head low and prayed no one saw her. She thanked the Force when the hall by Han's quarters was empty, and she slipped into his room and then slunk forward against the door, still trembling.

"Excuse me, Princess, but are you alright?" Leia turned to see Han's roommate, one of their Rebel co-workers and she flushed.

"I'll be okay, thank you." Leia didn't move to the bed, however, nor did she fear the intentions of man in the room with her. He knew she was a married woman and off limits, and he— as well as all men in the Rebellion— knew they would have to deal with not only a furious Han Solo if they hurt her in any way, but an enraged Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker as well. And a two-meter Wookiee... and probably Mara too... _and_ all of Rogue Squadron...

Leia took comfort in the fact that, at least in the Alliance, she had that protective cushion of loved ones and friends. No such thing was the case here... except Han, except that he couldn't show his 'husband-status' in the open on the Death Star.

"Actually, would you mind giving me the room?" Leia asked after a moment. "Please."

"Sure, I'll go grab some lunch," the man said, excusing himself as he edged around her.

"Thank you," Leia murmured, staying hidden as the door opened.

She remained where she was for the next two hours as she waited for Han to return. He had been sent to a part of the Death Star much farther away from their rooms than she, so she understood his task would probably take longer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, and Han shuffled in, grumbling under his breath about something. However, his words and feet froze when he caught sight of her huddled in the corner by the door, and Han instantly dropped to his knees beside her once the door was shut. He locked it just to be certain they'd have no intruders.

"Leia, what's wrong?" Han asked, his concern clear. Then his eyes hardened, and his voice took on a dangerous edge. "Did they hurt you?"

"No..." Leia shook her head, but finally the fear surfaced in the form of tears. "Han, I don't feel safe here... at _all_!"

Han blanched and settled next to her, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry, Princess. I should have thought of that before we came. I knew the Empire didn't treat women fairly..."

Leia shivered. "They're not even subtle about their 'desire'..." She hesitated. "I'm afraid, Han..."

Han tensed, but instead of denying her feelings, Han gently picked her up and settled her across his lap, pressing Leia's face gently to his shoulder. There he cradled her, kissing her head as he spoke.

"Hey, they're going to have to go through me to get anywhere near you like that," he vowed. "And if anyone hurts you, I'll strap them to the conduit I just rigged so that they die first in the blast."

Leia actually smiled, small as it was. "Thank you."

Han tightened his grasp on her and they simply sat together, since their tasks for the day were complete.

 **00000**

Emperor Palpatine smiled evilly as he felt the arrival of one very special presence in the space around Imperial Center. He chuckled happily, settling back comfortably in his throne.

He was here. His Jedi was finally here.

Now the _real_ fun could begin.

 **00000**

Luke took a deep, steadying breath as he reverted from lightspeed and was immediately set upon by a hoard of Imperials.

"Attention Rebel fighter, surrender to us or be destroyed," a voice stated over his communications unit.

Luke flipped a switch to reply. "This is Luke Skywalker, and you will let me through. The Emperor is expecting me, and I am sure you don't want to keep him from receiving his prize."

There was a pregnant pause as his claims were no doubt confirmed, and then the formation around him changed from one of aggression to one of escort. He was still surrounded, but their weapons were no longer trained on him.

"You will follow us: do not deviate from your course, or you will be fired upon."

"I understand," Luke answered, shutting off his comm. unit.

He focused on trying to surreptitiously locate his wife, or at least Shmi, but he couldn't locate either. He frowned worriedly, but guessed that maybe Mara was hiding still, trying to remain as invisible as possible. As for Shmi... Luke didn't know what to expect exactly, but he was prepared to see her... or so he hoped.

 _Calm... it's okay to feel emotion, even anger, so long as it doesn't govern your actions..._ Luke reminded himself.

He was led by the collection of TIE fighters to the space around the Imperial Palace, where his escort shifted from the fighters to specialized craft that were designated the only craft allowed to fly in the large no-fly-zone about the Palace.

Luke was ordered to land upon a platform several stories above most of the buildings on the planet, and he did so, shutting down this ship with a sense of finality.

This was it. No turning back now.

Not that he would... at least, not without his family. Someone would be defeated today. Death would visit someone in the Palace today; whether it was Luke or the Emperor. Because he wasn't leaving this planet without both Mara and Shmi, and he was prepared to die if it saved them.

Luke heard Artoo twitter in concern and he smiled gently. "No, you stay with the ship, Artoo. I may need you to get Mara and Shmi out of here if it comes to that."

Artoo's beeps turned concerned and agitated, and Luke's smile warmed. "Thank you for your concern, my friend. But I am not letting Mara and Shmi take the fall if I screw this up." He removed his helmet and popped the canopy. "Take care of my ladies if I don't make it."

Artoo moaned forlornly and Luke took the time to pat him affectionately on the dome. "You've been an excellent friend, Artoo. If I don't come back, I just want you to know I'm glad to have had you at my side."

Artoo bleeped softly at him.

"One more thing." Luke heard the doors to the building open and he knew time was short. "Mara won't want to leave without me if she can help it. I order you, no I beg of you: don't let her come back. Get her safely back home, and don't let her do something rash."

Artoo beeped and Luke nodded his gratitude. Stripping out of his flightsuit, Luke tossed it into the cockpit and closed the canopy before leaping gracefully to the ground. There he stood straight and tall as an armored figure approached him. Luke stared, unafraid, at Darth Vader's black mask.

The Dark Lord stopped three paces from Luke, and a silence ensued.

"So, you have come at last," Vader said after a moment.

"I've come for my family," Luke said evenly. "What happens in the process of me achieving that goal is up to the Force."

Vader evaluated Luke for a moment, while the Jedi maintained his calm demeanor. Vader took a half-step forward, and Luke frowned ever-so-slightly. But then Vader paused and seemed to re-think whatever he'd been about to do.

Then, he surprised Luke yet again.

"Be prepared for what you will find in there, my son." Vader spoke as softly as his respirator would allow.

"You mean like my young, tortured daughter?" Luke couldn't help the bitter note that crept into his voice. "I've already accepted the fact that you kidnapped her, and I know you didn't know her relation to you then. But to allow her to be hurt like that?" Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can forgive many things... but I'm not sure if I can just... let that one go."

Vader nodded. "I do not expect that, but I don't want to see you fall because of your harbored feelings."

Luke gaped. "Are you seriously lecturing me on that right now?"

"I am."

Luke lifted his head, ready to retort... and paused. His father was right. He couldn't let his festered feelings gain hold. The Emperor wouldn't hesitate to use this, or anything else, against him.

Luke took this to heart, closing his eyes and centering himself. When he spoke after a long period of time searching his soul, he meant what he said.

"I forgive you... Father."

Vader said nothing, but Luke felt his shock. Luke moved ahead, ready to get this over with.

"I believe you were supposed to take me to your master," Luke called over his shoulder.

Vader simply stared after him. He could not believe Luke was so willing to go before Palpatine. Did the boy not know what dangers awaited him? Or did he, and Luke just didn't care... so long as his wife and child made it out alive?

Luke was several steps ahead of him when Vader followed. He caught up to Luke due to his naturally longer stride, and he spoke as they walked.

"He has both Mara and Shmi."

Luke's step faltered. "What?"

"He has them in a secret space in his Throne Room," Vader clarified.

"Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked, and Vader caught no sarcasm in his tone, only genuine curiosity.

"Because; I am trying to amend my wrongs to you and the girl," Vader stated uncomfortably. "And I know of no way to truly do that. I am risking my life just speaking of this, My Son."

Luke stopped, and Vader did the same, turning to face Luke.

"Would you walk in there with me right now and strike him down if I asked it?" Luke inquired in an odd voice.

Vader hesitated. "Is that really your plan?"

"No," Luke said shortly. "Of course not. I am a Jedi, and I will be one for the rest of eternity. I merely wanted to know how far you would go to gain my trust."

Vader stared. He knew Luke loved him, he felt it, but Vader had effectively ruined any chances of earning Luke's trust by taking his only child and giving her over to the monster that ran the Empire.

Yet, Luke was offering him a chance to fix that.

How could he not take it?

Anakin urged Vader to do so, and yet long experience caused him to hesitate. "He is much more powerful than you realize, Luke."

"Power isn't everything, Father," Luke stated softly. "It's but a reflection of one's self. He relies solely on his power and the ability to intimidate. But there are far more powerful forces in the universe. Ones he will never understand."

Vader heard the certainty and conviction in Luke's words, and he believed him. But he still wasn't entirely certain how _he_ could help.

"I will do what I can, but I make no promises as to when or how," Vader said at last. "He is my Master, and I cannot just..." Vader turned away and felt the next words tear at his throat like glass, but he admitted the sad truth to his son. "I am not as powerful as I once was, Luke. Before this cursed suit, I was much more potent in my abilities. I have not been able to challenge the Emperor on my own because of that."

Luke shook his head even though Vader couldn't see. "You may not be as strong as you were physically, but you still have the heart of a guru bear. You are proving that right now. And you can help me show the Emperor that power isn't the only thing with having; worth fighting and dying for."

Vader snorted. "He will not hear you, Son. He doesn't want to change. He is perfectly happy where he is. You will waste your time and effort to try a peaceful solution."

"I am a Jedi. I will try the peaceful route before I resort to violence," Luke told him firmly. "And I am fully prepared to do whatever is needed— short of falling to the Dark Side— to save those I love."

"And if he captures you?" Vader challenged, turning now to look him in the eye. "There are fates far worse than death, Son."

"I am fully aware of that." Luke closed his eyes. "I have been living one for the last few weeks, if you recall."

Vader nodded, realized they were lingering too long, and urged Luke to continue walking. He didn't speak again until they were almost to their destination.

"I am proud of you... Son."

Luke's surprise was clear. "You're _proud_ of me?"

Vader nodded. "You are a far better and wise Jedi than I ever was, and you have clarity of mind and heart that I found impossible to achieve."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Luke was deeply touched by his father's words, knowing the man really was trying.

"Thank you Father," he said softly.

The doors opened then, and Vader steeled himself. He then walked a half-step behind his son so that he could properly present Luke to the Emperor.

Luke instantly began taking note of his surroundings like Mara had drilled into him as he walked, but it was hard to focus when the fount of the darkest evil sat upon his throne like the self-proclaimed god he believed himself to be.

It disgusted Luke.

But he released his revulsion into the Force, allowing his mind to clear and remain calm. Golden eyes that seemed to glow of their own accord took him in as he approached, though Luke refused to bow before the Emperor as Vader did.

"Welcome Young Skywalker..." the Emperor purred. "I have been expecting you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Okay, so all but two of the explosives are in place?" Han asked.

Erdric nodded. "However, I will not allow them to be placed until your men have signaled the evacuation drill."

Leia glanced to their head slicer. "Holven?"

The dark-skinned man looked up. "I've been working on slicing in into their systems, and I found a scheduled drill for next week."

"Which we don't have time to wait for," Han said pointedly.

Holven nodded. "Yes; which is why I sent out a notice to all personnel that it's been rescheduled for today."

Leia blinked. "Today?"

Holven nodded, looking pleased with himself. "Yea Ma'am."

Han groaned and put a hand to his face. "You do realize that the explosives were supposed to be _all_ placed _before_ the evacuation, right?"

Holven paused. "Oh. Right... ah..."

Leia sighed. "We'll have to make it work."

Erdric pursed his lips. "I will help oversee the evacuation; someone else can plant the explosives."

"I'll do one," Leia piped up instantly. "I want off this station as soon as possible anyway."

"I've got dibs on the second," Han added, throwing Leia a look.

Erdric nodded once. "Very well, Holven and I will start the evacuation and you two plant the explosives, then we will have Grig, who will make his way to the shuttle we came in on, arm them." He looked at the group. "But nothing gets set off until the station is cleared."

"We plan to keep our end of this deal," Han growled, tired of the man second guessing them. "So you just do your part and we all walk away happy, alright?"

Erdric narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me for being the only Imperial in this group, Solo. I am risking my family and my neck by doing this. If we fail and it's traced back to me, they will slaughter my whole family. I can't screw this up!"

Han opened his mouth to snap off a retort, but Leia stepped in first.

"We understand that, but we also need you to understand that when we agree to do something we do all we can to make that happen. We don't want to waste lives. The more we can preserve the better. Please, stop second-guessing us. We won't double cross you."

Erdric sighed. "I'm sorry, Princess, I'm just nervous."

Leia placed a hand on his forearm. "And we aren't?"

He had the grace to blush. "I suppose you're right." He rubbed his hands together. "Alright, let's do this and go home."

"Agreed," Han spoke up, leading the way outside.

The lot of them split up, with Han and Leia taking their respective 'cargo' one way, Erdric and Holven heading to help with the evacuation, and Grig making his way back to their shuttle.

Han spoke softly to Leia. "You be careful, you hear?"

She nodded. "Always."

Han gave her a look. "I'm serious Leia, things will be different this round. We won't have the luxury of taking our time."

Leia risked touching his hand. "I know, Han. I'm going to take the utility room on the east side of the reactor."

Han nodded. "I'll take the west one, and I'll come to you when I'm done. If you finish, meet me halfway."

Leia squeezed his hand and then stepped away from him. "Be safe, I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Princess."

 **00000**

Luke kept his face calm. "I know you have."

Palpatine narrowed yellow eyes at him. "You certainly took your time in coming to me, but in the end it was of your own free will, so I accept the wait."

Luke eyed him. "I am here to offer you a chance to step down. You're reign of terror will not go on after today, Your Majesty."

Palpatine lifted his brow. "Oh? So you came here to challenge me, is that right?"

Luke stepped forward. "I would rather find a peaceful solution, but I will fight if I need to."

Palpatine smiled. "I know you will, my young Jedi." He sat forward. "Give yourself to me, and I will work with you on your ideas of peace."

Luke shook his head. "No. Step down."

The Emperor tilted his head. "I think not, my young apprentice. You will be mine, and I look forward to completing your training. I have not had the privilege of naming another Sith Lord since the end of the Clone Wars. It will be nice to do so again."

"You will not be renaming me," Luke stated firmly. "I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

"Are you now?" Palpatine asked dryly. "I wonder, how is it that after all that has been done to your family, you can tell me you do not feel anger?"

Luke ground his teeth minutely. "I never said I didn't feel it. I simply do not allow it to control me."

Palpatine shook his head. "Indeed, my boy. Emotions do not control us: _we_ must control _them_. They simply lend us various amounts of receptivity to the Force. Anger, hatred; these are more potent emotions, thus they allow us greater access to the Force."

"Yet they come at a steep price." Luke countered.

"An acceptable one."

"Never." Luke shook his head. "It's not a price worth paying."

Palpatine eyed him oddly. "You say this only because you cling to loved ones."

Luke narrowed his eyes, and the Emperor continued.

"What if they were removed from the picture, or if you so desire, you may keep them under your thumb... for now."

Luke felt his nostrils flare. "They would not be 'loved ones' if I treated them as less than my equal. I will not subject my family to that."

Palpatine studied Luke closely, and then nodded slowly. He depressed a button on his throne and Luke felt a stir in the Force.

"Very well. Let us approach things differently."

Luke shifted, somewhat nervous all of a sudden. He saw a curtain part, and to his growing confusion a large metal box with only one locked door and a vent for air was pushed on a repulsor cart toward the left side of the throne.

It finally came to a halt and Luke eyed it warily. "What is this?"

Luke only then heard the weak sound of someone hitting the walls of the interior, and he realized what— or rather who— was inside.

"This is my first lesson to you, my young apprentice. Those we cling to can be our greatest weaknesses." Palpatine motioned to a guard, and he unlocked the box. "However, do not let it be said I don't have a... _compassionate_ side."

The door to the box was opened and Luke's breath froze in his chest, and his body went rigid with disbelief at the sight before him.

There, huddled into the back corner of the container, looking starved and dehydrated, was Shmi. But that wasn't the worst part: her body was bloodied and bruised, too thin for her small frame, and almost completely naked save for a pair of underwear on her backside. She was filthy, her hair mussed and tangled, and it was clear from the state of the floor in the box that she had been inside the thing for several days.

However, she wasn't unconscious. When her eyes fluttered open with a small piteous whimper, Luke sprang forward, unable to help it. Nor did he want to.

To hell with what the others thought.

"Shmi?" Luke asked, feeling his heart breaking at the sight of her, the way she struggled to simply open her eyes.

However, when she heard his voice, Shmi's sense changed, and she struggled mightily to see him. Her blue gaze finally met his and she found the strength to speak.

"Dad?"

Luke bit back a sob of joy that she was alive: now was not the time for a long, drawn-out reunion.

"It's me, Sweetheart." Luke kissed her head. "I love you, and I'm so, so sorry you had to be put through this."

Shmi shook her head the best she could. "It's... not your... fault."

 _No..._ Luke thought sourly. _It's not._

He gently set her down on the floor, removing his tunic to cover her body with and then turning blazing eyes to his father.

"You _let_ this happen?" he asked incredulously. "How could you?"

Vader tilted his head but did not respond.

Luke glared at him, his anger rising despite his earlier words of forgiveness. "Forget the fact that she's your _grandchild..._ she's a CHILD!" He whipped around to face the Emperor. "You have also sunk to new lows, _Sire_ if you think torturing and killing innocent children makes you strong."

Palatine merely grinned, completely unrepentant. "It makes you stronger when you direct your anger. Can you not feel it?"

Luke paused, realizing the Emperor was right: he was allowing his anger and grief to cloud his judgment... but how could he just overlook this, now that he could _see_ Shmi?

"Daddy..." Shmi whispered. "Don't... give in."

Luke smiled just for her, unable to quite believe that this seven year old child could remain so strong, even after all that she'd been subjected to. Her heart remained untainted by the desire for revenge, or by any lingering anger or hatred.

Luke took strength in that, and he returned his attention to the Emperor. "This sickens me to the core, but it will _not_ defeat me."

Palpatine lifted his lips in a half-smile. "No? I haven't finished with you... or the child... yet."

Luke felt the warning the Force, and he lifted his hand just as Palpatine loosed a bout of Sith Lightning. Luke caught the blast on his palm, absorbing the energy through tutaminis; something he had taught himself with help from Artoo's arc reactor.

But even so, the strength of the blast, as well as his proximity to the Sith Master, shot Luke back several feet, leaving Shmi exposed. Palpatine instantly shifted his aim, and Shmi let out an otherworldly scream.

"NO!" Luke shouted, leaping to his feet and charging the Emperor. He lifted his palm again and _pushed_ the man— and his throne— over backwards.

It would have been comical to see the man's feet fly up and back with a flourish of dark robes had the situation been different. As it was, Luke continued his charge, seeking to take the man down when he was off-balance.

But the Emperor was ready, loosing a bolt that caught Luke in the shoulder before he could fully dodge it. Luke ignored the pain and drew his lightsaber... but was blocked by Vader.

Luke looked to the man in utter disbelief, and of course, _that_ was when Palpatine struck again. He grabbed Luke by the throat and drew him down so they were face-to-face, his grip tight and painful. Luke fought it, but the Sith used the Force to halt him.

"You _will be_ mine! Mark my words!" The Emperor made a gesture, stood up with Luke still in his grasp, and forced the Jedi to look as a second figure was brought from where the box had emerged.

Two red-clad guards were dragging a struggling form between them. Luke sucked in a breath when he recognized the figure despite the bag over her head. The guards stopped before the Emperor and removed the hood, revealing a shock of red-gold hair and blazing green eyes.

 _Mara..._

 **00000**

Leia heard the announcement of the 'drill' starting and she picked up her pace as much as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. Little did she know that she'd caught the attention of someone on her way to the large utility space.

She made it to her destination and stepped inside among the growing chaos in the halls, trying to look like she was supposed to be entering the room. She grimaced at the bare-faced conduits and machinery that could easily inflict harm.

Leia knew that such rooms were necessary, but she much preferred having such dangerous ship innards covered to minimize the risk. Still, this would be the ideal place for her explosive, and so she sucked up her courage and moved to the back of the room.

Leia found her location as per Holven's instructions and began her work. This explosive was harder to place, since she had to put her hand into the thick workings of the Second Death Star's guts. Leia paused when her hand bumped into a closely-spaced set of covered conduits.

She could _feel_ the amount of energy moving through those cables, and she swallowed nervously. But Holven had assured her she would be safe because they were insulated. Still, Leia's hand trembled as it slowly pushed her explosive through and hooked it up to the rear of said cable-bunch.

When she finally felt it secure, and she activated it, Leia breathed a deep sigh of relief. However, just as she pulled her hand back out, she heard the scrape of a boot behind her and she spun around.

"Well now, that is one dedicated recruit to work through an evacuation drill," a man in Imperial fatigues drawled, eyeing her in a way that made her stomach churn.

Her first thought was to call Han, but she didn't know what this man wanted, so she resorted to subtly turning the device on when she straightened her utility belt.

"I had a job to complete, and I pride myself on that," she said in her best confident voice.

The man lifted a brow. "Indeed. A fine quality in a woman."

 **00000**

Across the Death Star, Han paused just as he was putting his own gear away when his comlink suddenly came to life. He paused, expecting to hear a clear voice, but when he only heard what sounded like a holo-vid at half volume, he plucked the device from his belt, gut twinging with a sense of foreboding.

" _I had a job to complete, and I pride myself on that... Indeed. A fine quality in a woman.."_

Han frowned. That was Leia... but who was that man?

Han was finished with his gear and so he slung the bag over his shoulder, leaving the room and keeping the comlink near his ear as he made his way to where his wife was.

Something was telling Han to hurry, and so he kept a brisk pace that was just shy of a jog, listening as the man continued to small-talk Leia.

 **00000**

"I've seen you working, and I must say, you are a pretty lady." The man stepped forward, and Leia managed to hold her position, though she felt her gut grow heavier.

She watched him warily as he approached steadily, realizing as he did so that her only exit was the one he was coming from. And he filled the space almost entirely.

"Now, why don't you allow me to loosen your load..."

The man had reached Leia and he took her bag, which she only then recalled was still open... with the activation control visible.

The man happened to look down as his next 'compliment' was leaving his lips, and he froze.

When his now-hard gaze lifted to hers again, Leia swallowed... hard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **(** **A/N** **[PLEASE READ]:** _This chapter contains content_ _{_ physical harm _}_ _that some readers may find disturbing._ **)**

Leia backed away slowly as the man began to move forward. He lifted the activation console from the bag and held it out for her to see.

"So, is this what you and your team came here to do? Sabotage the station?" The man snorted. "Well, I must give you all credit for getting this far. But I don't think I can let you go through with the plan."

The man continued forward even as Leia's back hit the power cables behind her. The man— she spied a last name on his fatigues: Corter— dropped her bag and set the device carefully on a nearby shelf, then turned toward Leia.

"But I'll tell you what: you give me a single night in bed, and I won't tell them you were involved." Corter drawled smoothly, reaching out to run a finger down her face, his eyes full of lust.

Leia turned her face away, trembling with fear. Images of Jabba's vile, filthy tongue against her skin made the Princess shudder. Corter, taking this as a good sign, relaxed and stepped back a little, giving Leia wiggle room.

She knew it was now or never. Leia spied the controller, just behind the man, and made a break for it. Leia ducked and spun under the man's arm, grabbing the control and then sprinting full-speed down the narrow corridor.

"Oh no you don't!" Corter growled angrily, and Leia heard his feet thunder after her.

Panic gripped her as his boots sounded closer and closer with his much larger stride, and Leia took the first exit route she could find: a side-door that led into a room that was filled with catwalks, landings and gears, the latter moving constantly.

Corter was still behind her, though Leia heard him overshoot the door and have to double back.

Leia cursed the dimmer lighting in the space, and realized that once more, there was only one way out: the door she had come from, and she was completely lost now as to where she should go.

That issue was put aside when she was suddenly tackled and Leia went down with a frightened cry, the remote clattering away unseen into the room beyond her grasp.

 **00000**

Han was sprinting full-out now, even as he heard the struggle over the comlink. His heart pounded in terror that he wasn't going to make it in time to help his wife. Han thanked the Force that, due to the drill, the halls were all but empty save a few droids.

This afforded him a clear path to his beloved Leia, who was now screaming in fright.

Han pushed himself harder.

 **00000**

Mara's eyes fell briefly on Luke before he saw them shift toward Shmi, and those green orbs filled with a hatred and anger so intense that Luke winced.

She glared death at Palpatine. "Well, I see you haven't changed: you still torture little girls for sport."

Palpatine sneered and lifted a hand, curling his fingers into a fist. Mara yelped as her right wrist twisted until it broke, and then she screamed aloud, dropping to her knees when the Emperor again motioned with his hand and something in Mara's torso cracked.

"Stop it!" Luke hollered at Palpatine, fearing the worst if Palpatine should hurt Mara too much. She couldn't safely take certain punishments lest she...

"Your thoughts are like an open book to me, Skywalker," Palpatine barked harshly. "But I already know: she is pregnant."

Luke froze, utter horror settling into his gut even as he heard a small gasp from Shmi. Then Palpatine brought his and Luke's foreheads together and he spoke in a conspiratorial whisper.

"And the child... will be... _mine!_ "

A fury unlike anything Luke had ever known before reared its ugly head within the Jedi, and before he knew what was happening, Palpatine was no longer before Luke. No, the man was flying at a dangerous speed toward the nearest wall, where he collided with a sickening crunch of an arm snapping when the man twisted to try stopping his approach.

" _YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT CHILD!_ " Luke roared at the man, and he crossed the room in a few swift strides, his lightsaber ignited and plunging for the other man's heart while he recovered from his impact.

 **00000**

Leia was spun onto her back, and Corter straddled her, bending down over her even as she struggled. But he was too heavy: there might as well have been a landspeeder resting atop her.

Corter struck her across the face, hard, and Leia reeled, seeing stars. Then he grabbed at her uniform and began to rip at the fasteners. Leia screeched and brought her hands up to grab desperately at his before he could actually open her shirt.

Corter stopped his assault to seize her hands and then he forced them to her sides, but he had to shift his weight so he could hold them down with his legs. She used this to her advantage, and as soon as he was off-balance, she bucked wildly and he fell to the side.

Leia scrambled, quaking with terror, to her feet and she again sprinted away. Corter roared behind her and stampeded in her wake. Leia glanced behind her just as she cleared a narrow neck of a catwalk and ended up on an open landing.

Corter was right on her heels, and Leia fumbled for her blaster, but he slapped it roughly from her hands and then drove a fist at her. Leia dodged it by spinning left, and Corter shifted on his feet to track her, coming at her again.

This time he connected, and Leia reeled when his fist caught the side of her face. She scrambled backwards, completely off-balance until her body slammed into a safety railing. Corter was upon her instantly, and Leia put the self-defense training Bail had insisted she have to use.

But though she got a few hits in, she might as well have been punching a durasteel wall, for Corter barely flinched until Leia kneed him in the groin.

The man's eyes widened and he let out a stream of colorful curses. However, when Leia attempted to get away again, Corter grabbed her by the hands and wrestled the princess back against the railing.

Leia struggled against him, straining, but her efforts were akin to trying to bodily move a reek that was pushing at her from the other direction. Leia finally planted her feet and managed to push, exerting all her strength, and she moved him enough to where she was able to shift position some... only to wonder why Corter glanced to her right and smiled evilly.

Leia was taken by surprise when he suddenly grabbed her up and pressed her backwards against him... and then held out her right hand toward a very-slowly rotating gear.

Utter terror swamped her, and Leia screamed out for her husband.

" _HAN!_ "

 **00000**

Han pounded through the door of Leia's chosen utility room just in time to hear her scream: both from the comm. and dimly from an open doorway ahead and to the left. Han moved at full speed, and when he finally laid eyes on his wife in the low lighting of the room, he saw red.

Leia was being held immobile against a rancor of a man while her right hand was being slowly and tauntingly led toward a gear with large, dangerous teeth.

"This will teach you to meddle in things women have no business in, you worthless wench!" the man was saying as Han swiftly approached. Apparently the man didn't hear him over the noise of machinery, which Han took as a good thing, because he had the element of surprise. "You should have taken my deal..."

Leia struggled mightily, but then her fingers were pushed too far, and the blood-curdling scream that ripped through the air made Han stumble.

But only for a second.

Han let out a thunderous roar, charging and tackling the other man with all the force of a tidal wave. Leia was released from the man's grasp, yet the impact also caused her to lose her footing. But her screams continued to rend the air while Han tussled with her assailant, feeling his heart pounding in terror as the precious seconds his wife had ticked by.

The Imperial turned on Han with a sharp blade he had gotten from somewhere, and began to slice at the smuggler. Han back-stepped and then came in at the man with a furious fist to his nose, which connected and sent the other reeling.

Han didn't think, he only acted: he grabbed at the Imperial's flailing hand— still gripping the blade— and redirected it to plunge into the guy's heart.

Instantly the Imperial stopped, and Han didn't stick around to see if he survived. He spun around and sprinted back to a hysterical, fading Leia, whose entire right hand was now within the gear.

Horror seized Han, and he knew he either had to stop the gear... or sever the limb. It was either that or watch Leia die.

Han considered his blaster for half a second until he remembered the knife the Imperial had used, and without anymore hesitation, Han returned to the gasping Imperial, removed the blade and raced back to Leia.

Han lifted her sleeve, readied his blade... and made a swift, surgical strike.

Leia shrieked, but fell back and to the floor, finally freed from what would have been a certain, gruesome death otherwise. Han dropped his weapon as Leia shook from shock and agony.

Her face was white and her arm bled profusely. Han cursed, searching for a way to cauterize it.

 _Where's a lightsaber when you need one, dang it?!_ Han thought wildly. Then he looked to his blaster, and a crazy notion struck him.

"Leia, hold as still as possible," Han told her gently. He took his blaster, upped it to nearly full power and then placed the nozzle to just above the stump of her wrist. Taking a deep breath, Han pulled the trigger, praying that this worked.

The shot made Leia shriek again... but Han let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he saw that his shot— or rather the intense heat from it— had indeed cauterized the end of her arm.

The bleeding had stopped.

But one look at Leia told him she was far from okay. Han ignored the dying man nearby and picked up his wife, cradling her to his chest even as he struggled to his feet. Han turned and only then spotted the remote Leia had been carrying.

Han picked it up and pocketed it, then once more held Leia securely in both arms. She was already fading into unconsciousness, her breathing shallow and uneven, and her forehead burning up dangerously.

"Hold on Leia, please, hold on!" Han whispered in anguish.

He left the room behind and headed toward the hangar bay as swiftly as he could manage, praying he met with little to no resistance along the way.

 **00000**

Darth Vader had known fear— true fear— very few times in his life. But as he witnessed his son moving forward in a fit of outrage, fully intending to kill the Emperor, he experienced it again.

From the depths of his obsidian soul, Anakin Skywalker finally broke completely free and screamed out a plea. "Luke NO!"

But though Luke heard him and hesitated for a fraction of a second, it was something else that blindsided the Jedi. Luke cried out when he felt a horrid wave of utter terror and agony from his sister, and his spirit instinctively cried out with her.

And in his lapse in concentration, Luke nearly lost his head when a red blade sprang to sudden life within Palpatine's unbroken hand.

Luke spun left as Palpatine's blade went right, and he had his green lightsaber up by the time Palpatine came at him again. The Emperor, surprisingly, was swift to regain his feet, and Luke had his hands full with a raging, furious Sith Master.

A simultaneous shout of 'Luke!', and 'Daddy NO!' from Mara and Shmi respectively sounded through the hall. That helped to bring Luke back to his Jedi self, and he willed away his anger, settling back into his calm Jedi state.

Luke was unfazed by the Emperor's ensuing temper-tantrum, and though he was pushed to the limits of his abilities, Luke held fast, sure in his power and capacity to rid the galaxy of its tyrannical leader.

 **00000**

Across the room, Mara worked through her pain and crawled for Shmi, who was hunkered down behind what was left of Palpatine's throne.

"Shmi!" Mara said over the noise of the battle.

"Mom!" Shmi cried in relief, leaning into Mara's embrace without hesitation. "What can we do to help Dad?"

Mara glanced at Vader, who was seemingly frozen still, though Mara could tell he was waiting for a chance to strike at Palpatine. She wondered if he was allowing Luke a chance to finish the fight on his own.

"I'm not sure... yet."

 **00000**

Luke ducked a vicious slash from Palpatine's ruby blade, stepping back swiftly as the Sith just kept coming, feeding off of his seemingly endless stores of anger and hatred. Luke parried, blocked, jabbed and thrust as the Emperor came at him, giving himself over to the Force entirely, and allowing it to guide his actions.

Luke didn't feel the burn of his arms as he strained against the powerful blows of his adversary, nor did he allow the sweat trickling down his spine to distract him. He met the Emperor's blows each time, and he sensed that the other man was starting to tire, especially due to his injury.

Luke and Palpatine moved in a swift, deadly dance about the room, heedless of the obstacles in their path. Palpatine eventually resorted to grabbing huge chunks of broken flooring or pillars that their sabers had crashed into and cut up in their duel.

Luke redirected a flagstone that Palpatine sent his way, and then leapt high over a section of pillar. So immersed were they in their fight that Palpatine paid no heed to the structural damage he was inflicting upon his own throne room.

Luke saw the Emperor starting to lag in physical strength, and started to up his performance. That was when the dark man suddenly broke off and feinted a charge at Luke's family, still huddled near his throne.

"NO!" Luke shouted, leaping up and above Palpatine to land between his family and the Emperor.

Palpatine was ready, having counted on Luke's protective instincts. He let loose a salvo of Force lightning that got past Luke's defenses and had him screaming and writhing on the floor.

Luke had never felt such intense, all-encompassing pain. The lightning coursed all over and through him, singeing his very bones and teeth. Luke spasmed as his muscles were torn at and scorched, and he thought it would go on forever until suddenly it stopped.

He managed to open his eyes to see the towering bulk of his father standing between the Emperor and his son. Then Luke dropped his head to the floor and did his best to recover enough to be of use again, tapping into the Force for strength.


	19. Chapter 19

**( A/N: **_I am SOO sorry this took so long. I was dealing with sick children, sick me, Christmas, and an elusive Muse... but here it is! THANK YOU to all those who are still with me, and have followed me since book one! You are the best!_ **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

Commander Lefah narrowed suspicious eyes at the sight of Erdric Flivven near the secondary bridge with one of his electrical crewmen. What were those two doing so close by the bridge?

It didn't make sense; the entire crew of the station was supposed to be evacuating. Those men couldn't possibly be _that_ devoted to their jobs.

But Lefah said nothing, instead keeping things to himself even when the two nodded at each other and left.

Lefah looked to the nearest stormtrooper and waved him over. "Follow me, but do not shoot unless I specifically tell you to."

"Yes sir."

Lefah then discreetly followed Erdric with a small contingent of stormtroopers, all that were left due to the drill.

The station was all but empty save himself and the men surrounding him. Per regulations, the Admiral had been evacuated first, along with the other top brass currently on the station, so that left Lefah in charge until they returned.

And he would not let his Admiral down.

 **00000**

Darth Vader— or rather, Anakin Skywalker— stood unafraid before his master, deflecting the other's lightning with his ruby blade. Palpatine hissed furiously, but Vader said nothing as he came in at the older man.

Palpatine was ready, and Vader let Palpatine have a taste of his pent-up hatred and fury. Palpatine had been the cause of Anakin's fall and of Vader's two decades of miserable living. He had 'saved' Vader's life only to let him rot within this blasted suit, never truly finding a way for Vader to live without it.

Palpatine had been the cause of the Skywalker family's destruction as much as Vader had, and now the Apprentice had had enough.

It was time for the Master to fall.

Vader sent his blade at Palpatine's mid-section, but the other danced back, his blood-red blade deflecting Vader's. Palpatine followed that by sliding his lightsaber up the length of Vader's until it came just to the hilt.

Vader shoved him back, gaining a few centimeters due to Palpatine's one-handed grip. But Palpatine was swift to change tactics, grabbing up a large section of flooring and hurtling it at Vader.

Vader spun away, watching for a half-second as the giant flagstone caromed into a section of the wall, the massive projectile all but crumbling the two pillars there.

A frightened scream sounded from Shmi and Vader spared her a glance, but Palpatine took advantage of his distraction and sliced at Vader's arm. As Palpatine's blade sheered the mechanical limb clean off at the forearm, it was only the fact that the limb was already a prosthetic that kept Vader from feeling the immense pain that would have otherwise come.

As it was, Vader dropped his lightsaber, but was swift to call it back to his hand as Palpatine came in at him again, fully intent on killing his apprentice.

 **00000**

Han had grown increasingly alarmed with each passing moment at how limp and hot Leia was. Thus, by the time he was almost to the docking bay where he was supposed to meet the other Rebels, Han was panicking.

"Leia, don't you give up!" Han snapped fearfully. "Please, Princess, hold on for me!"

He looked up to see Erdric rounding a corner, his face flushed. "Where have you two b..."

The Imperial stopped his rant when he spied Leia, and his tune changed instantly, especially when Han barreled right past him.

"Solo, you need to listen," Erdric told him as he followed. "Whatever happened below, and with this drill, there are those who are suspicious of us and..."

"Halt!"

Han skidded to a careful stop when the corridor suddenly flooded with a small contingent of stormtroopers... or as many as were left thanks to the evacuation. He spied the door of his destination not too far away and sighed in frustration, shifting Leia in his arms.

Erdric paled upon seeing Commander Lefah come forward from behind the stormtroopers.

"Well, now, this is most suspicious," Lefah said with eyes narrowed at Leia. "Why, if she is injured thus, are you running away from the station? We have a fully functional medical facility on board this station."

"Which is empty thanks to this drill, Sir." Han managed to remain somewhat civil. "I'm taking her away for immediate care."

Lefah narrowed his eyes. "No, you're not. You and your whole group have been... odd from the moment you arrived.

Erdric stepped forward. "Sir, we have done nothing wrong..."

"Can it, Erdric," Han snapped, stepping forward and putting his long years of gambling and smuggling to use. "We are Rebels, and we rigged this station to blow. If you don't leave you will die. End of story."

Lefah cursed and all blasters were instantly trained on Han, who stood unafraid. "You're lying."

Han lifted his chin. "Try me. We already set their timers, and there is no way you will find them before they blow. If even one goes off, it will start a chain reaction that will match what happened to the first Death Star."

The troopers all around him shuffled nervously, and Lefah glanced toward the hangar. Then he stepped closer.

"I still think you're bluffing."

Han shrugged. "You'll find out in two minutes, and unless you get to your ship, you'll be nothing but atom dust."

Lefah drew his blaster and pointed it at Han. "You wouldn't blast this station if you're still on it."

Han rolled his eyes. "We aren't going to be on it, and that is why we evacuated. Now, get out of my way."

He started forward, counting on the nervous troopers not to try stopping him. And indeed they didn't, looking for all the world like they wanted to flee. Lefah saw this and moved up to slam the butt of his blaster pistol against Han's head, but Erdric stepped forward.

"Sir, it's true! Please, you must evacuate!"

Lefah turned his blaster on Erdric, an angry sneer on his face. "Traitor! You would betray your government, your _Emperor_... and risk the safety of your family for _them_?"

Erdric's face paled at the mention of his family, and he trembled. "Leave my wife and son out of this!"

Lefah sniffed haughtily. "You brought them into this mess when you turned coat. I shall enjoy watching them die simply because of your choice. Congratulations; you've murdered your own family."

"NO!" Erdric shouted, leaping at Lefah desperately, anger reddening his face.

The pistol went off, and Han swore viciously when it nearly hit him in the leg. The stormtroopers lifted their blasters, and Han shouted them down.

"Look!" He held up the remote, showing a blinking green light. "I would get going if I were you; you've only got a minute and a half left!"

But the troopers stepped forward to help Lefah. Though just as they did so, the two mens' scuffle escalated from a fight over the blaster to a brawl as Erdric finally got the sense to hit Lefah in the face.

Lefah went sprawling and Erdric dove for the blaster, but Lefah managed to catch the other by the ankle and send Erdric flying. The pilot scrabbled for purchase as Lefah dragged him back. Lefah reached over Erdric's head to grasp the weapon, with Erdric grabbing at the officer's wrist once he had it.

Han backed up a few paces as the blaster was unconsciously aimed his direction, and he turned away to shield Leia from the chance of further harm.

Thus, he didn't entirely see how, but the blaster went off, and the sounds of a skirmish ended.

Han glanced over to see Lefah stiffly looking at his chest as Erdric shook beneath him.

"You... will _not_... hurt my family!" Erdric panted, shooting the man once more to finish what he'd started.

The troopers stood frozen, and Han decided to snap them out of it. "Time's ticking boys, get moving. If you promise to behave, you can ride in our shuttle. No more lives need be wasted today."

The troopers looked to each other, even as Erdric shoved the body off him and struggled to his feet.

"I promise you will not be harmed if you come peacefully," Erdric told them. "But this station is a monstrosity that needs to be destroyed. How long will it be until the Emperor destroys too much of the galaxy to make it livable again? Which destroyed planet will _your_ families be on if this station becomes active?"

The captain stepped forward, removing his helmet. "You trust these Rebels?"

"Yes," Erdric said simply. "They have kept their word; they evacuated this station as agreed before they are to blow the charges."

The man nodded, and gestured. "We will ride with you only until we can be dropped off."

Han wilted with relief. "Let's go then, time's wasting."

 **00000**

Mara watched in somewhat grudging admiration as Vader worked past his own one-handed handicapped now that the Emperor had removed him of his right arm.

Vader drove in at Palpatine mercilessly, pushing him all along the room as Palpatine continued to wreck his throne room, causing more and more damage until the entire structure began to groan under the strain. The supportive pillars were mostly wrecked and they would not be able to hold up the building above them for much longer, and who knew how far down things would fall if the throne room collapsed.

But these things were only in the peripheral of the two Siths' minds as they battled: Palpatine for supremacy and survival, Vader for the safety of his son and grandchildren.

Mara felt this, and yet she turned from the battle and nudged Shmi to her feet. "Come on, Shmi."

The child managed to get up, but had to lean heavily upon Mara for support as the duo made their way to where Luke still lay. He opened his eyes at their approach, and sat up carefully, accepting Shmi's desperate hug as they got to him.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Shmi asked fearfully, touching his face with a shaky hand even as she eyed the vicious battle taking place mere feet away.

Palpatine was now slashing at Vader's legs while the other leapt over it and swung at the Emperor's head.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I'll be fine." Luke touched Mara's cheek. "And you?"

She kissed his palm briefly. "I'll live. What now?"

Luke didn't get the chance to answer: the Force shouted at him and he dove towards Mara— Shmi still in his arms— and flattened them to the floor just as a large, fast-moving hunk of duracrete whizzed by.

Shmi shrieked in terror, and buried her face in Luke's shoulder. "Daddy!"

Luke winced when the thing collided with the already crumbling wall of the room, and he looked to Mara.

"Take Shmi, and get out of here."

"I am not leaving you here!" Mara snapped at the same time Shmi shook her head and exclaimed. "No Daddy I don't want to leave you!"

Luke sighed, but his response was cut short when Shmi screamed again, and Luke lit his lightsaber in time to deflect a blow from Palpatine's blade. Vader was a few paces behind the Sith Master, who had to have leapt at the trio on the floor from farther away.

Luke leapt to his feet, ready to deflect more blows, but Vader _yanked_ at the Sith Master with the Force. Palpatine snarled angrily and spun in midair to impale Vader through the gut.

"NOO!" Luke screamed as Vader stopped, looking down at his waist as Palpatine pulled back and stabbed him again on the other side of his abdomen.

Vader looked toward Luke and then went down to his knees when Palpatine retracted his blade, leaning in to speak.

"Now, die slowly as you watch me kill your son and his pitiful _family_!" Palpatine looked greedily toward Mara's abdomen. "But I will _still_ have that _baby_!"

Vader's helmet snapped up and before the Emperor could blink his one hand whipped up to grab Palpatine buy the throat, catching the evil man in a deadly grip that instantly had Palpatine flailing.

Luke saw the man lift his lightsaber to kill Vader with and he used the Force to jerk it from the other man's grasp. Palpatine began to go limp as the bones in his neck were slowly but surely crushed, and then his eyes shifted again toward Mara, who instantly shrieked in horror.

"NO!"

Luke spun, dropping to his knees beside her. Shmi did likewise, calling for Mara.

"Mom! MOMMY!"

Mara had her eyes screwed shut and she was curled in on herself, her arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Mara!" Luke cried when his wife groaned.

"Help... m-me!" Mara gasped out. "The... b-baby Luke!"

Luke sucked in a breath and instantly plunged deeply into the Force, only then realizing why Mara was in such dire straits. Or rather, the child within her womb was.

Palpatine was trying to take over, but Mara was erecting the strongest barriers she could muster, wrapping herself around the unborn child within. Luke joined with her, adding his love and power in deflecting the Emperor's assault.

The two battled fiercely against the Emperor, and Luke recalled Yoda's warning to never underestimate the despot. He now knew why this man had been successful in single handedly building an empire.

He was indeed exceedingly powerful... _and_ much more experienced. The Sith Master came in at every angle, and Luke felt as if he were engaged in a mental lightsaber battle now, with Mara staying wrapped about the baby.

Luke began to tire; the fight from earlier, plus Palpatine's other attack having drained him. But then he felt a small hand take his and a surge of pure, innocent light from Shmi poured in to aid Luke and Mara's efforts. Luke gasped at it, and wrapped a protective arm about her body without breaking contact from either of his ladies in the Force.

The trio wove an intricate web of protection around not just the baby, but each other, so that a physical shield was erected around them in a shimmering dome.

And still Palpatine drove at it, and Luke marveled that he wasn't dead yet... when he abruptly realized that the man's body _was_ going limp. But the man's evil spirit was trying to remain rooted in the corporeal world!

Luke felt a tickle on his awareness, and instinctively he turned his attention towards it... and felt his breath catch in his throat. The baby!

No... _babies_! There were _two_ of them!

And they were reaching out with their still-primitive minds. They were reacting to the Force-bond of their family and adding their purity to it: their raw, unbridled strength as they were not born and thus still deeply connected to the Force.

And as one, the Skywalker family created a second physical gathering of energy, with Luke forming and directing it to trap Palpatine's spirit. The screams in the Force were deafening, but Luke held firm, refusing to let the tyrant hurt his family ever again.

Then, with a thunderous explosion from both the body and the cone-shaped prison of Force-energy Palpatine's spirit was trapped inside, the man finally died. The double-shockwave roared past the family, but the Force-shield protected them.

Even so, Luke hugged Shmi to his heart while he bent over Mara until it ended.

 **00000**

Han breathed a little easier once they were on their way out of the hangar. Needless to say it had been an interesting ordeal getting his fellow Rebels to allow the Imperials on the shuttle, but Han had finally convinced them that it was the right thing. In the end, the stormtroopers had been forced to leave their weapons behind.

Not that Han minded.

Still, his main concern was his unconscious and dangerously ill wife. Han had gently placed her in the medical bunk on the shuttle, and then strapped her in place. But he knew he had to oversee the Death Star still, and so he wandered back to the cockpit just as the shuttle hit the safety zone.

"Send out the fleet-wide signal that the Death Star's gonna go cataclysmic," Han ordered. "And let Wedge know we're on our way home."

"Yes sir," the pilot, Grig, said.

"And tell the Alliance to get ready to receive Leia for immediate, critical care when we arrive at Home One," Han added, looking to the person in the navigator's chair.

"Copy that," was the acknowledgement.

Han waited only long enough for Grig to make the calls, and then he depressed the trigger on the remote, uncaring that it had been well past the 'two minute' mark from his bluff earlier. Explosions showed after a few seconds around the equator of the station, with long tongues of flame belching into space from the unfinished sections.

Every ship in the vicinity began making emergency jumps to lightspeed to escape the impending explosion, which would send out a deadly shock wave.

Han's shuttle was the last to leave, and that only _after_ the massive station became a giant, orange ball of flame.

Han sank against the wall for a moment, and then nodded to Grig. "Let's get out of here."

"On it." Grig pulled back on the hyperspace levers, and everyone watched as the pinpricks of light became blue-white starlines.

Han nodded and turned to leave. "Job well done everyone."

"Thank you Sir," was the reply from his men.

Han paused by Erdric on his way back to Leia. "Thank you, for everything."

Erdric looked troubled. "What about my wife and son? What if it's discovered that I betrayed the Empire?"

Han pursed his lips. "I'm sure we can get them to safety after all you've done for us. I'll see to it personally if I must."

Erdric nodded. "Thank you."

Han left the man with the stormtroopers and closed the door to the medical niche. He went to Leia, felt her sweat-drenched forehead and gazed at her drawn, pale face.

"Well, Princess, we did it. We destroyed another impossible super weapon. And you're a hero... but please... don't die on me!" Han whispered fervently, sitting beside the bunk and clasping her hand. "I love you, Leia. I love you so much. Don't make me a widower... I still want to be a father to our children. I want to see you with a belly rounded about my little Solos... to see you hold them, and us being a family with little ones running around."

Han stroked her cheek. "Hell, we still have so many dreams to chase... and I promise I won't love you any less because of your missing hand."

Han didn't know if she could hear him, but he felt oddly comforted in talking to her, so he continued doing so, unaware of the passage of time as he prayed for her to make it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Daddy?" Shmi asked tremulously after a brief period of ominous silence.

"Hold on Sweetheart," Luke soothed, lifting his head. He peered around them, visually checking that the Emperor was in fact dead. Nor did Luke feel the man's presence in the Force any longer.

But he did feel the fading life-force of his father, who was no doubt only being kept alive by sheer willpower and his mechanical body parts. Luke turned to Mara, who was still huddled on the floor, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love, it's over."

Mara cracked an eye open and met Luke's gaze, then did her own check of things before she too sat up. Luke shifted Shmi over to Mara and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I'll be right back." He stood and made his careful way over to his fallen Father, feeling tears mist his eyes at the sight of the man lying gasping and broken on the floor.

Dark Lord or not, Vader— or rather, _Anakin_ — was still Luke's father.

"Father?" Luke said quietly as he knelt beside the armored giant.

"Luke," Anakin said in a weak voice. "My son..."

Luke didn't know what to do, or say. But his conscious tugged at him, and he opened his mouth.

"Father... I am not the only Skywalker left," Luke said cautiously.

Anakin's head snapped toward Luke. "What?"

Luke nodded once. "I have a sister... a twin. It's..."

"Leia," the man said around his rebreather. "I feel it... I can see it now... now that you've said something." Anakin's sorrow and immense guilt hit Luke broadside, and he felt terrible, but he also knew Anakin had the right to die knowing that he had a daughter also. "It was best I did not know. Force only knows what would have happened to her if I had."

Luke didn't say anything, knowing the other was right.

 **00000**

Mara felt it at the nape of her neck: a tingling warning that something horrible was still about to happen. And from the looks of the room around her, she could guess what that was.

Apparently Shmi was receiving a warning too, because she looked to Mara worriedly, the child's exhaustion plain on her face.

"Mommy, what's that itching on my neck for?" the child asked.

"A warning in the Force, this building isn't stable: or at least this room. Stand up very, _very_ carefully." Mara put actions to her words, rising first to her knees, and then her feet, with Shmi following suit.

They both paused when, upon the shifting of their weight, the floor around them creaked alarmingly, some sections of it seeming to flex.

 **00000**

"Luke," Anakin said again after a time— in which Luke's danger sense was starting to prickle ominously— reaching up a hand. "Please... forgive a weak man his trespasses. I will never be able to take back what I allowed to happen to Shmi, or for what I did to you."

Luke looked down. "I already forgave you... and I am pretty sure she still loves you. And forgives you."

Anakin managed to look over to where Mara and Shmi were now standing. "She is very much a strong girl. Be proud of her, for she bears her name well."

Luke recognized the compliment and the intended blessing upon Shmi and accepted it with a quiet thank you.

"You saved my life," Luke eventually whispered.

"You are my son," was the simple reply. "And I love you, Luke."

Luke's eyes flooded with tears, and he bent over Anakin's chest. "I love you too... Father."

But then Luke heard something and his heart froze in his chest.

 **00000**

"Umm... Mommy..." Shmi's voice shook with fear as cracks appeared under their feet and sprinted in a spider-web pattern along the floor to the wall near them, where the marble began to also crack.

"GO!" Mara snapped, urging Shmi forward even as Luke's head snapped around to see them.

But it was too late: they had hardly taken two steps when the floor beneath them caved, and Mara instantly began to fall amid the large floor-chunks. But in pure maternal instinct, Mara shoved Shmi farther away... while she dropped.

"MOMMY!" Shmi screamed, even as Luke shouted "NO!"

Luke surged forward to the edge of the ever-growing hole, even as parts of the walls began to also cave in and let loose ever-growing chunks of stone, which in turn took out more of the floor all about the cavernous space. The room was collapsing from both the damage caused in the battle and from the explosions... and Luke couldn't stop it.

Luke managed to grasp Shmi's arm, but Mara disappeared down the hole.

There was enough light for Luke to see Mara maneuver herself toward a falling hunk of flooring and ride it down until just before it crashed. She then leapt free and tuck-and-rolled out of the way under a balcony leading outside.

Shmi was shrieking in fright, her hand clasping Luke's wrist in a death-grip, her face pasty white and her entire body trembling with the effort to hold on. This was a fight her little malnourished and ravaged body couldn't handle right now.

"Daddy..." Shmi sobbed, her body swaying as Luke fought to steady her. "Don't drop me!"

Luke gritted his teeth, feeling the floor under his stomach crumbling from his weight. He finally got some sense when he felt a touch on his mind from Anakin, and he grabbed hold of Shmi in the Force.

"Luke... I... I will hold the room up..." Anakin wheezed. "I'll hold it... as long as I can."

Luke looked over and managed to meet Anakin's gaze even from behind the visor, and he felt a gentle caress from his father.

 _Trust me, Luke. Please, let me have this one good act._

His eyes spilling over again, Luke nodded once and looked to Shmi. "I need you to let go of my hand, Sweetheart. I will levitate you to Mara."

Shmi gasped, and only tightened her grip. "No! Daddy I can't! I... I'm scared!"

The room around them was shaking dangerously, yet Luke felt Anakin keeping it up per his promise. But the other man was also very nearly gone, so time was ticking.

"I know, Shmi. But remember what we always talked about? We can't let fear keep us from acting? You need to trust me, Shmi. I won't let you fall."

Shmi met his gaze. "I do trust you, Daddy!"

She took a deep breath and with the utter trust from a daughter to her father, Shmi let go of Luke. Luke smiled gently at her and sent her carefully down to join Mara. Once his wife figured out what was going on, she stepped back out to receive the child.

Luke heard her speaking into a comlink, and thought he heard Artoo's response. Luke loved Mara for her foresight.

Once his ladies were safe, Luke breathed a sigh, and then yelped when his body slipped upon the floor directly beneath him finally caving. He grabbed hold of what was left of a rebar to stop his fall.

Anakin's head was still facing Luke, and the Jedi held his gaze for what seemed a heartbeat. An eternity of emotion was shared in that moment, and Luke finally felt whole again. Only then did he smile softly.

"Thank you Father... I love you."

And then he let go.

 **00000**

Anakin Skywalker breathed a shaky breath as his son dropped from view. He managed to hold out until Luke had had time to land, and then with a light heart and a peaceful smile, Anakin gave himself completely to the Force.

 **00000**

Luke hit the ground in a tuck-and-roll that had far more momentum than he'd have liked, but he had just felt Anakin's death, and he knew the collapse was imminent. He hit the wall and leapt to his feet amid the falling debris.

"Let's go!" Luke hollered above the noise of the building's demise.

He grabbed Shmi up in one arm, and then took Mara's hand, leading them along where the Force directed. Shmi shook heavily in his arms, and not just from fatigue.

"Find us a balcony!" Mara shouted. "Artoo's on his way!"

Luke grimaced. "We won't have time to load up. We'll have to ride the outside."

Mara paled some, but didn't argue. Luke finally felt the Force tugging him outside and just in time too: the falling debris was only increasing to a deadly hail. Luke covered Shmi's head with his mechanical hand, and barreled out the glass door, Mara hot on his heels.

Much to his chagrin, the balcony was also starting to break away. Luke released Mara as his X-wing swung into view. He looked to Mara and their eyes met in a silent agreement.

Together they raced foreword and leapt over the abyss separating them from the fighter. Luke kept Shmi securely against his chest, though she tightened her grip on him in utter terror. Mara landed first, but she slipped and had to grab at the wing to stay put. Luke landed next, managing to keep his balance a little better.

He rooted himself in place with the Force while Mara climbed back up, and then he felt her do the same.

"Artoo get us out of here!" Luke shouted, hunkering down with Shmi against the hull to keep her safer.

Artoo twittered in response as the top half of the Imperial palace finally finished caving in, and Luke cringed at the loss of lives he felt in the Force as the structure went down. He was relieved when it stopped after several floors, but still, he wished those people hadn't died like that.

An enormous, billowing cloud of dust, dirt and other fine debris shrouded them from the cave-in, and Luke coughed.

Mara nudged him in the Force, and Luke spied a pair of TIE fighters converging on the site, and Luke was suddenly glad of the thick haze, which would hide them from immediate view.

Even so, Artoo already had them weaving a pattern through the city, while Mara gave him instructions on where to drop them off. Luke looked behind them to watch for pursuit, but didn't see any: the cloud had successfully hid them and their flight from the Imperial Palace.

 _Thank the Force._ He thought.

Shmi was shivering violently from the cold winds by the time the X-wing landed in Mara's hangar, and Luke swiftly picked her up, wrapping the shirt that he'd given her more securely around her.

"Come on, let's get you inside Mara's ship," he said.

Mara jogged ahead and opened the ramp while Luke carried Shmi. Once inside, he took her to the bunk and placed her in it, strapping the child in place and then covering her with a pair of blankets.

"You rest now, okay?" Luke told her, kissing Shmi's cheek. "I have to fly my X-wing, so you stay with your mother."

Shmi reached out a shaky hand to touch his face. "D-don't leave Daddy... please."

Mara knelt down also. "Shmi, Artoo can only pilot the X-wing so much on his own, and he's family too."

Luke nodded in agreement, taking Mara's hand. "Yes, and we need to get going before it's too late to slip out in the confusion. I promise I'll see you when we get back to Home One, okay?"

Shmi nodded, her eyes drooping seriously. Luke stayed with her for a little longer, sensing that she was on the verge of unconsciousness. Once she was good and out, Luke sighed wearily and turned to Mara.

He gently touched her face. "Mara, are you alright, Love?"

Mara leaned into his hand, and a few stray tears slipped past her control. "I will admit I was petrified there for a little while, but I guess Skywalkers really can take on anything, can't they?"

Luke laughed gently, before he looked down, his heart heavy. "I wish..."

Mara felt her heart go out to him, and she drew him into a hug. "I know. But believe me, it was better this way. He can rest in peace instead of suffering the cruelty of everyone seeking their own forms of revenge."

Luke nodded silently. She was right, even if it _was_ a morbid thought. He put that off for now, however, knowing that there would be time to mourn properly later.

Despite Mara's assurance that she was alright, Luke stretched out to his wife with the Force, caressing her and looking for anything amiss. Only then did Luke gently touch the minds of his two unborn children.

 _Thank you little ones... you helped save the day._ He said tenderly, even though he knew they didn't understand.

Still, as Mara's presence joined his, they felt a primitive touch in return, and smiled as one. Luke opened his eyes and kissed his wife's abdomen lovingly, and then kissed her on the lips.

"We're having twins, Mara... can you believe it?" he asked in wonder.

Mara placed a hand over her belly. "It's hard to believe, but I am no less happy."

Luke placed a hand over hers, but the moment ended when he felt the Force whisper to him. "It's time to go. I love you."

Mara nodded, kissing him once more and then they both got down to business. Luke retreated to his X-wing while Mara fired up her ship, and only once they were both ready did they leave.

Thanks to the confusion around the Imperial Palace's collapse, it was still a mess in the hyperspace lanes. But Mara and Luke simply cut the line and jumped anyway, grateful that they hadn't met with a lot of resistance on their exiting the system.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Wedge Antilles sat in the cockpit of his X-wing, on edge for a reason he couldn't say. He and the small Rebel fleet sent with Leia's team to Endor had waited as needed just outside the system while the strike team performed their task.

All had gone well, that Wedge was aware of.

So then why did he feel like things had gone... _too_ well?

Wedge thinned his lips, thinking it over, but he couldn't put a finger to his nerves, as much as he tried. The only thing he kept coming back to was that the Imperials had taken their defeat rather... penitently.

And that didn't suit their normal behavior at all. No... they _had_ to be up to something.

The signal for reversion sounded and Wedge straightened, preparing to exit hyperspace. As soon as he exited he planned to put the Rogues on high alert, just in case. The counter pinged zero, and Wedge pulled the levers, watching as the starlines became pinpricks of light again.

Wedge saw the rest of the small contingent ahead of him, and then the remainder of Rogue Squadron appeared. Wedge was instantly on the comm.

"Rogues, battle ready, now!" he ordered sharply. "Something's off here, and I refuse to be caught with our tails between our legs."

He received confirmations, and the squadron formed up in a basic defensive formation. But when nothing happened, he started to worry if he was just jumpy.

Apparently Tycho was wondering the same thing. "Wedge, are you sure about this?"

Wedge grimaced, but his gut was telling him to stay alert. "Yeah..."

"Commander Antilles, this is Admiral Ackbar on Home One, why are you in an attack formation?" the Mon Calamari asked over the Rogues' channel.

"Sir, I have reason to believe this fight isn't over..." Wedge began.

At that moment, a proximity alarm sounded and just to the fleet's rear several blips appeared on his scopes.

More alarms sounded and Wedge cursed when his astromech tagged them all Imperial. TIE fighters instantly spewed forth from the bellies of three Victory-class, and two Imperial-class Star Destroyers.

And all five arrowhead-shaped ships opened deadly fire on the backs of the Rebel fleet that had just come out of hyperspace.

"Rogues, attack! Split into wing pairs!" Wedge barked. He instantly received confirmations and saw six sets of X-wings race to head off some of the destructive power heading towards the main Rebel Fleet.

Wedge thanked the Force that at least two-thirds of their fleet had been left behind, and thus were facing the correct direction. But even so, it was only seconds before one medical frigate and a Corellian corvette went up in flames from the combined bombardment they were receiving.

Wedge and his men were the first to arrive and start picking off TIE's while the larger ships began to trade fire with the Star Destroyers. _Home One_ opened all her laser-batteries, and the left-most Star Destroyer— one of the smaller Victory-classes— took a good beating, soon venting smoke and bodies into the hard vacuum of space.

Wedge was graced with the brief thought that he hadn't seen Solo's shuttle arrive yet, and Wedge grimaced to think of what would happen when it did.

 **00000**

Captain Yurist Bolban of His Majesty's Empire sat stoically in his seat across from Erdric Flivven. The other couldn't see the sneer of disdain he had been wearing for most of the ride to wherever the Rebels were going, and Bolban was glad.

Bolban and his men knew of the Imperial task force following the Rebels home, and he waited with his men for the right time to pounce upon the unsuspecting members of this shuttle full of infidels.

And the first to die would be the traitor Erdric.

Bolban and his men had been able to communicate with each other via data displays within their helmets that only they could see, so the other occupants of the shuttle had no clue they were about to die.

Bolban received an update from his squad member who was monitoring the Imperial feed. The words of his message scrolled across Bolban's display and he smiled in anticipation. The Imperial ships had started battle with the Rebels.

It was at long last time to act.

Bolban signaled his men, and one of them stood under the guise of using the refresher. Bolban also stood and came to sit next to Erdric, putting on a friendly demeanor so the other wouldn't react.

"Hey, I didn't really tell you thanks for sparing me and my men," Bolban said congenially.

Erdric glanced his way, and Bolban held back a snort of derision. THIS man had served the Emperor as a pilot? What a poor excuse for a soldier: he looked terrible, and obviously his fear for his family was eating continuously at Erdric.

 _Well, this is the price for betraying your Emperor and government,_ Bolban thought acerbically. _You put your own family on the execution block for this, you fool! Was it worth it?_

"I didn't want life to be needlessly wasted," Erdric said quietly. "Imperial lives especially."

Bolban ground his teeth, watching from the corner of his eye as the other stormtrooper got into position by inching closer and closer to the cockpit.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you, and I'm sure plenty of wives and children will be glad you did so," Bolban murmured as his pulse quickened in expectation of success.

The other trooper gave an infinitesimal nod of his head, and Bolban smiled predatorily. In the flash of an eye, Bolban jerked his leg just-so, which unsheathed a hidden dagger in his armor the Rebels had missed. Then, before Erdric could realize what had happened, Bolban's blade was in his chest, and Erdric looked upon himself in shock as his body began shutting down.

Bolban ripped his helmet off as the other trooper took out the two pilots, the Rebels' screams echoing for a second before they were silenced forever. Leaning in close to Erdric, he spat in his face.

"You idiot! You sit here worried that your family will pay the price, when you should have thought of their safety _before_ you turned coat!" Bolban watched it as the man's eyes slowly darkened. "You're nothing more than a weakling, and the Empire will be better off without you. Only the strong will survive!"

Erdric's pitiful gasping was the only sound left, and Bolban stayed put until the other went limp.

Bolban straightened, put on his mask, and stood, facing his remaining two troopers. "Take the blasters from the pilots and kill the others, the woman included... she should be put out of her misery."

"Yes, Sir."

 **00000**

"General, we're taking heavy fire now!"

General Wain Annix, of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Premonition_ , stood ramrod straight even though his mind worked swiftly as he studied the battle and directed his ships as needed.

"Shields up at full, and send out all flights of TIE fighters," Annix ordered. "It's time to put these blasted Rebels in their rightful place."

"Yes, Sir!" came the reply, and Annix allowed himself a moment to reflect.

His superiors had been alerted by a scouting flight of suspected activity in a quadrant of space near Endor. Further scans had verified that there were indeed ships amassing there, but no one knew why at the time.

Then it had been decided that the why wasn't as important as the fact that an opportunity had been presented, action had been taken. The admiral had thought the rebels were scouting the area, and he'd ordered Annix to take a contingent of ships to a shadowing position near the Rebel fleet and track them to their mother fleet... and _Home One_ , the known Rebel flagship.

So when the Rebel fleet had abruptly left— in the midst of a drill the Death Star had been having— Annix knew something was up. That was only confirmed by the loss of the second Death Star.

Annix cringed at the thought of being the one to deliver _that_ piece of news to the Emperor, and he did not envy Darth Vader in that moment.

 **00000**

Han, who had been sitting with Leia non-stop since he'd joined her, heard the screams of the men and jerked upright. In a flash, Han was on his feet and charging to the door, blaster drawn.

However, as soon as his head cleared the doorframe, he ducked it just as swiftly back when one of their hitch-hiking stormtroopers tried to shoot him. Swearing loudly, Han leapt back and away from the door, ready to cover Leia when the stormtrooper decided to come in and see if he could pick off Han.

Han heard movement in the other cabins, followed by a few shots, and Han knew the Imperials were picking off the Rebels.

"I'll be damned if I ever save another Imperial's life again!" Han growled angrily. "Kriff it, Leia doesn't have _time_ for this!"

But he wasn't so angry that he was about to risk Leia's safety by losing his head. He pressed his ear to the wall, listening through the bulkhead as not one, but two sets of feet approached the room. Having gone through the Imperial Academy himself, Han knew they'd use police tactics and each take one side of the door and come in ready to kill.

Han kept silent, flattening himself to the wall as he waited for the moment. They didn't disappoint.

Seconds later the door was kicked in and first one, then the other trooper appeared, stolen blasters drawn and at the ready. Han shot the first in the head before his feet carried him fully over the threshold, and he took a shot at the second, who managed to dodge what could have been a fatal shot.

That one yelped angrily as his leg was struck, and then Han had him on the ground, wrestling with the fool until the other tried to use his weapon on Han. The smuggler grabbed the pother's wrist and twisted the nozzle back the Imperial's direction, and just as the other realized what was happening, Han forced the man to shoot himself under the helmet.

That one dropped onto Han, and he lay for a moment, weighing his options. He could charge the bridge, which had no doubt been commandeered... or he could put on this man's armor and play Imperial.

Han looked to the two, and realized that they were both too short for him to fit into their armor. Well, there went that plan.

Han breathed through his nose, shoved the dead man off of him and stood. He paused to kiss Leia's too-hot forehead, then he was sneaking out the door in total silence.

 **00000**

Wedge spun starboard after a pair of TIE's, staying close on their tails as they tried to evade him, but he got the one in the wing, and he spiraled out of control, taking his wingman with him as he blew.

The Rogues were giving this battle their all, but the Imperials had the element of surprise, which meant the Rebels were still playing catch-up. But that started to truly shift into an even battle when the already heavily damaged Star Destroyer finally went up in a fireball.

At least they had taken one of the enemy ships out.

Wedge spied other starfighter squadrons from the Alliance now joining the dog-fighting and Wedge breathed a little easier. He spoke to his men as the Alliance began focusing its attacks mostly on the Imperial flagship, one that his astromech had tagged as the _Premonition_.

"Let's do damage to the flagship, guys," Wedge ordered. "Anything you can manage, do it."

"Yes sir!" they acknowledged, and soon they were hassling the _Premonition_ amidst more tussles with TIE fighters, a task made easier by their smaller size.

Wedge winced as he came around from taking out another pair of TIE's and saw an A-wing explode. But then he was set upon by two more TIE's and Wedge barrel-rolled to port, drawing them with him as he drew them away from Rogue Ten, who was struggling to get a torpedo in at the main hangar of the _Premonition_.

 **00000**

Han slunk all the way to the lobby of the small ship before he spied the two remaining Imperials in the cockpit. Erdric sat slumped in his seat in a pool of his own blood, and Han could see the disposed bodies of the Rebel pilots who'd been killed.

Han thinned his lips, and stepped forward, blaster drawn as he took aim. What he hadn't been expecting was for one of the troopers to turn around and start shooting at him. Han dove for cover and shot back, mindful of where he placed his shots.

He apparently scored a hit because the stormtrooper hollered in pain. Taking a risk, Han peeked around his cover, saw the man staggering and leapt up to charge him with a furious bellow.

They collided and Han shoved the man violently into the wall. However, his follow-up was interrupted by the unexpected lurch of the shuttle into realspace. Han stumbled, and the stormtrooper he'd been fighting landed a solid punch to his face. Han saw stars, but grabbed the man and hurled him over his shoulder.

The white-clad man swiped his foot through Han's ankles once he landed, dumping the smuggler to the floor and inadvertently saving Han's life when the Imperial currently flying their ship tried to shoot his head.

Then the shuttle lurched again and Han heard the lead Imperial shriek once before falling silent, the control panel of the shuttle sparking as the ship took an unexpected hit. As it started to dive out of control, Han found his hands still full of the last Imperial.

He was good, Han would give him that, but Han had a dying wife to save.

That gave the smuggler strength and Han looked up as the remaining stormtrooper crawled over him and placed his hands around his throat. Han didn't bother trying to break free: he knew that would be a waste. So he instead let his hands wander in search of anything to use as a weapon. He didn't expect to find one in the stormtrooper's utility belt.

Not caring about whose it was, Han whipped out what felt like a knife and stabbed it into the crease of the man's armor.

The Imperial screamed and Han was released, gasping in air even as the other man sought to pull the knife from his flesh. Han used the distraction to whip the guy's helmet off and punch him in the face, breaking his nose and dropping the man to the deck now. Then Han wrapped his own hands about the stormtrooper's throat while digging his knee into the knife in the man's body.

" _No one_ hurts my wife..." Han growled dangerously at the man even as he turned a sickly shade.

His victim continued to struggle weakly while Han watched the life fade from his eyes. Only after the man had gone completely limp and Han had counted to ten did he release the guy and make his way to the cockpit, where he threw the dead man out of his chair.

With the ship still out of control amidst what Han now saw was a battle between the Rebel fleet and a group of Imperial ships, Han grabbed the controls and fought to stabilize the shuttle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Luke shifted in his seat, coming out of his thoughts on all that had occurred on Coruscant as he travelled through lightspeed on approach to the Rebel fleet's location. His timer was counting down to zero, but the Force was telling him quite clearly to be ready for a fight, and so Luke was ready to open his s-foils to attack position as soon as he reverted... which he did in the next moment.

Instantly Luke veered to starboard to avoid careening into the rear main engines of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. He reacted purely on direction from the Force and let loose with two torpedoes straight into the engines. Only as he pulled away did he see that there was a battle in full swing.

That was when the shuttle Mara and Shmi were in appeared, and Luke was gratified to see Mara bank and roll port, her weapons hot also as she poured fire into the rear of the star destroyer on that side.

 **00000**

Shmi Skywalker startled awake when an explosion rocked the shuttle. She instinctively cried out in terror, thinking that she was back in that wretched box. Shmi shook heavily as the walls around her and the bottom of the top bunk all seemed to close in on her.

"Daddy!" Shmi yelled, closing her eyes and curling up in her bed.

"Shmi!"

The little girl snapped her head up at Mara's voice, and she flung herself from the cot before she could blink. "Mom?!"

"Shmi, come to the cockpit, hurry!" Mara told her.

Shmi obeyed, she saw the battle going on outside the shuttle, and knew what had happened.

Mara looked to her as long as she could without crashing them. "Are you alright?"

Shmi still trembled, and she shook her head, but knew better than to interrupt Mara's piloting right then, so she took the co-pilot's seat and worked on controlling her fear. She now understood that she'd had a relapse. In her time with Luke as Rogue Leader, Shmi had seen grown men and women experience them after long periods in their fighters and battles without seeking help they needed.

Mara reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Shmi, we will be fine, I promise."

Shmi nodded shakily... and then frowned when she spotted another shuttle on the edge of the battlefield. Stretching out with the Force, Shmi sought to know if there was anyone on board... and gasped when she recognized who it was. She pointed it out to Mara as her mother brought their shuttle around the edge of a small Star Destroyer.

"That shuttle is in trouble, but... I can sense Uncle Han on board!"

Mara looked too and verified it with the Force before she veered to help. "You're righ: let's go see if we can get them back on course."

 **00000**

Wedge blinked in shock when a vast explosion filled his viewport even from where he was halfway down the length of the Star Destroyer.

"Who hit it?" he asked aloud.

Then, to his further befuddlement, another large explosion rocked the destroyer left of the one Wedge was hassling.

"Wedge, you seeing this?" Tycho asked.

"Have the Imp's gone mad?" Wes asked hopefully.

Only when Wedge looked back toward the rear of the Star Destroyer he was under did he see the approaching X-wing... and in it sat a very familiar astromech droid.

"It's Luke!" Wes crowed with delight.

"Atta boy Luke!" Hobbie declared happily, and Wedge had to agree, especially when he saw the damage both destroyers were now harboring.

Wedge opened a channel and hailed the new coming Jedi. "Luke, do you copy?"

" _Wedge? I copy,_ " Luke answered.

"It's nice to have you join us," Wedge said, eyeing the other Destroyer and seeing then a small shuttle. "Is that Mara over there?"

" _Yes_ ," Luke said, and Wedge watched as the other man joined the dog-fights as though he had never left the Rogues.

Wedge dared to hope: he and the other Rogues knew where Luke had gone and why.

"And... Shmi?" Wedge asked with baited breath, the line the Rogues shared deadly silent as the other men who had been with Shmi from day one listened in as well.

There was a pause, then, " _We found her. But it's not pretty._ " Luke sighed. " _After the battle, okay guys? Let's finish this up._ "

"Yes sir!" several men replied, and Wedge was too happy to have the Skywalkers home to care if the others obeyed Luke in that moment rather than him. Not that he would have minded anyway.

 **00000**

General Wain Annix, of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Premonition_ , stumbled as did most of the men on the bridge when a large, ominous explosion sounded all through the ship.

"Status report!" Annix snapped. "What in space was that?!"

"Sir, we've lost two engines!" a crew member in the pits called out, punching in commands at his station with fervor. "And we lost a large section of the aft starboard side near those engines, Sir."

"We can't take another hit like that, General, or we won't be able to jump to lightspeed..." No sooner had that been said than did another explosion hit the bottom of the ship.

"General, that was the hangar bay!"

Annix swore colorfully. "Let's get out of here... live to fight these Rebels another day. Tell the others."

"Yes sir!"

 **00000**

Wedge crowed with delight when Rogue Ten finally got his shot in at the hangar bay. "Let's finish this baby off, Rogues!"

There were agreements and the like, and then Wedge had to peel off when a trio of TIE fighters zeroed in on him. The fighter in the lead shot at him, and managed to score a decent hit to his left topmost engine. Wedge dove steeply, his engine letting out a trail of black smoke, the three enemy fighters hot on his heels... until Luke appeared right in front of Wedge.

Wedge, who trusted Luke implicitly in the cockpit, didn't so much as flinch, even as Luke played chicken, coming straight at Wedge's nose until the last possible second. He then climbed only enough to not take off Wedge's canopy, his red laser-cannons spewing death upon the lead TIE, and then Luke came back around to chase the last two, who were now trying to keep away.

 **00000**

Han was swearing up and down his large dictionary of words, even as he fought the controls with one hand and tried to get the control board to work better with the other. His systems were rapidly frizzing out, but Han was working on the stabilizers at the moment so he could fly straight.

This was his predicament when the sensors warned him of an approaching shuttle, and he looked up to see it approach but not fire.

" _Mara to Han, do you read me?_ " Mara's voice crackled over the comm. unit.

Han gave up on the stabilizer and pounced on his communications console. "Mara! Please tell me you're here to help."

" _We are; what do you need?_ "

"What don't I need?" Han muttered sarcastically.

" _Solo..._ " Mara drawled, and Han smirked despite himself.

"Do you think you can lift my... starboard wing enough for me to fly in a straight line," Han asked, well aware Mara could fly and use the Force well enough to do as he was asking. "I need to get Leia to Home One, and I need to do that _immediately_."

Taking note of his serious tone, Mara didn't waste time. " _Will do._ "

She shifted her shuttle, and carefully maneuvered her ship so that she could gently catch his under the indicated wing. Han was on pins and needles, praying this worked. Mara slowly lifted her shuttle inch by inch until Han was level with her, and then Han waited to see if his ship would stay put.

And it did!

"Alright, I'm going to give it some juice, try to keep up so we don't slip away from each other," Han told Mara.

" _Copy that._ "

 **00000**

Luke barrel-rolled to port as he took out his last two TIE's. Then he saw the remaining fighters beginning to return to their mother ships.

"They're retreating!" Luke called to the others.

"This one isn't," Wedge replied as the Rogues took out their target's other engine. The Star Destroyer was in turn now concentrating fire on the nearest Rebel ship, and Luke cringed when it finally blew up.

But then the Star Destroyer started to shower with explosions, and all the ships in its vicinity cleared out.

Soon after that, the rest of the Imperial ships departed in one way of another, and the Rebels let them go, though some of the squadrons stayed put to help with the clean up. Luke sat back in his couch with a tired sigh, and then looked around for Mara.

He sensed her already on Home One with Shmi, and Luke was glad.

"I'll see you boys on the ground," Luke told the Rogues, referring to _Home One's_ hangar bay where they were to dock.

"Thanks for the assist, Luke." Wedge said, and other Rogues voiced their comments also, prompting a smile from Luke as they all made their way back to the Rebel flagship.

 **00000**

Han blessed all the known deity in the galaxy and then the Force profusely when he was finally able to get his shuttle into the hangar bay on _Home One_. He'd already commed ahead for a medic, and the man was on standby near where Han and Mara settled.

Han flew through the shut down sequence and then was barreling through the craft to where Leia was. Han didn't like how pale she was, or how hot to the touch she was when he picked her up.

"Please, Princess, stay with me," Han begged her as he rushed her off the shuttle and into the medic's care.

The man wasted no time in rushing Leia to the med ward, Han right with him.

* * *

 **(** **A/N** **:** _If anyone wants more Shmi, I do have a growing collection of one-shots featuring her and Luke and eventually/possibly other characters. This story is up and will be updated as I get time. It's called Hidden Moments, and I am open to suggestions for one-shot ideas. Thanks!_ **)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Luke was last to land, and thus when he exited his X-wing, he was set upon by all the original members of Rogue Squadron. Wes and Hobbie jumped him, grabbing the Jedi into a double-hug while Tycho and Wedge laughed, though it wasn't too long before them and the others were all engaged in a rare group hug with Luke in their center.

Luke laughed with them, happy to be home. "Hey you guys, come on... oof!"

With a last squeeze Wes finally let go, and Luke gingerly rubbed his rib. "Stang, Wes, I didn't know you missed me so much."

"Are you kidding, Wedge has us on even worse rounds than you did," Wes teased. "Any chance you're coming back?"

Luke shook his head. "Sorry Wes, I'm full Jedi now, and don't forget I've got a family to look after too."

A semi-tense silence fell as the Rogues thought of Shmi. Luke, not wanting to leave them like that, gathered them all a bit closer. "You guys can't tell the general public yet, but... Mara is pregnant with twins."

More silence, then the guys and Kasan all broke into various grins, cheers and laughter, and a round of back-slaps and comments was shared.

"Way to go Daddy Skywalker!"

"Two at one huh, can you handle two crosses of you and Mara at once?"

"That's great Luke, congrats."

"Wes, shut it unless you want to be babysitting those two crosses of Luke and Mara."

"You're right, I fold..."

Luke belly-laughed, something he hadn't done in far too long. And then he felt a tentative touch in the Force, and he started to pull away. "I'll catch you all later; I need to see my daughter. Come visit later okay? Shmi could use the pick-me-up."

"We will," Wedge promised.

Luke waved and trotted off to the med ward. He recalled the pain from Leia only when he saw Han pacing a literal rut into the rug in the waiting room. Luke paled to sense the hurting and utter fear radiating off his brother in law.

"Han?" Luke approached, and the smuggler spun, his face lightening.

"Luke!" Han leapt forward and yanked the Jedi into a big brotherly hug, one Luke returned with equal fervor. "Stars it's good to see you, Kid!"

"I'm glad to see you also," Luke said as he pulled back, giving Han a worried look. "What happened to Leia?"

Han's face darkened in anger. "She was cornered and attacked by an Imperial looking for a hook-up. When he figured her out he tried to kill her... by putting her hand in a gear."

Luke gaped, backing to sit in a nearby chair before he fell over in shock. "...her hand in a _gear_?!"

Han sat too, though it was not in shock. "Yeah. Her entire hand was mangled. I had to amputate it to save her life, but then it took forever to get back to _Home One_ , and the Imperials we TRIED to save tricked us and commandeered the shuttle. They tried to kill us all, but thank the Force I was able to get the upper hand. Leia's in surgery, but she wasn't doing well when they took her."

Han ran a hand through his hair, and Luke placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Han, she'll be okay..."

Han looked to him hopefully. "You can feel it in the Force?"

Luke hesitated, having not meant that, but he did take the time to find Leia in the Force... and he sensed— among her fever and the shock— that she was going to live. The Force wasn't ready to call Leia back into its folds yet.

"Yes. Leia will live. But she will need some serious comforting after this," Luke whispered.

Han blew out a breath, relaxing enough to not want to pace anymore. He then looked to Luke. "Were you looking for Shmi?"

Luke nodded with a soft sigh. "Yes. I need to see her, be with her."

When Luke didn't immediately move, Han frowned. "But there's more... you need to talk with someone."

Luke nodded wordlessly.

"About what happened on Coruscant," Han stated.

Another nod. "He died to save us, Han," Luke murmured, his eyes moist as he looked to his hands. "My father... he saved us in the end, and while I accept his offering, and I forgive him completely... I wish we could have had more. I know for him to have lived would have been harsh, and he is at peace now... but I already miss him."

Han took that in quietly, and then put his hand on Luke's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I'm not going to pretend to like Vader or anything, but I can respect his sacrifice. I'm glad he could do something good by his son and granddaughter. And if he is at peace, then focus on that, Luke, not what could have been: at least not at the expense of the present, and your family. Take it from one who's been there."

Luke smiled gently at Han, feeling the truth in his brother's words. "Thank you, Han. I needed that."

Han clapped his back softly. "I'll let you know any details they give me on your sister."

Luke stood, nodding. "And I will do the same for you with Shmi."

They parted ways then, and Luke sought out his child, following her Force presence to a room in the rear of the medical center. There, he found Shmi lying on a bed, already covered in medical items that would sustain her until she regained her physical strength and such.

"Daddy?" Shmi asked around her breathing tube, her eyes half-lidded.

Luke picked up his pace— giving Mara a soft kiss on the cheek as he did so— and sat beside Shmi, taking her hand. "I'm here, Sweetheart."

"Please don't leave me..." Shmi begged hoarsely. "I don't want to be alone... and I'm... afraid to fall asleep."

Luke's heart clenched and he sat forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right here, and I promise you are safe. No one will ever hurt you like Palpatine did ever again, understand? They will have to go through me to do so."

Shmi nodded shakily, and Luke could see her eyelids growing far too heavy too fast for his taste. He looked up worriedly, but Mara placed a calming hand on is. "There's a sleep agent in her drip to help her rest."

"Oh," Luke replied softly, relaxing as understanding set in. "Thank you, Love."

By the time he had turned around, Shmi was already closing her eyes, and Luke held her hand until she was deeply asleep.

After another moment studying his little girl, Luke sighed gently and released her hand. He stood, coming over to where Mara stood and caressing her face with is fingertips. Mara leaned into the gesture almost hungrily, and Luke looked into her eyes worriedly.

"And how are you doing?" he asked.

Mara looked down without breaking from Luke's touch. "I... I've been better. I'm a little shaken, honestly, that our babies were so..." her voice cracked and she swallowed thickly, "so close to becoming Palpatine's puppets..."

Luke's heart cracked and he kissed at a few rogue tears that tried to fall down her porcelain cheeks. "But that didn't happen. Focus on that, Mara. I was terrified too, especially when I found out you were pregnant after having just sent you off to meet the Emperor."

He placed a loving, protective hand over her abdomen, guiding her with him into the womb with the Force where their children rested and grew. "See? They're still there, and they're okay." He gave Mara a loving smile. "And they have the fiercest mother in the galaxy to defend them."

Mara allowed his words to soothe her, and a small smile graced her lips. She glanced to the couch, which folded out into a bed, and then she turned back to Luke.

"Hold me? Lie with me?" Mara asked, needful. "Please."

"Anything for you, Love; anytime." Luke promised.

Mara kissed him and then was pulling him with her to the furniture, which she scooted out while Luke detoured to grab pillows and blankets. Once they were set up in their makeshift bed, with Mara on the inside and Luke holding her from behind, hands resting over her middle again, Mara finally relaxed.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, Mara," Luke replied softly, kissing the curve of her neck a few times before he settled down again.

"What do you think they'll be like?" she asked after a period of silent cuddling and some reacquainting of their spirits and hearts in the Force. "Our twins, I mean."

Luke pondered her question, and as he did so, he touched his children in the Force... and made a discovery. "I don't know... but one is a boy, the other a girl. Maybe the boy will have my hair, or yours? He could be a pilot, or a fighter, or both. Maybe our daughter... she'll be independent like you."

"And a sweetheart like her father," Mara piped up; glad to know they were having one of each. "We should start toying with names, though I did play with some girl names while Shmi slept on the way here."

Luke kissed her shoulder. "Like what?"

"Well... Amira or Jensi," Mara said softly, stroking his hands over her abdomen with her thumbs. "Or the one that really stuck with me was Emry."

Luke smiled again, wider this time, and he squeezed her a little tighter. "I like Emry. I like that a lot, actually. What do you think of naming our son after Ben Kenobi?"

Mara pursed her lips. "Ben? ...yeah, I do like that name, and the reason."

Luke chuckled softly and Mara turned in his embrace, meeting his eyes. "So it's agreed then? Emry and Ben Skywalker?"

Luke nodded. "Agreed."

Mara touched his face, and then kissed him deeply, her hand slipping around to the back of his head as Luke gathered her as close as he safely could. They traded several slow, deep, meaningful embraces of the lips before they settled back down, with Mara finding a comfortable position to lay while still snuggled with her husband. She was exhausted, and could sense Luke wasn't far behind.

"Goodnight, Farmboy," Mara murmured.

"Goodnight, Mara," Luke replied evenly, drifting off to sleep with his wife and thanking the Force he still had her, Shmi, and little Emry and Ben. He fell asleep with a warm smile upon his lips.

 **00000**

Han, despite his worry over Leia's condition— he trusted Luke's word, but still he was concerned— had just started to doze when the medic appeared.

"Solo?"

Han's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet moments later. "Yes?"

"Princess Leia is out of surgery now. She is stable, the bleeding stopped, and her fever is down to an acceptable high." The man replied, and Han nodded.

"Her arm will remain without a prosthetic until she is awake and her arm fully healed. That way there is no risk of an infection from a half-healed wound." The medic continued. "She is still unconscious, but is in a room. I can take you back now to see her if you'd like?"

Han nodded. "Please. Do you know how long she will be out of it?"

The man shook his head slowly. "No, sorry: that is up to her. Her body is still recovering from a major ordeal, so she could be out for a few days. It's hard to say."

Han sighed softly as they went back. Han thought of calling Luke, but then saw what time it was and changed his mind: he'd call the Kid in the morning. The medic continued to spout medical jargon that Han only mildly understood, but the most important part, of course, was that Leia was fine overall and just needed recovery time.

Well, Han would provide her with just that.

The medic admitted Han, checked Leia's vitals once, and then left the man to be with his wife.

Han sat in the seat next to Leia's bed. "Hey Princess, I'm glad you're going to be okay. I can't wait to hear your voice again," Han told her. "The medic says you'll be fine once you settle into your new hand."

Han kissed her pale face. "I love you, Leia. I won't leave you, I promise. So please, just get better and come back to me in return."

He sat with her all night after that, not minding in the slightest.

* * *

 **(** **A/N:** _I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I don't mean to keep you all waiting like this, and I hope I haven't lost too many readers through my absence._ **)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Shmi lay awake in her bed in the middle of the night. It had been four days since she had been brought home by her parents. Four days of trying to stay strong, of trying to return to the happy girl she had been. But though her parents— especially her father— had been nothing but understanding and never judgmental, Shmi felt a deep sorrow that she had lost some of her innocence.

Shmi knew she would never be truly the same girl who had gone to Coruscant. She was changed; different... more mature for her seven, almost eight years now. She would be forever scarred, and she felt as if she couldn't move on yet, but the girl didn't understand _why_ she felt this.

Her parents were asleep on their couch-turned-bed, and she envied their ability to sleep when she could sense that both were also still recovering from their ordeal.

Shmi didn't begrudge them though: she was just restless tonight. Her body, still weak and too-thin, was nevertheless gaining in strength. Her complexion was returning to normal also, and she was clean, for which she was exceedingly glad.

But Shmi was also doctor-confirmed claustrophobic now, as her medic had informed them when Shmi had panicked during her scanning in one of the medical machines. She couldn't stand small spaces, as it felt like they were closing in on her... and they reminded the child of her imprisonment in that cursed box.

In fact, Shmi still had nightmares of that box, something she had told her parents. Luke had slept on Shmi's bed the three nights previous, holding her close, and when she'd awakened in the middle of the night sobbing or screaming, he had held her without complaint, comforting her lovingly.

Shmi felt a shift in the air, and she frowned worriedly, pulling her blankets more securely around her, eyes scanning the room. But there was nothing...

" _Shmi._ "

She jumped at the voice; one that was both familiar and foreign. And ethereal.

Heart pounding, Shmi's head snapped toward the source... and she gave a tiny gasp when her eyes fell upon a blue ghostly man standing in the room.

He smiled gently, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. " _Don't be afraid, Shmi, I will not harm you._ "

Shmi glanced to her father, who was still soundly asleep, and then her gaze returned to the man. "Who are you?"

His smile saddened. " _Someone who wishes he could change the past and make up for all the wrongs he did."_ He stepped closer, and Shmi was struck by the fact that he looked a lot like her father.

And those eyes... they were also Luke's. And hers.

Realization dawned and she sat forward, studying him intently. "You're my grandfather, aren't you?"

Anakin Skywalker bowed slightly. "I am."

Shmi looked him over, noting the semi-long blond hair, the scar over his right eye, and the facial features he shared with Luke. "Why are you here? How can I see you if you're dead?"

Anakin came closer still. "Through the Force. I can only visit for a brief time, so I will say what I came to say first." He laid a transparent hand on her knee. "I am so sorry for what I allowed to happen to you. I'm sorry for not letting you go after Bespin and before we got to Coruscant. I wish I could change what I did, but I can't."

Shmi swallowed, looking down. "Why didn't you help me when you learned I was your granddaughter?"

Anakin sighed. "Because I was too deep in the Dark Side. I was an evil person and all I cared about was getting my son. I never... I knew what Palpatine was capable of, and I wanted to rid the galaxy of him and rule with Luke by my side. I didn't care about collateral then." Anakin lowered his head to catch her gaze. "But that changed when you stayed so strong, and you were so sweet and kind. I grew to love you, Shmi, and I _did_ try to help you, but in my own way."

She knew he was right. He could have let her crash in the TIE fighter, or gone completely hungry and such under captivity. But he had shown her little kindnesses and ultimately saved Shmi and her parents... and her brother and sister.

Shmi realized then that this was what she needed: closure. She'd not gotten that from the man before her.

The girl lifted her face, eyes wet and she felt her heart shift back towards warmth. "I forgive you, Grandpa," she whispered, feeling the truth of the statement in her bones.

Anakin gave her a loving grin, and he reached out a blue hand to run his fingertips over her face, seemingly memorizing it.

"I'm so proud of you, Shmi. You stayed so strong," he murmured. "But now you need to hold to that inner strength. Hold to yourself in this dark time— take it from someone who knows firsthand— because if you don't, you won't ever be happy again. Let the past go, and move forward. I'm not saying forget it, but don't let your fear continue to eat at you."

She listened with rapt attention and Anakin went on, his form already starting to fade. "I love you, Shmi. If you need comfort, strength or anything else, trust your mother and father, trust the Force... and believe in yourself. Trust yourself. You are an amazing, beautiful young lady."

Shmi nodded, teary eyed. "I love you too, Grandpa."

Anakin blew her a gentle kiss and then he was gone, leaving her still somewhat sad at his departure, but far better off in spirit and mind. Shmi pondered all of his words for a long, long time, coming to the decision after a while that she would follow his advice.

Shmi Skywalker was a strong, confident girl who was loved, and would love in return. She was a daughter and a sister-to-be: she was a niece, a friend... and she was going to follow her mother and father's example in staying strong and remaining true to herself. And, Shmi was a fighter. She would be okay, she would live on and Shmi knew that she was far stronger now for having had this whole, harrowing experience.

She knew she would need help still in healing and recovering, but Shmi sensed that now that she had this final hurdle out of her way, she would make better time in that recovery.

Finally at peace, Shmi settled down to sleep.

 **00000**

She felt the darkness starting to fade to light as she moved from being completely unaware to feeling something soft under her. She could hear the steady beeping of something and she smelled... something familiar.

She half-expected to still be hot and feverish, to feel the pain, but there wasn't any, and she sagged in relief, expelling a breath. She shifted her head, trying to open her eyes and see where she was.

 **00000**

Han, who had been dozing off and on, woke the second he heard Leia moving. He sat bolt upright and then leaned closer to her, taking his wife's left hand gently.

"Leia?" She seemed to pause, and then Han saw her work at opening her eyes. "Hey, take it easy Princess, don't rush anything."

Leia did relax a little, but then her eyes fluttered, and Han breathed a shaky laugh to see her chocolate eyes open again. He bent close once her eyes focused on him, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hello Beautiful," he said on an emotion-closed throat. "I've missed you."

Leia frowned slightly and lifted her head to see that she was in a hospital room, her body covered mostly by a blanket. She had to take a minute to remember what had happened, and when she did, Leia blanched.

"My hand?" she rasped on a dry throat.

Han cusped her cheek tenderly. "I had to amputate it, remember? You... you don't have the right hand anymore, but it was either a limb or your life."

Leia swallowed with difficulty, her mind assaulted with the event that had indeed taken her hand. She hissed when phantom pains hit her— she recalled that from when Luke had lost his own hand.

Slowly she lifted her right arm free of the blankets and simply stared at the stump. One that was all but healed now, but nonetheless she was still missing the hand. She was no longer whole.

Tears flooded her eyes and she cried silently for a few seconds before Han, his heart clenching to see her like this, took the limb in his gentle grasp and tenderly kissed the stump a few times.

"You are still as beautiful and amazing as the day I met you," he told his wife earnestly, reaching over to cusp her cheek again. "This does _not_ make you ugly, or any less valuable. You are strong, you are gorgeous, and you are still complete. And I still love you unconditionally."

Leia placed her good hand over his that held her right arm and pulled him closer. "Hold me?"

Han nodded, removing his boots and then climbing into the bed beside his wife and gathering her close. "Anything you need, Leia, for however long you need it."

Leia curled into him, weeping for a long while as she tried to come to terms with her body's state of being. To her mild surprise, Leia discovered that she didn't feel as bad as she had thought. Was that because of her experience in helping Luke through his own limb loss?

Or was it because of Han's support and unchanged love for her?

Or both?

Leia didn't quite know, but nor did she feel like examining it right then. All she wanted was to stay safe in Han's arms, and be loved by her husband in this quiet moment.

Then a thought occurred to her and she spoke, shifting her head to look at Han. "Did Luke and Mara make it back? And with Shmi?"

Han nodded. "They did. Shmi is also in medical, but she'd making a recovery. And apparently Mara is expecting twins: Luke told me yesterday when he came for a visit. It's a boy and a girl they'll name Ben and Emry."

Leia smiled despite the situation. "That's great. But they're all okay, that's what matters."

Han nodded, kissing her head. "Yes, but don't worry about anything right now, okay? You just rest. We can visit and all that later."

Leia didn't argue, settling down again and closing her eyes as her body called for her to sleep.

 **00000**

Luke smiled at Shmi as she and he ate their breakfast together. Mara was out for the morning, having felt the need to get some sort of workout in. Luke had let her go without complaint, and he and his daughter were spending a much needed moment together.

"You're looking better today," Luke commented after observing her.

Shmi met his gaze and smiled softly back before she bit her lip uncertainly. "Don't be upset? Please?"

Luke frowned some, concerned by her abrupt change in manner. "Sweetheart, why would I be upset?"

Shmi looked down some. "Last night... I had a visitor."

Luke tilted his head, eyes narrowed in thought. "Is that a bad thing?"

She lifted her head swiftly. "No! I... I'm glad he came, actually. I needed it." She sat up, taking Luke's hand. "Dad... Grandpa Anakin visited me. He came to me when I couldn't sleep, and we talked briefly."

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He did?" Then he realized the cause of his daughter's concern and hastened to reassure her, speaking truthfully. Yes, he wished he could have seen Anakin too, but he understood why the man had appeared to Shmi, and he didn't begrudge his daughter that experience. "Sweetheart, that's great, and I don't have any anger or jealousy that Anakin came to see you. May I ask what he wanted?"

"To apologize," Shmi murmured. "And to give me some advice. He told me I was strong and beautiful, both then and now. He asked me to stay me, and I want to do that, Dad. Can you help me stay me please?"

Luke sat back some, considering how to answer before he spoke. "Shmi, of course I will help you whenever and however I can. But ultimately that is your own task. I cannot be you or force you into anything, but I can encourage the traits you already have that we both know are essential to you."

Shmi nodded. "I understand. And is... is it possible to overcome this claustrophobia?"

Luke pursed his lips. "I'm sure we can work on it so that you don't have panic attacks, but I don't know if it ever truly goes away." At the slight slump that came to her shoulders Luke gently tilted her chin. "Shmi, you aren't alone, and we don't love you any less. We all have healing to do, but we are also here for each other, no matter what. We will each help the other, and in doing this we will become an even closer-knit family."

Shmi smiled at that. "I like the sound of that, Dad." She sat forward, arms open. "Please hold me."

Luke didn't even hesitate. He sat on the side of her bed and gathered her close, relishing in this quite, happy moment with his child.

"I love you Daddy," Shmi whispered.

Luke kissed her head. "I love you too, Shmi. Always.


	25. Chapter 25 and Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

A day later Leia looked up as her door opened, and she smiled to see who it was. "Luke!"

Her twin brother's face lit up also and he picked up his pace to get to her side. "Leia!"

He gave her a gentle but no-less fervent hug, holding her close for quite some time. "I'm so glad you're home safe with us," he choked.

Leia smiled softly. "So am I." Her demeanor dimmed some. "But I still need to figure out this blasted hand..."

Luke pulled away and perched on the edge of her bed. "It takes some time, I won't lie, but having a prosthetic _does_ have its advantages."

Leia lifted a brow. "You don't say?"

Luke extended his own prosthetic right hand. "Sure: it's mechanical so it is stronger, it can also take an electrical jolt without necessarily frying the rest of you, stuff like that."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for that last."

Luke snickered. "I'm just saying, it's not _all_ bad..."

Leia knew he was trying to cheer her up, and she was grateful, but still. "Now I know how you felt about your own hand after Bespin."

Vivid flashbacks of how her hand had been taken made Leia slightly queasy and she shifted in bed, uncomfortable.

Luke frowned in concern. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Leia started to shake her head no, but then nodded. "Yes. I... I can't get it out of my head how it happened."

Luke nodded in understanding. "Han told me the how. I had trouble getting Vader's attack out of my head when I lost my hand too."

"How _did_ you get over that?" Leia asked. "How did you not let it bother you anymore?"

Luke considered. "I chose not to let it... but that took time and some serious soul searching on my part for reasons you know well now." Leia nodded and he went on. "Ultimately, I accepted that it happened, but that I survived it. Maybe for a reason, maybe not. But torturing myself with the 'what-if's' wasn't getting me anywhere, so I had to make the choice to move forward."

Leia thinned her lips some. "I can still feel the pain as my hand was crushed... I woke up last night thinking it was happening again."

Luke tilted his head. "Why not have Han stay in bed with you? Or if you want, we could have Artoo stay in here at night and if you're having a nightmare he can alert someone."

Leia sighed. "I... I'll think about it."

Luke inclined his head. "Okay." In an effort to change the subject to something more cheerful, Luke nudged her gently. "So, are you ready to be an aunt again?"

Leia smiled. "Twins? You're really having twins? Han told me about that."

Luke chuckled. "Yes, we're having fraternal twins. The gene obviously runs in our family big time."

She beamed. "I can't wait! I can't wait to hold them and love them and spoil them rotten and send them home to Daddy."

Luke pulled a mild face. "You'll have Mara breathing down your neck if you're not careful Aunt Leia."

She paused at that. "Hmm, you're right, Han and I will take off in the Falcon and you can handle her."

Luke feigned offense. "You mean thing!"

They shared another laugh and Luke bent down to kiss her head. "I love you Sis."

Leia pulled him in for another embrace. "I love you too, Luke. I'm glad _you're_ alright also."

"It was a close call, but Father saved us in the end," Luke murmured, laying down beside her and propping his head on an elbow as he faced her. "I do wish... sometimes... that he could have survived. But after talking with Han, I know it's better this way. He can rest in peace now."

Leia didn't quite know how to respond to that. She hadn't ever liked Vader, father or not, but Luke had clearly loved him regardless. "I'm not sorry to see him go," she said honestly, touching his shoulder. "But I _am_ sorry you lost... Father."

Luke smiled wistfully. "That actually means a lot Leia, thank you."

She nodded, and they sat in companionable silence for a time before Luke grabbed up the remote to her room's holovid, flopping carefully back. "So, is there anything worth watching on this thing?"

Leia smirked. "Why don't we find out?"

"Let's." Luke agreed, flipping it on. And together brother and sister wiled away a few needed hours, both soaking in the company of the other without complaint.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Luke sat at Mara's bedside, her hand in his— or rather, his hand in hers, and he was glad he'd thought to give her his false hand— as the doctor checked her for readiness to deliver. It had been a few months now since the fall of Emperor Palpatine, and the Rebellion had been swift to take advantage of the Empire's lack of coordination to win several major victories, including Coruscant, though it would still be some time before a New Republic was fully formed. Battles still raged here and there between Alliance forces and Imperials trying to take back what they thought was rightfully theirs.

Leia had made a full recovery and was helping in the political aspect of things. And Shmi was healed but more mature now. She had her playful side and most of her innocent streak back, but it was clear to any who had known her before that there had been something lost in those weeks she'd been held captive. With help, Shmi, Luke and Mara had worked on Shmi's claustrophobia, and while it still bothered her to be in small spaces, she was learning to function through that fear. Luke was utterly proud of his daughter, and he loved her just as much as he had before her capture, if not more-so.

Luke's attention was bought back to fore as the medic looked up at Mara.

"You're fully dialated, Mara," the man informed her and he gestured to the pair of nurses, who began setting up the room to receive the new Skywalker children into the galaxy. "Let's get you positioned okay?"

"Luke, help me please?" Mara grunted as she tried to shift.

Luke assisted her as requested, keeping hold on her hand as everything was prepared. Then Mara gasped as another contraction hit, and Luke managed not to show his discomfort as Mara squeezed his hand. Even though it was his right, he still felt the tension. But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling, he knew.

"Alright, here we go," the doctor announced. "I need you to give me a good push, Mara..."

And so the next long minutes passed and yet Luke supported his wife through it all, thought when he heard the wails of his first newborn, he wanted so badly to hold them! But he didn't dare leave Mara's side, not when she had another baby to deliver.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced for the parents to hear.

Luke smiled happily. "Ben."

"Okay, rest for a moment, Mara," the doctor instructed as the crying infant was handed off to a nurse for cleaning and checkups.

Mara collapsed back, panting. "No... kidding..." She huffed sarcastically.

Luke smirked, and kissed her head. "You're doing great, Love."

Mara lifted a brow, but her words were cut off by another contraction and she had to breathe through it, Luke helping her.

"I... don't think... Emry's in the mood... to wait..." Mara remarked.

Luke grinned, and then Mara cried out, clutching his hand. The doctor was there instantly, and the second round of birthing commenced, this one thankfully not taking as long. Soon Emry's cries rent the air, and the doctor needlessly announced their daughter's gender, though neither Luke nor Mara noted that aloud.

"Luke, would you like to cut her cord?" the man asked, and Luke stepped up to do as he'd asked.

Emry was flailing in the way of infants as the cold air touched her precious skin, and Luke kissed her head. "Hello Emry, my darling little girl."

The medic smiled gently and gave Emry to the second nurse while Mara was cleaned up and prepared to leave the birthing room. However, before they left, both nurses came over, each carrying a bundle of Skywalker.

"Here's little Ben," Luke's nurse said, handing over the green-swathed infant, who was already asleep.

"Hello Ben!" Luke whispered lovingly to his son's face. He noted the thin strands of bright red hair sticking out from Ben's cap, and he grinned up at Mara, who was just being given Emry, swathed in yellow. "Ben's got your hair, Love."

Mara smiled tiredly back, but there was no mistaking the love there. "Good to know he has my good looks," she quipped before turning her gaze to Emry. "It looks like Emry has your blond hair, but I think I see some red in there too."

Emry's eyes opened and Mara smiled lovingly upon her child. "Hi Sweetie. It's nice to see you on this side of things."

Luke's heart warmed at the scene, and he felt only the tiniest pang that this hadn't been the circumstances of Shmi's birth too. But he didn't regret those times either, not when they had given him his sweet Shmi.

"It's time to move you now, Mara." The doctor and nurses helped them into their new room and after some instructions and questions the family was left alone. Luke had made one request that Shmi be allowed in, and after great reluctance the doctor agreed.

"Shmi's going to love being a big sister," Luke told Mara, sitting on the edge of her bed with Ben still in his arms while his wife fed Emry.

"She already is," Mara replied with a laugh. "She has been helping me left and right, preparing for the twins, and anything else she can get into."

"She's just as excited as we are." Luke agreed. Emry finished eating and Mara burped the infant as the nurses had instructed, and then Ben woke, seemingly sensing his turn to nurse. Mara and Luke traded off and Luke cooed at Emry as she gazed up at him.

Luke reached out in the Force to his children, and felt them reach back instinctively. He caressed hem lovingly, feeling that they were healthy and happy. At that point the door opened and Luke smiled to see Shmi there.

"Dad? Mom?" she asked gingerly, not approaching.

"Come on in, Sweetheart," Luke told her, waving with his free hand for her to join him. "You're okay. But wash your hands and arms first, alright?"

Shmi did so and then moved to stand next to Luke, craning her neck to see her sibling that he held. "Who's this one?"

"Shmi, meet Emry; Emry, this is your big sister Shmi," Luke said with a slight catch in his voice. "She's been so excited to finally meet you and Ben."

Shmi smiled down at her sister, reaching out a finger before she paused. "Can I touch them?"

Luke chuckled softly. "So long as you're gentle, okay?"

Shmi nodded and ran a finger down Emry's cheek, and the infant's gaze shifted to lock onto Shmi. "Dad she's looking at me!"

Luke was smiling. "I see that. Would you like to hold Emry?"

Shmi hesitated. "I... I don't know how."

Luke kissed her head. "I'll teach you, come on." He led his eldest to a spot on the couch and then showed her how to hold a baby, emphasizing support of the head. He then handed Emry off to Shmi and sat back so the sisters could have a moment to bond.

Shmi was glowing and Luke hadn't ever seen her so... well, he didn't quite have the words, but she was so loving and so open, so happy. Luke knew she would indeed be the best sister Emry and Ben could have asked for.

Luke gazed around the room at his family, with Mara now snoozing with Ben, who'd stopped nursing and been burped, and then back to Shmi and Emry, the latter also falling asleep. His family was complete, and Luke thanked his lucky stars for that fact.

"I love you all," Luke whispered, gathering Shmi into a one-armed embrace after she'd handed him Emry again. Shmi snuggled into his side, eyes closing and Luke smiled happily.

"I love you all," he murmured again.

* * *

( **A/N** : _Thank you so much for those who've stuck with me from the start. And I am sooo sorry for the long delays here at the end. But it's finished! Yay! ALSO, for those who may be curious, I have a tentative sequel in the works but I don't know when it will be out. I do have the **"Hidden Moment's"** collection going though- it's a collection of Luke/Shmi and some Mara and others one-shots- and I'm always open to ideas for that. Thank the Lord this trilogy is finished! I had lots of fun writing it, and hope to see you all in another story._ :) )


End file.
